Sunlight
by Cecy Yoyis
Summary: ¿Qué pasó después de amanecer? ¿En verdad los Vulturi se darán por vencidos tan facilmente?...Te doy mi amor, te doy mi inocencia y niñez, pero quédate conmigo, no dejes que me lleven, ilumina mis caminos...se mi guía si es preciso, "BE MY SUNLIGHT"
1. Prefacio

"El amor florece con cada año que pasa, ¿pero qué pasa si el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido? ¿Y si se acaba? ¿Y si te lo arrebataran y no tienes opción más que dejarlo ir? El dolor sería insoportable para el corazón gemelo al nuestro"

CECILIA

Prefacio

Había nacido en un mal tiempo, crecía contra el tiempo, y tiempo era lo que no tenía.

Estaba poco preparada para el destino, poco preparada para poder sobrevivir, poco preparada para el amor.

Más sin embargo sobreviví a la prueba más fuerte que yo había tenido a tan sólo meses de haber nacido. O eso creía yo.

Algo más se aproximaba, ¿pero qué era?

Bueno creo que lo sé.

El destino me alcanzó otra vez.

Y la muerte me sonreía como la primera vez.


	2. Chapter 2: La magia regresa

Bueno aquí les dejo el primer capítulo, ¡estoy tan feliz!

* * *

1.-LA MAGIA REGRESA

Seis años habían pasado desde que los Vulturi me habían visitado para aniquilarme, aunque parecía haber pasado 17 dada mi compleja naturaleza, las semanas parecían años para mí, por suerte me quedaría estancada en la juventud en tan solo medio año, 18 años parecía que iba a tener toda mi vida cuando tan solo tenía 7, ¡qué ironía! Y no es que me importara mucho, tenía a toda mi familia conmigo y a ésa luz que me iluminaba todos los días, Jacob; mi gran, cálido y hermoso lobo guardián y el amor de mi vida.

Justo en éste momento me encontraba con él de cacería junto con mi familia en el claro, donde solíamos cazar.

Jacob y yo nos habíamos alejado de los demás siguiendo a una pantera, que a mi parecer olía deliciosamente bien.

Comúnmente los dos luchábamos contra la presa, pero ésta vez lo dejé que luchara me agradaba tanto observarlo que podría pasar horas y no me aburriría en absoluto, claro el jamás duraba haciendo un cosa tanto tiempo más que ¡dormir!

Poco a poco me fui hundiendo en mis recuerdos. Podía recordar cada uno de ellos exactamente como si lo acabara de ver ¡había tantos!, pero solo me enfoqué en dos. Uno de ellos fue cuando mi madre en la época en que los Vulturi venían por mí, me dejaba con Jacob para que huyéramos si algo malo pasara, ¡era realmente horrible! Solo la idea de pensar en que algo malo les pudiera pasar a mi familia, a mis padres ¡a Jacob! Era aterrador. Pero era el otro el que más me atormentaba, recuerdo muy bien a uno de los Vulturi, era el que más miedo había causado en mi, todavía lo podía ver en mis sueños, claro a eso no se le podía llamar sueño ¡era una pesadilla!, creo que se llamaba Cayo, lo había oído decir que regresarían para hacernos o mejor dicho hacerme una visita para ver como seguía todo y si debía seguir con vida (no le agradaba mi existencia en este mundo), aunque yo estaba segura que era por otra cosa, sabía que nos tenían bajo la mira y buscarían cualquier pretexto para desencadenar una lucha y así poder coleccionarnos, ya que según hace dos años mi mamá me había dicho que Aro (el jefe de los Vulturi) le gusta coleccionar talentos únicos e irremplazables, y yo sabía que tipos de talentos, el de Alice y Jasper por ejemplo le servirían bastante para aumentar su poder, o el de mis propios padres, un escudo humano es bastante útil y un lector de mentes ¡ni se diga! Aunque años atrás me habían dicho que Aro podía ver todos los pensamientos que una persona ha tenido durante su vida con sólo tocarla pero leer a distancia sin necesidad de contacto físico era bastante práctico. No podía pensar en que me quisieran a mí, mí poder era raro, sí, pero ¿útil? Solo mostraba lo que pensaba y hasta la fecha no he hallado otra utilidad para él; pero ¿en verdad me conservarían a mí? Tal vez por ser una especie nueva y dotada.

Me disgustaba la idea d ver a alguno de mi familia con ellos o yo. Alice y mi madre eran unas de las más codiciadas eso lo sabía bien ya que tener el futuro en la palma de tu mano y un escudo humano no es cualquier cosa.

Éste recuerdo empezó a apoderarse de mi estado de ánimo así que decidí dejarlo para regresar a la realidad.

Cuando desperté de mis recuerdos me percaté que Jacob no estaba, más bien nadie estaba, no podía ver a nadie de mi familia, ni siquiera alguna señal de vida, eso me mantuvo en guardia y alerta y fue cuando empecé a percibir un extraño olor; no era un olor humano ni mucho menos uno parecido al de Jacob, yo sabía bien de quien provenía ése olor, vivía con él todos los días tanto que ya me creía inmune a identificarlo; pero éste era un poco diferente no se parecía a ninguno de los olores que desprendían cada integrante de mi familia, pero aún así se me hacía familiar, lo había olido antes, no lo recordé en ése instante así que me concentré en encontrar la fuente del olor.

Lo seguí un poco más al fondo del bosque, creí haber encontrado el proveniente de tal esencia, al parecer me miraba fijamente desde la copa de un árbol con el rostro sorprendido por haberlo descubierto, sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre y brillaban a tal grado que me hizo erizar la piel, eso era un vil signo de amenaza y peligro, lo podía ver bien. Traté de acercarme, pero en ese instante Jacob salta desde unos arbustos plantándose frente a mí con una sonrisa ancha en su rostro (típico de él), me moví un poco a la derecha para tratar de volver a ver aquella criatura ya que mi amado lobito había obstaculizado mi vista con su tremenda altura, pero no había nada ni nadie, una ventisca sopló en mi dirección llevándose con ella todo rastro del olor que hace unos momentos había percibido con tanta fuerza, me frustré tanto que hizo que casi mis cejas se juntaran.

Jacob se percató de mi cambio de humor; era extraño pero podíamos captar las emociones del otro como si fueran las nuestras, realmente estábamos conectados. Él creyó que era por su culpa (en parte lo era).

"Lo siento Nessie, no era mi intención molestarte" dijo mientras su semblante pasaba de alegría a arrepentimiento.

Eso me hizo sentir culpable, traté de arreglarlo.

"No fuiste tú el que me molestó", lo dije en un tono un poco agresivo no como para consolar a alguien. Tal vez eso lo había heredado de mi madre, jamás nos salían las cosas como las planeábamos.

Traté de tranquilizarlo.

"Es que antes de que aparecieras había...", y no pude terminar la frase.

¡¿Pero qué diablos estaba haciendo? No podía decirle lo que acababa de ocurrir sería demasiado riesgoso y por otra parte no estaba segura de lo que había visto y conociendo a Jacob seguro se metería en problemas y no quería que eso pasara, no a él.

Otro pensamiento me llegó en ese instante.

¡Era demasiado humana! la verdad no sé porque ese pensamiento cruzó por mi mente pero me mortificó, no es que me molestara parecerme a mi madre o lo que un día fue ella, es solo…que me hubiera gustado encajar mejor en el mundo vampírico ya que mi vida se desarrollaba más en él que en el de los humanos.

Me hubiera reído de mi tontería al frustrarme por algo tan simple pero ése no era el caso.

Jacob presionó.

"¡¿Había qué?" me ponía nerviosa cada vez que me presionaba con tal intensidad, odiaba trabajar bajo presión mi mente era demasiado sensible y registraba cualquier cosa que pasara por ella (me molestaba esa idea).

"No lo sé, es extraño ¡olvídalo!, tal vez solo fue un animal", hablé rápidamente tratando de apaciguarlo, lo vi fruncir el seño y reaccioné.

"A todo esto… ¿qué diablos pretendías con esconderte? ¡¿Matarme de un susto?", eso era cierto me encantaba sus sorpresas espontáneas y divertidas, pero el esconderse y dejarme sola a la deriva, eso era pasarse de la raya.

"No claro que no" dijo apresuradamente". "Pretendía sorprenderte con algo…vi que te perdiste en tus sueños así que aproveché tu repentina ausencia del mundo real y me fui a preparar tu sorpresa" dijo con otra sonrisa de satisfacción.

Escucharlo decir "tu repentina ausencia del mundo real" me hizo soltar una pequeña risa, pero luego le cuestioné.

"¿Qué sorpresa?", quería pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera aquella criatura y no es que no estaba interesada en la sorpresa sino que mi padre se daría cuenta al leer mis pensamientos. Es lo malo de tener padres con poderes ¡no les puedes esconder nada!

Estaba irritada otra vez.

Jacob lo notó, frunció el seño y luego se relajó y siguió con su alegría desbordada. Él era ese tipo de personas que te contagiaba con cualquier sentimiento alegre que tuviera.

Y de repente explotó con una carcajada.

"¡Jajajaja!, tienes que verlo por ti misma"

Me tomó de la mano, cruzamos por unos arbustos y unos cuantos árboles y ahí estaba, en el único árbol frondoso de otoño lleno de flores rosas que aún no se marchitaban ni siquiera había algún signo de que lo fueran a hacer. Y lo vi, colgando de una rama al alcance de mi mano, un collar con un corazón de madera tallado a mano, tenía una escritura en una lengua que no supe identificar, estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando me respondió.

"Es lengua Quileute" hizo una pausa para pensar en algo profundo (ya que su seño se frunció un poco) y continuó. "La escritura dice que cuando el amor florece ni el más fuerte invierno lo hará marchitar"

Mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, no podía ver nada más que la imagen del corazón en mi cabeza una y otra vez como una película trabada.

Y lo escuché hablar con una voz profunda y sincera.

"Éste árbol al igual que nuestro amor jamás se marchitará, a menos que se le arranque desde adentro".

Hizo una mueca en las últimas palabras como si no le agradara mucho la idea.

Y claro que no, a mí tampoco me agradó esa parte, pero estaba tan emocionada que no me había dado cuenta de que estaba en estado de ¡shock!…jamás lo había oído hablar así, ¡él no era así!; él era diferente, espontáneo, práctico, divertido, protector e impulsivo pero no romántico, no que yo supiera.

Y eso que lo conocía bastante bien, era mi alma gemela, mi Jacob.

Él que me había salvado de morir contra su propia manada (no sabía mucho sobre aquella historia sólo lo esencial siempre trataban de protegerme de los sucesos que surgieron mientras estaba en el vientre de mi madre por alguna razón no querían que los conociera), el que se había impregnado en mí.

De hecho hace poco menos de un año Jacob me había explicado lo de la impregnación, mi padre creía que era demasiado pronto, pero como mi crecimiento mental y físico iban muy acelerados él decidió decirlo en ese momento aún sabiendo que mi padre estaba en contra.

Por otra parte mi madre no se había opuesto solo le molestaba que pasara más tiempo con Jacob que con ella, creo que era más celosa que mi padre.

Era normal que actuara así.

Jamás podría escoger entre ellos dos, sería muy difícil decidirme por uno, a mi mamá la amaba casi igual que Jacob y es que en él resaltaba algo más que indudablemente me haría elegir por él sino tuviera otra opción.

Él era mi todo.

Claro que no me gustaría llegar a tales extremos.

Una gran carcajada irrumpió en mis pensamientos borrándolos de mi mente en un solo instante.

"¡Jajajaja!, ¿te gustó? ¿Valió la pena que te asustara verdad?" y le quitó lo romántico a tal momento mágico.

"¡Cállate!" repliqué. "¿Qué no ves que estoy tratando de imaginarte de romántico?"

"¿Qué?" replicó con incredulidad.

"Que trato de pensar en algún signo que me diga que eres romántico, pero no se me viene nada a la mente"

"¿Nada?" preguntó sarcásticamente.

Asentí con la cabeza.

"Créeme no tienes que hacerlo" rezongó. "Yo ya soy romántico" dijo con un tono un poco indignado pero a la vez sarcástico.

"Si tú" dije haciéndome la tonta y me volteé para ocultar la pequeña risa que se formaba en mis labios.

Y en el pequeño momento que me distraje observando mi regalo, con un jalón un poco brusco me estampó contra sus labios. Amaba la rudeza con la que me besaba era inesperadamente placentera, tenía que ocultar muy bien esta sensación cuando me encontraba cerca de Jasper o cualquier pensamiento que me delatara en el caso de mi padre.

Y así me perdí en el calor de su cuerpo, en la dulzura y rudeza de sus labios y esa conexión que sentía y que no me dejaba separarme de él.

Lo amaba, en verdad lo amaba, daría todo por él regalaría estos 7 años prácticamente de mi vida, si me tuviera la oportunidad de tener un deseo por arte de magia sabía bien que pediría "a Jacob" mi luz, mi sol, la claridad que desvanece la negrura que me absorbía por completo, cuando me sentía incomprendida ahí estaba, cuando nadie me escuchaba (literalmente) él se sentaba horas a escucharme hablar, cuando los miedos me consumían él se metía en ellos a buscar una luz para liberarme por completo. El es mi amor, el único amor de mi joven y particular vida. "Mi Jacob". Y si algo me separara de él moriría internamente.


	3. Chapter 3: Libertad

La historia solo me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a la Saga de Stephenie Meyer

**Las he tenido abandonadas, perdonenme, pero es que tenía muchos problemas tanto familiares como en la escuela, ¡pero ya estoy devuelta! quiero agradecerte Fernanda por darme mi primer review gracias...si le puedes avisar a alguien más sobre la historia te lo agradecería mucho, bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, espero y les guste.**

**cecy**

* * *

2.-LIBERTAD

"¡Silencio!" dijo el Profr. Banner.

Era raro e incómodo que todos conocieran a mis padres.

Se les hacía extraño que con tan solo 6 años y medio de casados y ya tenían una hija de 17 años; claro después de varias sospechas todos caían en cuenta de que podía ser adoptada y después se dio a conocer la historia que mi padre había inventado para protección mía y de mi madre:

Una niña en medio de un trágico accidente, hija del único hermano de Edward (aparentemente), había quedado como una huérfana desamparada hasta que mi supuesto tío y su esposa decidieron adoptarme.

La excusa perfecta para el parecido entre los Cullen y yo.

Claro que esta historia se dio a conocer cuando empecé a aparecer por Forks después de 6 largos años de espera. Si me presentaba antes se podrían dar cuenta de mi acelerado crecimiento y ni mis padres ni Jacob querían ponerme en peligro, eso podría significar irnos de aquí y no era una buena idea ni para mi Jacob ni para mí.

El Profr. Banner (el mismo que les dio biología a mis padres) estaba abrumado con la idea de darle clases a otro Cullen pero fingía estar más que contento.

La clase se volvió tediosa, no porque el tema no fuera interesante sino porque sabía demasiado sobre él, creo que más de lo que debería. "Lobos" eso resumía todo el tema. Supongo que hacía un poco de trampa, los conocía bastante bien. Ser novia o compañera de un licántropo tenía sus ventajas.

A mí solo me bastó una clase para terminar de comprender su estructura genética pero parece que a los demás les tomaría siglos.

Eso me hizo pensar en la última vez que había visto a mi Jacob, parecía haber pasado años en lugar de días, realmente separarme de él dolía demasiado, aún si fueran solo centímetros los que me alejaran de él.

Recordé ir a casa después de su sorpresa y al llegar ahí mi tía Alice apresuradamente corrió para asaltarnos con sus ¡mil y un preguntas!

Empezó a hablar demasiado rápido con la curiosidad en sus ojos.

"¿Cómo salió todo? ¿Te gustó? ¿Verdad que fue una estupenda idea? ¡Qué bueno que se me ocurrió!" lo dijo con tal satisfacción que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la fulminante mirada que Jacob le lanzaba en el mismo instante en el que sin querer mi tía Alice lo descubría de su gran mentira.

Y solo bastó que dijera esas palabras para callarla y dirigirme a Jacob con la mirada fulminante y la quijada tensa por el enojo que trataba de ocultar. Las mismas facciones de mi padre, siempre decía eso mi madre.

"¡No fue tu idea!" fue más una expresión que una pregunta. Estaba demasiado ofendida por haber sido engañada.

Jacob puso cara de culpa luego pasó a la vergüenza y encogió los hombros.

"Al parecer no tengo buenas ideas" dijo tranquilamente "La imaginación simplemente no se me da"

No pude sentirme enojada con él, solo quería hacerme algo lindo, aunque no tuviera mucha imaginación lo quiso hacer, eso contaba ¿no?

Mi padre que estaba parado en la puerta lanzó una rápida y pequeña risita supongo que se reía por lo que yo pensaba, y me uní con él en un unísono.

De repente me salí un poco del tema para analizar esa escena y caí en cuenta que ni siquiera tenía privacidad, ahora que lo pienso todo lo que sentía mi tío Jasper lo sabía y si me alteraba solo bastaba que él utilizara su poder y listo.

Y ni hablemos de pensar más de la cuenta ya que mi papá estaba siempre al pendiente de cada cosa que cruzaba por mi mente.

¡Odiaba eso! Es frustrante no poder sentir ni pensar por mi propia cuenta porque todo se sabría.

¡¿Qué clase de vida puedes tener sin tu propio espacio?

No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo los demás se podían acostumbrar a eso.

Realmente envidiaba a mi madre su cabeza era una campo en el que nadie podía entrar, a excepción de yo que al parecer tenía los poderes inversos de mis padres.

Ya era bastante malo ser mitad humana que ni siquiera podía cuidarme sola y ahora esto.

Me alegraba saber que la tía Alice no podía controlar mi futuro, eso era un alivio. Un punto ciego en su vista, eso ayudaba.

Ya ni usaba mi poder porque tan solo pensar lo que quería o necesitaba mi padre lo sabía y ya lo tenía a la mano. Y así fue como mi don se fue quedando en el olvido solo quedando como una medida desesperada en caso de no contar con mi padre y no poder hablar o simplemente por gusto. La verdad hace aproximadamente dos años que no lo usaba ni siquiera podía estar segura de que aún funcionaba.

Recuerdo que una vez Jacob me había comentado que debería relajarme respecto a eso, que no era bastante malo, que tarde o temprano me terminaría acostumbrando.

¡¿Qué no era tan malo?

¡¿Qué estaba loco?

También me había contado que el sufría lo mismo que yo; cuando se transformaba en lobo su manada podían ver todo lo que él pensaba y aparte cuando estaba con mi familia también vivía lo mismo con mi padre y con el tío Jasper.

Creo que lo de él era lo peor, pero eso no me hizo tranquilizarme en absoluto.

De repente todo en mi mente se nubló y se desvaneció por completo.

¡¿Qué pasaba conmigo? ¡¿Me había desmayado?

Cuando regresé al mundo real (lejos de cualquier cosa que pasara por mi cabeza), descubrí lo que había pasado.

El Profr. Banner se había percatado mi repentina ausencia (aparentemente) y fue su mano golpeando mi mesa lo que había causado esa reacción en mi mente.

"Ponga atención Srta. Cullen" dijo con un volumen de voz que suponía autoridad pero podía ver el nerviosismo de su labio inferior al regañarme, se veía inseguro de llamarme la atención o supongo que tenía que ver con mi familia.

Me hartaba tener que aguantar al Profr. Banner el ya estaba harto de los Cullen y ahora harto de mi.

¿Por qué yo tenía que pagar el precio de una familia de súper genios?

Tanta frustración me provocó un leve mareo pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Era raro saber que entre más grande me volvía más humana me sentía, sólo me quedaba medio año de crecimiento y ¡paz! Me quedaría para siempre como una joven de 18 años.

Quería que la clase ya se acabara, por suerte era la última del día y pronto mi Jacob estaría junto a mí en unos cuantos minutos más.

Eso hizo que pasaran por mi mente una serie de recuerdos en la que Jacob le había pedido permiso a mi padre de que él fuera el que me recogiera de la escuela y que directamente de ahí me llevaría a casa.

Él solamente quería pasar más tiempo conmigo pero mi padre no lo miraba así, le frustraba la idea de que estuviera más con él que con ellos pero no decía nada sabiendo que mi felicidad estaba con él.

Por otra parte mi papá empezó a llevarse muy bien con mi Jacob o al menos eso intentaba, tenía que agradecerle que siempre se portara muy respetuoso respecto a lo que yo quería y casi siempre me los concebía.

La campana sonó.

¡Al fin!, dije para mis adentros.

Tomé mis cosas rápidamente y salí lo más rápido que se me tenía permitido.

Él aún no llegaba así que me puse a pensar en lo de hace un rato, respecto a mi privacidad, a que nunca salía de Forks, solo una vez había visitado Port Angels cuando Jacob me llevó al cine y mis padres iban conmigo y también había visto Seattle pero solo en fotos.

Las imágenes pasaban una y otra vez por mi mente tratando de acostumbrarme a la idea pero no podía.

No me di cuenta el momento en que Jacob tomó mi mano y se la puso en su cara enterándose de todo lo que pensaba.

Retiré la mano de un jalón.

Estaba realmente molesta.

"Lo siento, es solo que te vi muy pensativa y con el seño fruncido que quise saber lo que te molestaba tanto, ya no lo volveré a hacer"

Lo había herido otra vez, él solo se preocupaba por mí, solamente eso.

Su voz sonó de nuevo.

"¿Nessie?"

¿Otra vez me había perdido en mis adentros?

Al parecer sí.

Sentí su mano tomando la mía y jalándome hacia su motocicleta. A mi padre no le agradaba la idea de que Jacob me trajera en una motocicleta, pero como siempre él hacía caso omiso a lo que mi padre decía y yo no decía nada porque sabía muy bien que él me protegería de lo que fuera, hasta de una motocicleta.

Me subí a la motocicleta y el arrancó como de costumbre.

No puse mucha atención al camino, era el mismo que recorríamos todos los días. Hasta que dio una vuelta inesperada hacia otro camino que jamás había visto en mi vida, o eso creía.

"¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde me llevas?" hablé con un poco de pánico en mi voz.

Podía sentir el entusiasmo de Jacob a flor de piel y eso me dio un poco de miedo, comúnmente sus ideas no eran muy buenas aunque la intención si lo fuera.

"¿Qué no dijiste que querías conocer el mundo?" y su tono sarcástico y burlesco me mató otra vez. Amaba cuando hacía sus pequeñas bromas.

"Yo nunca dije nada" musité.

"Cierto, una pajarito me lo contó lo había olvidado" y una pequeña sonrisita se le escapó de los labios haciendo que su bromita fuera aún mejor.

"¡Jacob, quiero ir a casa ahora!" mentí pero sino volvía me metería en problemas y él también estaría en uno muy grande con mis padres.

"No, no es cierto, no es lo que tú quieres", me conocía tan bien que era imposible mentirle.

No veía el sentido de mentirle así que le hablé con la verdad.

"Tienes razón, pero sino volvemos nos meteremos en una gran lío" me preocupé por él más que por mí, en uno o dos días mi castigo se habría acabado, pero conociendo a mis padres me prohibirían ver a Jake por un tiempo. Me disgustaba esa idea.

"¿Y?" dijo con entusiasmo, como si meterse en problemas fuera divertido.

Me hizo cambiar de opinión con una sonrisa.

"¡Al diablo los problemas!" grité con una sensación de libertad fluyendo por todo mi cuerpo. Jamás había hecho algo así. Se sentía tan bien, como si la culpa fuera compensada con la alegría de sentirme libre por primera vez en mi corta vida.

Jacob se rió de este repentino cambio con una gran y estruendosa carcajada e hizo eco a mi grito de libertad.

Aceleró aún más la motocicleta, y en ese momento me invadió una cuestión.

"¿A dónde no dirigiremos?"

"Buena pregunta, la verdad esperaba que me dijeras tú qué lugar quieres visitar"

"Mmm…." Lo pensé por un buen rato. "La verdad solo conozco Port Angels y no hay que ir muy lejos, ¿qué te parece Seattle?".

"Si voy lo demasiado rápido tal vez lleguemos a casa al anochecer, ¿te parece bien?" me cuestionó un poco inseguro, tal vez el creía que quería ir a un lugar aún más cerca como Port Angels, pero yo ya conocía ese lugar.

"¡Perfecto!" logré decir con entusiasmo y enseguida me abracé fuertemente de él preparándome al aceleramiento de la motocicleta.

Cuando llegamos a Seattle todo se me hacía enorme y fascinante.

Nos acercamos un poco al centro de la ciudad y pude ver una gran y enorme torre, ¡era asombrosa!

"¡Wow!" y un suspiro se me escapó.

"¿Qué?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"¡Es hermoso!" y volví a suspirar.

"Si la ciudad es bonita, pero en realidad hay otras más hermosas que esta créeme" dijo cortando mis alas de repente.

"¡Calla!… yo no tengo la suerte de recorrer el mundo en un ataque de vulnerabilidad solo para escapar del mundo en el que me encuentro, aunque quisiera"

"Está bien, está bien. Lo siento no pensé en eso"

Aparcó (por decirlo así) en una banqueta con un sitio exclusivo para motocicletas. Nos bajamos, volteó su rostro hacía mí y me besó con tal magnitud que había olvidado en donde estábamos.

Entramos a algunas tiendas donde se compró ropa, ya que últimamente sus transformaciones destruían toda la que tenía; nos paramos en un sitio para comer, aunque la verdad a mí no me apetecía comida humana por el momento.

Se hacía tarde, nos fuimos rápidamente hacía donde habíamos dejado la motocicleta y la echamos a andar.


	4. Chapter 4: Tierno suspenso

La historia solo me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a la Saga de Stephenie Meyer

**Bueno aquí está el cap 3 espero y les guste, me esmeré mucho..:D estoy un poquito triste porque solo he tenido un review, espero tener más y si no, bueno ¡adelante! ¡hay que seguirle!**

**cecy**

* * *

3.-tierno suspenso

Como Jacob había dicho llegamos a casa al anochecer. Se estacionó en frente. No quería ver el rostro de mis padres en este momento, sabía que estarían echando chispas y acabarían con la alegría que cruzaba por mi mente en este momento. Esperaba que con eso mi padre se relajara.

Esperaba…

No duré ni un segundo pensar en esto cuando mi padre ya me estaba sacando a jalones de la motocicleta.

"Vamos métete a la casa por favor" intentaba guardar la cordura pero no se le daba muy bien, ni a mí tampoco.

"Pero papá…"

"¡Pero nada!.. Por favor haz lo que te digo, necesito hablar con Jacob" parecía que su paciencia estaba a punto de agotarse, eso era bastante malo.

Jacob se molestó por ese trato y reaccionó con un gruñido hacia mi papá, lanzándose hacia mí para protegerme. Mi madre lo detuvo y en seguida mi papá le devolvió el gruñido a Jacob, quitando a mí madre de en medio para estar cara a cara con él.

Me dio un tirón para que me metiera a la casa de mis abuelos Carlisle y Esme, traté de resistirme pero mi madre me lo pidió con nota de súplica y desesperación en su voz y llamó a mi tía Rosalie para que me metiera.

Me hubiera ido de no ser porque tenía que proteger a Jacob de mí padre, al fin de cuentas era mí culpa y mi padre tardaría muy poco en explotar solo necesitaba que yo me retirara ya que podría ser un peligro para la débil híbrida.

Me zafé de mi tía y mi madre como pude en un momento de distracción, y me puse en medio de mi padre y mi Jacob.

"¡Ya basta! Ok? No fue culpa de Jacob fue mía, ¡yo quise salir, yo quise conocer el mundo, yo quise ser libre de estas malditas cuatro paredes que me aprisionan desde que tengo memoria!" exploté, sentí grandes gotas de lágrimas de enojo y desesperación caer de mis ojos.

Todos se quedaron callados ante mi expresión, mi tía Rosalie y mi madre con cara de consternación, mi padre pasó de tener la cara de enojo a en blanco y después a tristeza; eso me dolió, no me gustaba lastimar a mis padres pero a veces era la única solución. Y Jacob se había quedado sorprendido, no por la argumentación sino por las palabras que salieron de mi boca, al parecer las había aprendido de él.

No pude aguantar más y solté el llanto, salí corriendo a adentro de la casa y me encerré en el cuarto de mi tía Rosalie, que era el que conocía más ya que pasaba mucho tiempo con ella; la mayoría de las tardes que estaba en la casa de mis abuelos me la pasaba con mi tía cepillándome el cabello una y otra vez, me gustaba la sensación de esta acción hacia mí, me relajaba y me hacía feliz.

Recosté mi rostro sobre la suave almohada y me desahogué por completo, tenía tantas emociones resentidas me sentía aprisionada por dentro y por un momento sentí que el aire se me escapaba. De repente sentí unas manos frías en mi espalda sobándome, era mi tía Rosalie, que trataba de calmarme, no decía nada, solo me sobaba la espalda tranquilizándome.

Me extrañó no escuchar nada más que mi respiración. Hasta que habló alguien afuera de la casa (supuse que era la conversación de Jake con mi padre).

"Hazme el favor de retirarte, mañana hablaremos de esto" dijo una voz rígida y dura de hombre, supuse que era mi padre.

"No…" volvió a decir la voz de papá "Yo la recogeré mañana"

Me enfurecía y entristecía saber que no vería a Jacob en un buen tiempo, la simple idea de pensar en eso sentí como si se me revolviera el estómago (claro que era imposible por mi formación genética).

Mis sollozos empezaron a disminuir hasta simples suspiros de desolación. Otra persona entró y me tomó en sus brazos arrullándome una y otra vez.

"Lo sie…nto tan…to, lo siento, yo no…no sabía…" dijo mi madre entrecortadamente, no necesitaba los poderes de mi tío Jasper para saber que mi mamá sufría por mi culpa por lo que dije. Noté indicios de culpa en su voz, la interrumpí.

"No, no mamá, está bien, yo estoy bien, no te culpes por esto por favor no lo hagas" mi voz estaba ahogada por el llanto, lo único que le debía era suplicarle que no se echara la culpa de mis aspiraciones de mis ideales, después de esto me hice a la idea que ninguno de mis sueños se haría realidad, y estaba bien, así ya no dañaría a nadie.

Una puerta azotó, y otras más se abrieron.

La perilla del cuarto de la tía Rosalie empezó a moverse en el mismo instante en el que ella se ponía de pie lista para abandonar el cuarto.

Vi entrar a mi padre tratando de tranquilizarse, en su rostro se podían identificar cada uno de las emociones que expresaba: enojo, tristeza, melancolía, desilusión, rabia, compasión, y…más tristeza.

Lo había herido en verdad, al ser que tanto me ama uno de los que me dio la vida, lo herí bastante, pero y ¿yo?, pensé por un momento…Yo también sufría,

estar tanto tiempo aprisionada, tanto tiempo encerrada, sin poder vivir la enorme vida que tenía por delante, yo también sufría pero en ese momento solo me importaba el sufrimiento de mis padres.

"Déjanos asolas Rosalie" dijo una voz fuerte con sufrimiento ahogado.

La tía Rosalie salió de la habitación sin ninguna objeción, solo pude escuchar una palabra que me susurró antes de abandonar el cuarto, "suerte". Y vaya que la necesitaba. Mi libertad me iba a costar caro, y no solo a mí sino a mi Jacob también. ¡Qué injusto!

"Edward…" susurró mi madre con voz preocupada.

"Está bien, solo quiero hablar con ella, será… ¿será posible que me dejes asolas con nuestra hija?" habló mi padre con voz monocorde y suplicante.

Mi madre solo asintió, me besó mi mejilla quitando una lágrima que recién caía y abandonó el cuarto indecisa si debía o no hacerlo.

"Renesmee, me quieres explicar ¡¿qué demonios hacías en Seattle con Jacob y tan tarde? ¡¿Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos tu madre y yo? Si pudiéramos llorar, tu madre lo hubiera estado haciendo desde la tarde cuando vio que no aparecías y que ni siquiera Alice pudo verte, ¡Hay Renesmee! Solo dime porque ¿por qué tu vida con nosotros es un martirio para ti?" estalló en las últimas palabras.

"Papá, ¡no sabes lo difícil que es saber que no me puedo cuidar sola, lo difícil que es saber que conforme avanza el tiempo parece que soy más humana, lo difícil que es tener una perspectiva del mundo que ni siquiera conoces! No tienes idea de cómo me siento tal vez leas cada miserable palabra que cruza por mi mente pero no sabes nada de lo que siento, ¡ah! Y quieres decirle a mi tío Jasper que deje de tratar de tranquilizarme con su súper poder porque no me está ayudando en ¡nada! Que no puedes entender que yo solo quería vivir un pedacito de mi vida, vivirlo en verdad" repliqué. Me sentía libre el decir todas esas palabras era como un gran y enorme respiro.

Sabía que no era necesario que mi padre le avisara a mi tío Jasper que dejara de controlar mis emociones ya que él lo podía haber escuchado perfectamente aún si estuviera en cualquier lugar de la casa. Pero lo hizo.

"¡Jasper! Por favor" habló en voz alta, supuse que lo dijo así para que yo me diera cuenta que en verdad se lo había pedido y que lo había escuchado. "Ahora…" tomó su rol de padre regañón otra vez "¡¿Vivir tu vida, exponiéndote de tal forma, que estás loca? ¡No puedes arriesgarte de esa forma! Esto solo puede ser idea de ese perro ¡DEMONIOS!"

"¡No culpes a Jacob de esto! ¡Y no le llames así!" estallé gritando. Tal vez a él se le ocurrió salir a alguna parte, pero yo era la de las aspiraciones, la de Seattle, la de la libertad.

Seguro que él leyó eso y rectificó un poco.

"Bueno independientemente de que sea su culpa o no, él está para protegerte no para arriesgarte, él debió de haberte detenido de semejante locura, pero conociéndolo bien él haría cualquier cosa que te hiciera feliz".

"Igual que tú a mamá" le dije en casi un susurro.

"Es diferente" estaba con su rostro más pálido de lo normal o al menos así lo veía yo, su semblante era de preocupación y disgusto, no creí causarles semejante susto.

"Realmente lo hiciste" respondió mi padre a mis pensamientos.

"Lo siento" fue lo único que fui capaz de decir. Estaba realmente atormentada por la culpa en este momento, había metido la pata por más insignificante que haya sido.

"Lo sé, no lo vuelvas a hacer" me besó la frente y me dio un gran abrazo, se veía más calmado, realmente me había comprendido.

Ahora con un tono preocupado y triste me dijo.

"Yo sé que es difícil a acostumbrarse a esto pero te prometo que seremos más flexibles respecto a las salidas y a tu privacidad, no a la seguridad"

Asentí una sola vez y dije.

"¿Y qué pasará con Jacob?" mi voz sonaba preocupada y desesperada, se quebró en el nombre del centro de mi adoración.

"Bueno…" dudó "Aún no lo sé, no te puedo alejar de él, lo cual es bastante malo ¿o bueno?, mm… mañana resolveremos eso, mientras tanto seré yo el que te recoja de la escuela".

Miró hacia la ventana con el gesto pensativo.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa, ya es tarde y no hay que molestar a Carlisle ni a Esme"

Se levantó de la cama y yo con él y nos dirigimos hacia la estancia donde se encontraban todos con diferentes gestos: preocupación, desesperación, tristeza, alegría… ¿alegría? Me fijé bien en la persona con ese gesto, ¡ah! Tenía que ser mi tío Emmett, supongo que le agradaba la idea de mi rebeldía.

A esto hice un gesto de disgusto y luego satisfacción, al menos a él no lo había dañado o preocupado. Me lanzó una grata sonrisa cuando posé mi vista en él.

Mi abuela Esme se acercó a mí padre y le susurró algo bastante bajo para que yo apenas alcanzara a escuchar un zumbido inaudible luego se acercó para besarme la frente y me dio un gran abrazo al igual que mis tías Rosalie y Alice. Mi tío Jasper se despidió de lejos con un "Hasta mañana Nessie", mi tío Emmett me dio un abrazo de camarería y me despidió con una ancha sonrisa. Mi abuelo Carlisle se acercó a nosotros y les dijo a mis padres:

"Hablen con ella" Mis padres solo asintieron y me abrazaron guiándome a la salida.

El camino a casa fue silencioso y lento, odiaba ser más lenta que los demás debido a que mi mitad humano me debilitaba mis habilidades vampíricas.

Cuando llegamos me fui directo a mi habitación y caí rendida sobre la cama, estaba exhausta, lo último que escuche fue a mis padres entrar y observarme dormir. Lo hacían seguido y a veces era incómodo pero terminé acostumbrándome.

Sentí el sol en mi rostro, había amanecido.

Me levanté y me vestí con los nuevos conjuntos de ropa que la tía Alice y la tía Rosalie me preparaban cada semana.

Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí hacia la estancia, mi mamá se encontraba leyendo como de costumbre en el sillón junto al librero, me saludó como todas las mañanas y se levantó para hablarme.

"Tu padre está afuera te tiene una sorpresa" me sorprendió su tono entusiasmado, según yo estaba castigada ¿por qué recibir regalos?

"Pensé que estaba castigada" susurré con una nota de curiosidad en mi voz. Se escuchó una risita pícara afuera de la casa.

"Y lo estas" dijo con una nota de autoridad y severidad. "Pero no es como una recompensa o regalo, es más bien algo para tu seguridad"

"¿Mi seguridad? ¿Pero qué tiene que ver un regalo con mi seguridad?" cuestioné.

"Ve a ver afuera" me insistió.

Asentí a su argumentación y me dirigí a la puerta con la curiosidad a flor de piel, giré la perilla y abrí la puerta y justo en frente estaba mi papá tapándome toda la vista con la mirada en blanco y una sonrisa ancha, parecía que no le había hecho efecto lo de anoche, ¡eso estaba bien!

"Hola" dijo con una voz dulce y realmente entusiasmado.

"Hola" dije con un poco de desconcierto por tal sorpresa.

Traté de inclinarme hacia la derecha para ver mi regalito, pero mi papá se movió junto conmigo impidiéndome verlo.

"Déjame ver" le reproché.

Me miró con una mirada suspicaz y se movió a un lado.

"¡Aaah!" la emoción no cabía en mi rostro. "¡No lo puedo creer!, gracias" me lancé hacia mi papá abrazándolo.

"Es solo el primero en tu cumpleaños 18 ¿o 7? Bueno… (rectificó) habrá otro"

Mis ojos se ensancharon aún más, podía percibir a mi madre asomarse por la ventana de la sala con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

"Mi propio auto" no lo podía creer.

"Es un Mercedes-Benz SLK-Class convertible, no es la gran cosa, pero mm… supongo que te servirá" mi padre y sus conocimientos de autos, yo jamás lo entendí y no creía lograr hacerlo pero este se miraba fenomenal. Y decir… ¿Qué no era gran cosa? Eso ofendía a mi auto y a mí.

"Te lo compré plateado, supuse que te gustaría ese color, es de familia, pero igual si no te gusta lo podemos cambiar" es de familia, me reí al escuchar eso. Ciertamente los autos de mi padre eran plateados, tenía una obsesión con ese color o algo por el estilo.

"¡¿Qué? Ni de chiste lo cambio, ¡es perfecto! Gracias papá" fui y lo abracé con gran euforia. Pero luego pensé ¿por qué él me daba esto? ¿Acaso ya no estaba castigada?

"¿Por qué me das esto?" cuestioné.

"¿Que no le puedo dar un coche a mi propia hija?" sonó más como una ofensa que como una pregunta.

"No si, ¡cuando quieras!, pero tú y yo sabemos que no me lo diste solamente por esa razón, ¿o me equivoco?" intuición (aporte de mi madre).

"Nessie, no necesitamos entrar en explicaciones" su cara mostró vergüenza, si mi padre fuera un humano se hubiera puesto rojo.

"Papá…" presioné.

Se alcanzó a escuchar una pequeña risita de adentro de la casa y de repente mi madre estaba a un lado de mi padre conteniendo una risa.

"Que ¿te da miedo nuestra hija?" se burló mi madre de mi papá, pobrecito se le caía la cara de vergüenza, soltó una de esas risas de nerviosismo y habló de nuevo.

"Es solo que no me gusta la motocicleta en la que te trae Jacob"

¿Eso era? ¿La moto? Buena si esa era la excusa para regalarme un auto, por mí estaba más que bien. Pero aún así me molestó la forma en que criticó la motocicleta de mí Jacob.

"¿Qué tiene de malo la motocicleta?" pregunté indignada.

"Es poco segura" respondió ágil y velozmente.

La verdad a mí no me parecía insegura, y aunque así lo fuera Jacob no me dejaría en manos de algo inseguro, así que yo no le miraba lo malo a esa vieja pero cómoda motocicleta.

"Eso es cierto…" habló de nuevo mi madre con risa ahogada en el fondo de su voz. "De hecho, yo le regalé esa moto y créeme ya he andado en una y no me fue muy bien"

"¡¿Tú le regalaste esa moto? ¿Anduviste en una? ¿Cuándo? ¿En dónde diablos estabas tú cuando eso sucedió?" esa última fue para mi padre que se había quedado con los ojos en blancos al igual que mi madre por mi repentina y extraña reacción. Empezaba a ser explosiva cuando hablaba, al parecer mi lobito ejercía cierta influencia sobre mí.

"Emm…de hecho se te está haciendo tarde para la escuela Nessie es mejor que te vayas, corre, ve a presumir tu coche" mi madre lo dijo tan a carrereada que parecía que en verdad quería evadir esas preguntas, y si así era, luego le sacaría las respuestas.

Subí mis cosas a mi nuevo auto, prendí el motor, la sensación era realmente excitante y arranqué como si no hubiera un mañana.


	5. Chapter 5: Llena de sorpresas

La historia solo me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a la Saga de Stephenie Meyer

**Aquí les dejo el capitulo 4, espero que les guste...gracias a las personitas que me dejaron review..¡animense! esta historia esta linda solo hay que esperar un poco más...:D**

**cecy**

* * *

**4.-Llena de sorpresas**

Cuando llegué a la escuela, logré captar todos los murmullos alrededor sobre una sola cosa "mi auto", tal vez mí brillante, bello, pero no tan ostentoso coche había llamado mucho la atención. En especial de tres chicas. Una ya la conocía su nombre es Caroline, de tez blanca, cabello castaño claro (como la arena), estatura media, ojos color miel y con una sonrisa que te alejaba de todo aquello que te aquejaba; ella era mi mejor amiga cuando inició el instituto, pero después al entrar las otras dos chicas: Sylvia y Kennedy todo fue distinto, dejó de hablarme aunque en algunas ocasiones me lanzaba miradas de añoranza, y calidez. Mientras tanto Sylvia era como su ejemplo a seguir tanto el de Caroline como el de Kennedy, su piel al igual que todos era blanca (no tanto como la mía pero blanca), tiene una cabellera que llamaba la atención era un negro profundo, sus ojos resaltaban perfectamente ya que eran de un verde olivo demasiado provocativo, su cara siempre tenía un gesto de superioridad ante todos y por supuesto vanidad; ella era muy especial, sin ni siquiera conocerme podía sentir que me guardaba rencor o recelo, en fin no le caía bien ni ella a mí. Y por último estaba Kennedy, ella llegó junto con Sylvia a la escuela, eran inseparables, las mejores amigas, a veces dejaban sola a Caroline y se iban a algún lugar a solas en el que podía hablar con más libertad (sentía como si ocultaran algo); su cabello era rubio blanquecino, tez blanca, ojos como el mar, ella era la más alta de las tres pero no por eso le quitaba autoridad a Sylvia.

"¿Ya vieron? Solo lo trae a presumir" dijo una voz llena de recelo y repugnancia.

"Lo sé Sylvia, ella piensa que es mejor que tú, no lo puedo creer"

"Lo sé, solo me tiene envidia Kennedy, oye Caroline ¿y tú que tanto piensas?"

"¿Yo? Nada, solo que Kennedy tiene razón tal vez piensa que es mejor que tú, como tú solo tienes un Chevrolet Sonic naranja…" y en ese instante Caroline se arrepintió de haber dicho eso. "Lo siento" dijo rápidamente.

"¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?" el enojo se presenció desde la primera hasta la última letra.

"Na…" interrumpió Kennedy.

"No dijo nada Sylvia, solo que Renesmee es una presumida, ¡y ya!, no es momento para pelearnos"

"Tú ¿estás defendiendo a esta desgraciada?" Sylvia subió el volumen de su voz en la última palabra.

"¡Claro que no!" dijo Kennedy con disgusto hacia la idea de traicionar a Sylvia y ¿repugnancia? Se supone que Caroline era su amiga, ¿Cómo podían hablarle así? Aunque ella ya no me hablaba yo le guardaba un gran cariño. "Es sólo que Renesmee nos está mirando, y no es el mejor momento para que nos vea pelear" dijo en casi un susurro, claro que yo lo podía escuchar.

¿Qué? ¿Estaba yo mirándolas a ellas? ¿En verdad no me había dado cuenta?

Cuando reaccioné miré alrededor y noté que ya estaba estacionada y que se me iba a hacer tarde sino me apresuraba.

Me salí del auto con mis cosas en las manos y me dirigí a mi primera clase; en el camino me encontré con mi mejor amigo David Keys que estaba "estacionando" su motocicleta, él es un chico de cabello castaño, tez blanca con un ligero tono moreno y un poco rosa las mejillas, ojos hipnóticamente azules y de estatura media.

"¡Ey Nessie! ¿Sabes de quién es ese auto? Está llamando la atención de todos" lo dijo con tono de admiración hacia aquel objeto de cuatro ruedas. Cuando David empezó a llamarme Nessie me sorprendí ya que los únicos que conocían ese apodo eran mi familia y Jake, pero no le tomé importancia y lo dejé pasar, al fin de cuentas era más cómodo Nessie que Renesmee.

Solté una pequeña risita que me delataba totalmente y me volteé hacia él mientras esperaba su reacción. Al ver que ponía una cara confusa no pude evitar hablar.

"Lo siento, creo que es el mío" dije apenada pero sinceramente con gran alegría.

"Oh" fue lo único que fue capaz de decir, luego una sonrisa de complacencia y felicidad cruzó por su rostro, parecía estar realmente emocionado.

"Y… ¿va rápido?" sabía lo que tramaba.

"Mmm…Algo ¿quieres probar?" dije como si fuera algo no tan excitante, normal. Vi como se emocionaba casi podría jurar que desde sus adentros gritaba de euforia.

"¿Me dejarías…?" hubo una súplica en medio de esta cuestión.

Se veía tan ridículo y hermoso pidiéndome mi auto que no pude decir no. Él era mi mejor amigo, lo quería, claro que no pasaría más que de una amistad, mis ojos sólo podían ver a Jacob.

"Tal vez…sólo si voy yo contigo" dije sin pensarlo, sabía que a Jacob no le parecería eso pero no podía dejar pasar esa ridícula y hermosa cara, a parte no vería a mi lobito dentro de un tiempo. Estoy castigada.

Su rostro se iluminó de inmediato (esa reacción no me la esperaba).

"Sin dudarlo" y extendió una gran y complaciente sonrisa que dejaría sin aliento a muchas excepto a mí, ya que él único que me robaba el aliento era mi Jacob ¿Qué estaría haciendo él ahora?

Le correspondí su sonrisa y nos dirigimos a clases.

Las primeras horas como era de esperarse eran aburridas, mi intelecto era más elevado que esto, a veces me aburría pero agradecía muchísimo que me sobrara tiempo libre para pensar.

Sólo compartía tres clases con David; español, gimnasia y biología. Aunque por alguna razón la mayoría de las veces no asistía a biología, al Profr. Banner no le importaba y yo me hice a la idea que faltaba sólo porque era la última hora y trataba de evitar el aburrimiento ¡y vaya que era aburrida esa clase! (siempre que salía de esa clase él ya no estaba).

Sonó la campana, agradecida por eso me fui a la clase de español donde seguro estaría David.

¡Al fin alguien con quien hablar! Dije para mis adentros mientras veía a David acomodarse en su silla junto a la mía.

"¡Hey Nessie! Siéntate aquí conmigo"

"No planeaba hacer otra cosa David" dije con una obvia expresión.

"¿Hiciste la tarea de español?"

"Para eso nomas me querías" dije refunfuñando mientras le pasaba la tarea.

"Yo te quiero siempre" dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "Y te digo la verdad…el español no es lo mío" escuché una pequeña risa salirse de sus labios.

"Ay si el muy gringo" dije presumiendo su sabiduría en el habla inglés.

"Ya, está bien, no quiero sacar a tema otra vez mis orígenes latinos" dijo un poco molesto. Yo sabía que a él no le gustaba hablar sobre su familia, jamás me había contado sobre sus padres biológicos y nunca tocaba el tema para no ponerlo incómodo. "Creo que necesitaré una tutora para esta materia… ¿sabes?" me guiñó el ojo. Reí.

"Si quieres yo puedo ser" me ofrecí amablemente.

"¡¿En serio? ¡Wow! ¡Eres la mejor Nessie!" y me estrujó con sus cálidos brazos.

La clase pasó rápido, lo cual agradecía bastante, (quería ver a mi Jacob ¡ya!, aunque la verdad no sabía si mis padres me dejarían). El receso fue normal al igual que todo el día.

Estaba en clase de biología cuando sonó la campana, tomé mis libros y me dirigí hacia el aparcamiento. Busqué las llaves en mi mochila pero no las encontraba, me empecé a preocupar cuando de repente vi a David recargado en mi mercedes con las llaves colgando de su dedo mientras las hacia girar una y otra vez (lo más extraño fue que él no estuvo en clase de biología y la última vez que lo había visto fue dos horas antes de la misma). Con una mirada de enojo me dirigí a enfrentarlo ¿Cómo se atrevió a robarme las llaves del coche?

Cuando estuve a punto de hablar me interrumpió rápidamente.

"Recuerda que hoy me prestarías el auto" dijo con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Yo nunca dije que hoy" repliqué.

"Vamos Nessie, ¿Qué más da? Ándale vamos a dar una vuelta a la manzana, ¿sí?" parecía un niño berrinchudo haciéndole un escándalo a su mamá.

"Mmm…de acuerdo, pero sólo un rato, debo de regresar a casa temprano" no estaba segura del todo de que debería salir, pero si no le decía que sí estaría enfadando todo los días de lo que resta del año.

"¡Sí! Por eso te quiero" me abrazó fuertemente y se fue a sentar al asiento del piloto. Si Jacob estuviera aquí lo fulminaría con la mirada, la verdad me extrañaba que Jake no me llamara ¿algo le habrá pasado? No quise pensar en eso porque luego me pondría demasiado nerviosa y pesimista.

Me subí al auto y enseguida David arrancó el motor. Estuvo más de una hora tirando gasolina por todo Forks, hasta que por fin lo convencí de que era hora de irnos a nuestras casas. Se estacionó en frente de su casa y se dirigió a mí.

"Gracias por este día tan grandioso" susurró en mi rostro. Parecía que pretendía hacer una cosa pero al instante se arrepentía y no quería saber que era.

"De nada" dije de manera cortante. Esa proximidad francamente me molestaba. Traté de buscar alguna distracción y entonces recordé que nuevamente no había asistido a biología pero esta vez sí se había quedado en el instituto. "¿Por qué no fuiste a biología?" pregunté.

"Yo…no tenía ganas" dijo entrecortadamente. Iba a decir algo pero en ese momento me interrumpió.

Nessie…" susurró acercándose aún más a mí. En sus ojos pude ver sus intenciones y no eran muy agradables.

¿Qué le pasaba a David? ¿Qué no sabe que tengo novio? ¿Qué pasa con Jake? ¿Por qué ahora David actuaba de esta manera? ¡Jamás se había comportado así! Eran los pensamientos que cruzaban en mi cabeza mientras David se acercaba más. Traté de hacerme para atrás pero me topé con la puerta del auto ¡No había escapatoria! Mi mente procesaba todo rápidamente: la proximidad de David, sus intenciones, Jacob el amor de mi vida, el cuerpo de David acercándose más a mí acorralándome y la única salida.

Moví lentamente mi mano y abrí la puerta, caí hacia atrás con el cuerpo de David encima de mí, chocando contra el asfalto.

"¡Ay!" musité. Sabía que no me dolía mucho, apenas y pude sentir el golpe, pero era la única forma para que David se me quitara de encima.

"Lo siento…no sé como…" lo interrumpí antes de que dijera algo que yo no quisiera escuchar.

"No te preocupes, no pasó nada" sentí que algo punzó un poco en mi antebrazo, lo levanté y pude notar un enorme raspón, le tomaría horas a mi organismo curarlo por completo.

"¿Estás bien? ¿No estás lastimada? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?"

"Me ayudarías bastante si te me quitaras de encima" dije a regañadientes, no me gustaba la posición en la que estaba arriba de mí.

"Oh…" y se quitó, me ayudó a levantarme y avergonzado se dirigió a su casa.

Yo no quería seguir con esto así que me metí al auto, me despedí de él y salí casi volando de ahí. Necesitaba aniquilar ese pensamiento de mi memoria, no soportaría que mi padre lo viera y se pusiera furioso con David no era para tanto, ¿o sí? Me preocupaba Jacob, no sabía si debería decirle o dejarlo pasar, se me agotaba el tiempo y no tenía respuesta, decidí pensar en el día aburrido de la escuela para ocultar lo que había pasado en la tarde. Se me daba bien ocultar pensamientos así como mostrarlos pero eso nadie lo sabía más que yo.

Cuando metí el auto al garaje de la casa de mis abuelos Carlisle y Esme (deberíamos mandar hacer un garaje en mi casa) noté que estaba una familiar motocicleta en la entrada, mis pensamientos reaccionaron y empezaron a girar solamente en una persona "Jake".

"¡Ah! ¡¿Está aquí? ¿Jake?" empecé a gritar eufóricamente mientras entraba a la casa.

Y ahí estaba sentado en la sala platicando con mi mamá.

"¡Jake!" grité y salté hacia sus brazos, se sentía bien estar en ellos, tan cálidos, protectores y suaves.

"¡Hey Nessie! Jaja…parece que no me viste en años" dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, podría jurar que a él también le agradaba tenerme cerca de él así como yo.

"No, fueron siglos" dije con un puchero perfectamente marcado.

"Yo también te extrañé" susurró besando mi mejilla.

"¿Pero cómo…qué haces aquí?" pregunté confundida. Mi mente estaba hecha un lío con todo lo que me había pasado hoy: el castigo, el auto, Jake, David… ¡ah! Reaccioné y borré la última parte de mi cabeza. Noté cuando mi padre frunció el seño en respuesta de lo que pasaba en mi cabeza.

"Qué no puedo venir a ver a mi novia…" dijo haciéndose el indignado.

Besé su mano que colgaba en mi hombro. "Cuando quieras" dije llena de placer. "Pero aún no me has respondido, ¿qué haces aquí? Se supone que estoy castigada" ya sabía a dónde se dirigía esto.

"Pues…veraz…" Jacob dudó mientras miraba a mi padre.

"Pienso levantarte el castigo, exageré un poco y bueno ahora que tienes un auto…necesitas más protección y supongo que disfrutas más la compañía de Jacob que de nosotros…" corrí a abrazarlo.

"Te quiero papá" el también me abrazó y besó mi coronilla.

"También te quiero Nessie, eres lo mejor que nos ha pasado a tu madre y a mí, ¡jamás lo olvides!"

"Nunca" dije en un ligero susurro.


	6. Chapter 6: Preguntas

La historia solo me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a la Saga de Stephenie Meyer

**Este cap es corto...saben había dejado de publicar esta historia la cual ya voy en capitulos finales en Facebook. En fin dejé de publicarla aquí porque sí me desanimé con los pocos review que tiene la historia, pero uno que me acaban de dejar hizo que lo siguiera gracias Jazz Cullen Black..:D**

**cecy**

* * *

**5.-preguntas**

"Buenas noches pequeña" fue lo último que escuché de su voz, de la voz del amor de mi vida, de mi Jake, después caí en un profundo sueño.

Había pasado todo el día con él paseando por Forks recuperando el tiempo perdido.

Yo no podía dejar de pensar en la insinuación de David y Jacob notaba mi distracción. Empecé a buscar un punto fijo hacia dónde mirar, tomé mi brazo y empecé a acariciar mí raspón de hace unas cuantas horas, nadie lo había notado, no hasta ahora.

"¿Qué te pasó Nessie?" sonaba preocupado.

"Nada" respondí en un hilo de voz, me sorprendió la misma, parecía que las imágenes de mi cabeza me habían estado torturando. Necesitaba decirle la verdad pero… ¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Podría decirle que una persona que quiero mucho trató de besarme? No, no podría… pero debería…

"Tienes un raspón ahí ¿y no te pasó nada?" empezaba a preocuparse, tomó mi brazo y besó la herida. "Listo ya está curada" dijo con una gracia increíble… debería decírselo…

"Jake…" miré sus ojos por un segundo, la profundidad de estos hizo que se me escapara un suspiro y luego fijé mis ojos en un punto fijo, lejos de aquella mirada tan reveladora.

"Si Nessie…" la curiosidad se asomaba otra vez por sus ojos.

"Necesito decirte algo" no estaba segura de lo que iba hacer, mi único consuelo era que no había besado a David y que él no se encontraba cerca de Jake.

"Mi Nessie, te escucho pequeña" insinuó. Cuando Jacob se lo proponía podía ser muy dulce.

"Bueno…" dije sin voltear a mirarlo, no quería ver su rostro en el momento en que le dijera la verdad. Sabía que saldría corriendo a matar a David, debía proteger a David de Jake aunque tenga merecido que mi novio lo mate no soportaría ver a mi mejor amigo muerto.

"¿Si?" su tono persuasivo no me dio fuerzas para decir la verdad.

En ese momento hubiera creído en verdad que me estaba dando un retortijón en el estómago de no ser porque no se podía en mi caso, me arrepentí por salud mental y la salud física de Jake y de David (aunque mi preocupación era más por David que por el resto de nosotros dos).

"Que te amo" se me daba bien mentirle con una verdad, algo realista y profundo como mi sincero amor hacia él.

"Creo que eso ya lo sabía" me dijo con voz seductora y graciosa a la vez. "Pero me gusta escucharlo de tus labios" me sonrió y me besó tiernamente. Me apretó hacia él, creí que había terminado su interrogatorio y que lo dejaría pasar pero como siempre en el caso de mi Jacob me equivoqué.

Se separó de mi y empezó a rozar tiernamente con sus dedos mi raspón, que ahora se miraba más bien como una pequeña marca de hace años, me curaba rápidamente.

"Pero aún no me has dicho que te pasó en tu antebrazo" empezó a impacientarse.

Retiré mis ojos nuevamente de los suyos y vi como frunció el seño y me apretó más a él como señal de que quería una respuesta y la quería ahora.

"Me caí y me golpeé con el asfalto" dije rápidamente. Volteé a verlo a los ojos, estos destilaban incredulidad, sabía que mentía, él lo sabía.

"Eso ni tú te lo crees, Nessie…tienes reflejos de vampiro, reaccionas a la velocidad de la luz, es imposible que te caigas no si tú no querías caerte" insinuación, odiaba cuando deducía a tal velocidad. "O ¿es qué alguien se atrevió a golpearte?" gruñó por lo bajo.

"No" mire mi raspón tratando de ocultar mis ojos. "Sanará pronto, recuerda que soy fuerte" dije graciosa esperando que ahí terminara la conversación.

Asintió. Sabía que no lo dejaría así, más adelante sacaría la conversación a flote otra vez pero me conformaba que por el día de hoy se había acabado. Besó mi mejilla y dijo profundamente… "Puedes contarme lo que sea y lo sabes" yo no quería que él creyera que desconfiaba de él pero era algo que preferiría guardarlo para siempre, no era un grato recuerdo y por lo tanto no sería causante de un ataque de enojo por parte de Jacob.

…

La luz de un nuevo día me despertó iluminando todo mi cuarto y mi piel que apenas tenía un reflejo de luz. Un rayo de luz se postró en el espejo de al lado de mi cama y llamó mi atención, había una nota en el mismo con una caligrafía que conocía a la perfección.

_Nessie:_

_Jake llegará por ti una hora antes del instituto, procura estar lista,_

_Estaremos en casa de Carlisle y Esme planeando la próxima salida de cacería, no te sorprendas si Jake no te trae para acá de primera instancia, algún día te traerá. Jajaja_

_Hay comida en la casa si quieres…aunque sé que no es muy de tu agrado. El frasco que dejé en el comedor evítalo son unos fármacos para tu abuelo Charlie recuerda que no debes tentar ni uno sólo de esos._

_Bueno besos, te quiero mi niña._

_Mamá_

Según el aroma que tenía la nota era fresca aún, aproximadamente se habían ido hace media hora, tenía tiempo de sobra para arreglarme. Salté de la cama y me dirigí a tomar un breve baño matutino. Recordé que el día pasado Jake se había llevado mi auto ¿qué estaría haciéndole mi lobito a mi auto? Salí tomé algunas cosas de la cocina, aunque sabía que no eran tan apetecibles como la sangre me mantenían con energía. Tomé lo necesario, agarré un papel y escribí _"¡NO!" _y lo pegué en el frasco de la mesa.

Tomé mis cosas y salí de la casa; me senté en uno de los columpios que mi papá me había puesto años atrás cuando era niña y jugaba con él y mi mamá, estaban un poco oxidados pero funcionaban bien, me hizo recordar los viejos tiempos. Un pitido me sacó de las garras de mi mente, era Jacob quien se veía como todo un galán en un comercial de autos: chamarra de cuero, lentes, mirada sexy, y un buen auto que promocionar, ¡Todo estaba listo! Me reí de mi pequeña broma mental y Jacob sólo me miró con extrañez y después lo dejó por la alegría. Jake era una de esas personas que saben cuando se deben de mantener a raya en ciertas cosas.

En eso se me cruzó por la mente algo que mamá puso en su nota "_no te sorprendas si Jake no te trae para acá de primera instancia, algún día te traerá" _me quedé absorta por un momento pensando… ¿Qué quería decir eso?

"Te ves bien" me dijo my sexy novio, ¡Wow! Ese grandulón si tenía que mostrar…

"Tú más" lo alagué mientras besaba sus labios.

"Si tengo que presumir este auto supuse que tenía que ir a la moda" dijo guiñándome el ojo.

"Ajá… ¿Qué le hiciste a mi Jacob?" puse un poco de dramatismo en mi voz para que sonará realista. Jake bufó y me apretó más a su cuerpo.

"Siempre hay que estar a la moda, Nessie" susurró a pocos centímetros de mis labios.

"Estoy de acuerdo, pero cariño esos zapatos no son iguales" dije sonrojándome.

"¿De qué hablas?" se separó de mí y miró sus zapatos por unos segundos y me miró confundido. "Yo los veo iguales"

"Cariño estoy de acuerdo, son cafés los dos, pero son diferentes modelos" dije con una mueca en mi rostro.

"Sabes que eso no me importa, además no encontré sus pares… ¿se nota mucho?"

"Deshonras a la moda, si te viera mi tía Alice…" dije como si fuera un pecado no tener sentido de la moda, mi tía Alice me había enseñado bien.

"Bueno ¿venimos a criticar mi sentido de la moda o a llevarte a la escuela?" no me dio tiempo de contestar, severamente me jaló y me dio un beso. "Vámonos" me susurró al oído y yo lo seguí.


	7. Chapter 7: Visitas

La historia solo me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a la Saga de Stephenie Meyer

**Como les había dicho antes, este fic lo tengo en Facebook, y lo terminé ayer, estoy muy emocionada y feliz por todas las personas que me lo leyeron allá y por las que me lo leen aquí, gracias.**

**cecy**

* * *

**6.- VISITAS**

La escuela transcurrió como era de costumbre. Cuando Jacob me dejó en el instituto Sylvia y sus amigas no dejaban de mirarlo de pies a cabeza, me molestaba su actitud hacia mí pero me molestaba aún más su hipocresía ante Jacob, siempre eran dulces y cariñosas cuando él estaba cerca, yo jamás le dije lo malas que eran conmigo, no lo creía importante ni conveniente.

Cuando llegué y Jake se fue, David se acercó a mí, no pude evitar sonrojarme del coraje por recordar su intento por besarme, pensé en correr y evitar ese enfrentamiento pero era demasiado tarde ya estaba enfrente de mí.

"Hola" dije saludando con su mano. Notó mis mejillas sonrojadas y pasó su mano por mi mejilla, me estremecí. Nadie me había tocado más que Jacob se sentía raro otro tipo de textura y temperatura en mi piel.

"Hola" dije apáticamente, alejándome de su roce. Sé que fue descortés pero las cosas no iban a poder ser igual, él sabía que yo tenía novio y aún así trató de besarme.

"Lo siento…por todo" iba a reprochar pero prosiguió como si no me hubiera visto. "Siento tú caída, tu golpe que veo que ahora está en perfectas condiciones lo cual es extraño ya que ayer estaba horrible…" estaba vacilando, no podía dejarlo seguir, se daría cuenta que había raro en mí.

"Está bien, no hay problema" lo interrumpí abruptamente. Al terminar de decir esto caminé alejándome del lugar, pero me alcanzó tomando mi brazo y jalándome.

"Siento haber tratado de besarte" dijo a un volumen en el que si todo Forks estuviera reunido en el aparcamiento del instituto lo hubieran escuchado. Parecía arrepentido pero divertido por su disculpa, ¿le gustó la idea de besarme? ¡¿Qué estaba loco?

"Shh…" dije tratando de que nadie escuchara, al parecer no había moros en la costa… ¡Oh no! Sylvia estaba mirando directo para acá…que no haya escuchado, que no haya escuchado…me supliqué a mí misma. "Ya pasó, vámonos a clases es tarde" dije cortante, quería irme de ahí ¡ya!

Pasé las primeras clases rezando para que Sylvia no hubiera escuchado ni pío de lo que David me había dicho hace unas horas.

Llegó el almuerzo me dirigí a la cafetería como de costumbre sola, no tenía muchas amigas, mi mejor amigo era David y ahora estaba enojado con él por su imprudencia y atrevimiento.

Me senté en una mesa vacía y empecé a jugar con mi alimento que minutos antes había comprado "sándwich de pavo y refresco" casi no me gustaba la comida humana, pero era tolerable, nunca me la terminaba por lo cual era núcleo de sospechas y chismes en el instituto.

"Así que… David te gusta ¿Ah?" ¡Sylvia! Gritó la vocecilla de mi cabeza que siempre me avisaba cuando había peligro. Me sacó de mis cabales por completo con ese comentario.

"Es algo que a ti no te importa" musité. No tenía ganas de entablar conversación con nadie, así sea el Presidente del Mundo no quería hablar, mis humos estaban a punto de explotar.

"Oh…claro que me importa Renesmee, dañarás a Jake y es algo que no lo permitiré" ¿Jake? ¿Qué tenía que ver mi Jacob con esto? La miré confusa. Una idea cruzó mi mente. Me levanté de mi asiento tomé el refresco abierto y se lo vacié entero a Sylvia. Kennedy y Caroline (de las cuales no me había percatado de su presencia) engrandaron los ojos a tal grado que parecían que se iban a salir.

"Ocúpate de tus asuntos arpía" terminando esta frase me dirigí hacia mi siguiente clase con una sonrisa triunfante, pero con un ánimo de los mil demonios, la misma pregunta me seguía retumbando ¿Qué tenía que ver mi Jacob con esto?

Para mi suerte las clases pasaron rápido. Me encontraba en el aparcamiento con David a una distancia considerable de Sylvia y sus amigas (no quería pegarle enfrente de todos), a cada una de ellas las detestaba, excepto a Caroline a la que alguna vez la quise como hermana.

David hablaba entusiasmadamente sobre algo, aunque no estaba segura de que ya que no le estaba poniendo atención. Mis ojos se centraron en un mercedes (el mío) que iba entrando al instituto con un chico guapo manejándolo al que muy orgullosa llamo "novio".

"Nessie" gritó Jake saludándome con una mano mientras estacionaba el auto frente a David y a mí. Se bajó y yo corrí a abrazarlo.

"Hola amor…creo que te pediré prestado el carro más seguido" dijo con tono sarcástico. David carraspeó.

"Oh" musité. "Jacob él es David, David él es Jacob"

"Hola…soy David el mejor amigo de Nessie"

"Y yo soy Jacob el novio de Nessie" recalcó cada una de las palabras.

"Bueno Nessie, creo que no podrás darme un aventón, así que…nos vemos" me tomó de los brazos y me abrazó efusivamente en frente de mi Jacob, lo escuché gruñir. Jake me sacó de los brazos a tirones de David y me protegió con los suyos.

"Nos vemos" y me subí a mi auto en el asiento del copiloto.

Después de varios minutos de silencio con Jake me atreví a hablar.

"Y bien… ¿a dónde vamos?" él me acercó a él con su brazo.

"Bueno mi papá y la manada organizaron una especie de fiesta para conocerte ya que la mayoría no te ha visto más que en mí cabeza y…si no quieres igual no vamos y hacemos otra cosa divertida como no sé…escaparnos a Seattle otra vez" hice una sonrisa hacia aquel recuerdo, las consecuencias no fueron tan malas pero estaba segura que esta vez no correría con la misma suerte.

"La fiesta suena bien, ¿estará Seth cierto?" pregunté. Seth era uno de mis mejores amigos, era tan bueno e igual de gracioso que Jacob, me agradaba.

"¿Seth?"

"Sí, Seth" afirmé.

"Mmm…supongo que sí"

"¡Bien!" dije entusiasmada.

"Empiezo a ponerme celoso de Seth, Nessie" solté una risita.

"No tienes por qué" y lo besé dulcemente en los labios.

* * *

**Este cap es corto, el siguiente es muy interesante y es en donde empieza la trama..uu!**


	8. Chapter 8: Acechada por el pasado

La historia solo me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a la Saga de Stephenie Meyer

**AQUI EL CAP PRIMORDIAL, ¡COMIENZA EL TRAMA! Por favor me interesa lo que piensan de este cap, ¿review?**

**cecy**

* * *

**7.-Acechada por el pasado**

La fiesta fue grandiosa, conocí a todos los de la manada. Quil y Embry siempre me hacían reír al igual que Seth. Leah era un poco reservada con los demás pero le agradaba que al fin Jacob dejara de sufrir, o eso me había dicho ella aunque no entendí bien el por qué.

Agotada, Jake me dejó en casa de mis abuelos Carlisle y Esme no sin antes besarme por última vez en el día.

Entré y mi madre estaba sentada con la tía Rosalie platicando mientras mis tíos Emmett y Jasper hacían una clase de lucha en la cocina ¡eran unos niños!

"Hola" dije animadamente mientras dejaba mi mochila en mesita de la estancia.

"Hola peque" dijo mi tía Rosalie.

"Tía… ¿me presta su computadora?"

"Oh, sí, claro"

Subí las escaleras. Tenía que transcribir unos ejercicios e imprimirlos. Cuando llegué al cuarto me percaté que no me había traído mis cosas. Bajé tranquilamente mientras se acercaban los murmullos de una extraña conversación.

"Se ha puesto muy hermosa Nessie ¿no crees?" preguntó mi tía Rosalie.

"Lo sé, es hermosa" contestó mi madre.

"¿Recuerdas los viejos tiempos? Digo… ¿cuándo la cargabas en tu vientre?"

"Sí…fueron momentos hermosos, aunque muy complicados" ¡Wow! La conversación se volvía interesante. Sabía que no debería espiar, pero esto se trataba sobre mí así que estaba bien ¿no?

"Jajaja, lo sé, aún no puedo creer que el tonto de mi hermanito cele tanto a Nessie, ¡ya vez! Cuando estaba en tu vientre ni siquiera la quería… ¡y ahora!..." ¡¿Qué había dicho? Debí haber escuchado mal… ¡¿mi padre no me quiso alguna vez? ¡No! ¡Eso es imposible!

"Rosalie, ya…no seas tan dura con Edward, él solo quería protegerme" ¿Protegerla? ¿De qué? ¿Acaso de mí? La histeria empezó a apoderarse de mí.

"Yooo… ¿dura?... ¡por Dios Bella! No hace unos cuantos años atrás no podía ni pensar en Renesmee de buena forma" dijo mi tía Rosalie riéndose. Yo no veía la gracia. ¡Mi padre no me quería! ¡O no me quiso alguna vez! ¡Pero qué…! La voz de mi madre me sacó de mi aturdimiento.

"Rosalie, Edward sólo estaba nervioso, no soportaba como me consumía al grado de casi morir… pero ahora ¡adora a Nessie! Y eso quedó en el pasado" ¿Pasado? ¡Por Dios! ¡Y mi madre pretendía que jamás me iba a enterar! ¡Que mi padre nunca me quiso! Y que ahora parece un celoso conmigo… ¡No! ¡¿Cómo pudo llegar a odiarme? Estudié más de cerca las palabras de mi madre "_no soportaba como me consumía al grado de casi morir_" ¿¡Yo casi mato a mi mamá! Exploté internamente.

No pude soportarlo más, seguir escuchando dañaría mi salud mental, ¡q

¡Qué va! ¡Ya estaba perturbada con la simple idea de haber estado a punto de matar a mi madre!

Ahora recordaba el por qué en la primera imagen de mi mamá estuviera tan demacrada y toda ensangrentada. Hice una mueca de dolor al recordar esto.

Miles de pensamientos cruzaban mi cabeza ¡no podía quedarme aquí! ¡No podía esperar a que llegara mi papá y lo viera a la cara! ¡No podía! ¡¿Cómo pudo fingir todo este tiempo? ¡¿Cómo? Y si no fingía… ¡No! Claro que lo hizo, los sentimientos no cambian de la noche a la mañana, y si fuera así ¿qué caso tenía? Aún así alguna vez el me odió y yo no podía olvidarlo así como así. Pensé desesperadamente por dónde y cómo salir de la casa sin ser notada (claro que eso sería imposible). ¡La cocina! Pensé rápidamente… no porque mis tíos Jasper y Emmett están jugando unas luchitas… ¡La puerta principal!…bastante obvio…Seguí pensando. ¿El cuarto? Mmm… uno de los cuartos daba al patio trasero… ¡Perfecto! Subí silenciosamente, entré a uno de los cuartos (no sé bien cuál de todos, ¡no tenía cabeza para distinguirlos!) me asomé por la ventana, parecía bastante alto… ¡Vamos eres ágil! Me dije para motivarme… quería salir de ahí así que no pensé mucho y me lancé… por instinto propio (y por costumbre) cerré los ojos ¡grave error! Sólo escuché un gran crujido y mi propio grito ahogado en mi garganta.

Dolores punzantes recorrían mi mano y pierna derecha… Gran silencio se escuchó en la casa ¡Debía salir ya! Corrí hasta donde mi estado me lo permitía, deseé internamente que alguno de mi familia hubiera dejado las llaves dentro del coche, porque si no tendría que emplear uno de los trucos que Jake me enseñó "como robar un coche" me hubiera reído de mi gran hazaña de no ser por la situación en la que me encontraba. Rápidamente me introduje en el jeep de mi tío Emmett (el único despistado que dejaría las llaves dentro del coche) el dolor en mi pierna aumentó cuando brinqué para meterme a tal monumento de carro. Gemí. El tiempo se me agotaba, ya los escuchaba preguntarse por mí y yendo a verificar dónde estaba. Encendí el auto y con una maniobra enseñada por mi tío favorito Emmett reversé hasta salir de la cochera, estuve segurísima de que escucharon eso ya que los ruidos dentro de la casa se suspendieron, era cuestión de segundo para que me vieran…correría por mi misma pero la pierna rota no me favorecía, refunfuñé de pura frustración.

Mientras más me alejaba de la casa más preguntaba hacia a dónde ir. Puedo ir a Seattle…o a Port Angeles…

Pero nada me convencía, necesitaba a Jacob, necesitaba platicarle lo que pasó, necesitaba sus fuertes brazos consolándome, lo necesitaba a él. Sin pensarlo dos veces regresé por el camino que había pasado minutos atrás y me adentré a La Push. Di con la casa de mi amado fácilmente, me adentré y salí del ENORME auto una vez que este estuvo parado. No pude soportar el impacto así que caí desplomada en el suelo (no fue solo por mi pierna dañada, si no porque estaba tan mal psicológicamente que no pude reaccionar como debería). Jacob se asomó por la ventana de su casa y en cuanto me vio tendida en el suelo, inmediatamente corrió hacia afuera a ayudarme. Me cargó en brazos dentro de su casa, me recostó en un sillón, el movimiento que tomó no fue tan cuidadoso como debería, él estaba temblando.

"¡Ay!" me había lastimado un poco la pierna al acomodarme en su regazo, él no sabía lo del accidente previo. Me miró con seño de preocupación y su mirada recorrió desde mi mano dañada hasta mi pierna lastimada.

"¡Nessie! ¡Pero qué…!" su manos se movían como locas entre mi mano y mi pierna, sin tentarlas realmente. Hizo una extraña maniobra en la que se zafó de mi cuerpo recostándome en el sillón mientras se levantaba y caminaba de un lado a otro en la pequeña sala de estar.

"¡¿Qué te pasó? ¡¿Quién… quién te hizo esto?" sonó desesperado, no sabía si debía tocarme o no.

"Llamaré a Carlisle" dijo mientras tomaba el teléfono y empezaba a marcar.

No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo tenía para que ellos dedujeran que terminaría aquí, pero estaba segura que era cuestión de minutos.

"¡No!" grité desesperada. Su rostro marcó confusión.

"Por favor no… te lo explicaré, te explicaré todo… pero por favor no lo llames, no llames a ninguno de ellos" dije mientras me hundía entre mis lamentos.

"Pero qué…" algo vio en mi rostro que hizo parar lo que iba a decir.

"Descubrí…" tenía que sacar la fuerza y el coraje para desahogarme, tenía que contarle, no soportaría vivir con esto sin ni siquiera decírselo a alguien. Después de varios segundos de debate interno me tragué el dolor y continué. "Descubrí que mi papá…" vacilé. "Que mi papá no me quiso" exploté. "El me odió Jake, ¡me odió! No me quiso porque yo mataba a mamá ¡La mataba! ¡Por mi culpa casi muere Jake!" me dolía aceptar que yo fui la causante de eso, tal vez y solo tal vez… el odio que alguna vez mi padre tuvo hacia mí estaba justificado, tal vez…

Jacob, mi Jacob, me rodeó con sus brazos sin palabra alguna, aunque lo escuchaba gruñir de vez en cuanto. Al paso de varios segundos, la ansiedad él no la soportó, rompió el silencio.

"¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo de enteraste?" vaciló al hacer la pregunta. Era yo o me ocultaba algo, lo presentía.

"Yo…" no sabía si decir la verdad o no, se me oprimía el pecho el tan sólo recordarlo. ¿Qué más da si lo digo o no? "Yo…tal vez escuché una conversación que no me correspondía" enuncié.

"Oh" iba a decir algo, pero en eso su celular sonó, no quise pensar quien podía ser. Jacob refunfuñó al ver el nombre de su celular, reprimí un pequeño grito. Me miró con la pregunta en sus ojos, asentí, me daba igual si se enteraban si estaba aquí o no.

"¿Diga?" sonó como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Déjate de estupideces y dime, ¿está Nessie contigo? ¡Y no me mientas!" hasta donde yo estaba lograba escuchar todo lo que mi padre decía desde el otro lado del celular. Jake me cuestionó con la mirada. ¿Les diría que estaba aquí? Esperé a su respuesta.

"Y si está aquí ¿qué?" contradijo la razón de mi existir.

"Jake" el celular cambió de manos de mi padre a la de mi madre, pude distinguir su voz. "Por favor, necesito…es mi hija, me necesita" sonaba desesperada, de me oprimía el pecho al escuchar a mi madre así aunque solo sea a distancia.

"Yo…" Jacob también se preocupó por el tono de voz de mi madre, no hacía otra cosa más que mirarme, ¿qué podía contestar?

El celular desde el otro lado de la línea cambió de manos.

"Mira Jacob Black, Renesmee es mi hija, no tienes derecho…"

"¿Qué no tengo derecho? ¿De derechos me hablas tú? ¿Tú que la has lastimado? Por Dios ¡no me hables de derechos maldito chupasangre!" se empezaba a enojar.

"Mira Jacob si a esas vamos, yo también puedo jugar este juego" ¿Cuándo la conversación se salió de control?

"Garrapata inmunda no te metas conmigo porque también puedo mostrar tus trapitos al sol ¿eh?"

"¡Ay por Dios!" una risa histérica se escuchó de la boca que yo suponía era de mi padre. "¡No me hables de verdades! Porque… ¿acaso no eras tú el que la quiso matar alguna vez?" ¡¿Qué? Sentí mi corazón detenerse para luego palpitar frenéticamente en mi pecho, ¿Pero qué…? ¡¿Qué diablos había dicho mi padre? ¡¿De qué hablaba? La histeria se mostraba en mi rostro consternado ¿Mi Jake… ¡MATARME! Jake me dirigió una mirada de tristeza y arrepentimiento para después a pasar a una ira temible.

"Mejor dejamos esta conversación para después" susurró tratando de controlarse. Se dirigió a la esquina de la habitación más alejada de mí (sabía que suponía un peligro para mí en ese estado, si explotaba se transformaría y no sería bueno si pasara cerca de mí, me lo había dicho en una de tantas conversaciones que tuvimos antes de nuestra relación).

"¿Para después?... ¿Te dolió recordar no es cierto? ¿Creías que porque yo estaba ocupado salvando a Bella mientras tu maldecías al mundo no podía leer tus pensamientos? Tal vez estuviera mi cuerpo y la mayoría de mi mente en otro sitio, pero mi lector de mentes estaba intacto puesto en ti" se escuchó de la otra línea en tono sarcástico y desesperante. Esa actitud de mi papá la desconocía totalmente, sabía que era posesivo y algo explosivo en ocasiones ¿pero así? No lo creo.

La desilusión por ambas ocasiones me embargó: mi padre el ser que amaba y respetaba, mi ejemplo, mi protector… me odiaba; y Jacob, mi Jacob… el ser que más amaba en la faz de la Tierra me había fallado de la manera más cruel… intentó matarme (la idea no entraba en mi cabeza). Sentí una punzada de dolor aparentemente real recorrerme y envolverme en las sombras del dolor.

Se me había olvidado completamente donde estaba, con quién, que había pasado… todo quedó absorbido en un hoyo negro en el que me sambutía hasta quedar ahogada por las penumbras de la realidad. Un grito feroz me sacó de mi ensoñación.

"¡Será mejor que no me hagas hablar Cullen!" estalló Jacob dejando a mi papá colgado ya que destruyó el celular con su mano, lo hizo trizas.

Después de unos minutos reparadores para él, pero atormentadores para mí, decidió acercarse.

"Nessie…" su rostro detonaba preocupación y dolor, me partió verlo así. No pude evitar llorar, me desplomé en el sillón y en seguida sus cálidos brazos trataron de consolarme.

"¡Aléjate!" no quise hacerlo, pero era lo mejor.

"Pero Nessie…" dolor, otra vez más dolor.

"¡No! ¡No! ¡No más Nessie para ti!"

"Pero…"

"Por ahora" terminé de decir. Sabía que no resistiría, algún día lo perdonaría. A parte necesitaba informarme bien de lo sucedido, ¿qué pasó? Necesitaba la verdad, y sólo una persona podía responderme.

La puerta sonó y en seguida la mayor de mis pesadillas detonó.

* * *

**Este cap es corto, el siguiente es muy interesante y es en donde empieza la trama..uu!**


	9. Chapter 9: Trágicas Divisiones

La historia solo me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a la Saga de Stephenie Meyer

**Perdón por mi ausencia, pero es que me llevaron a otra ciudad y no tenian Word mis primas allá entonces estuve sin escribir, casi me muero... lo bueno es que ya volví y aquí les dejo el cap 8, no me maten por lo que pasa aquí porfis!**

**cecy**

* * *

**8.-Trágicas Divisiones**

"¡¿Dónde está?!"

"¡Aléjate! ¡No me toques!"

"Nessie"

"Mamá dile que no me toque" la simple idea de pensar en lo ocurrido me lastimaba.

"Déjame explicarte…"

"¡Yo no necesito explicaciones papá, así que aléjate!"

"Nessie…" susurró Jacob.

"Jake ni te atrevas" lo vi con signos de querer acercarse, pero lo menos que quería era tenerlo a él o a mi padre cerca, ¡¿Cuándo mi mundo se desmoronó a tal grado?! Hoy en la mañana era tan perfecto.

"Pero…" reprochó.

"¡Te dijo que ya!" acusó mi padre.

"Oye no tienes ningún derecho de callarlo, tú menos que nadie" critiqué.

"Hija necesita que me escuches"

"¿Hija?" estaba consternada. "¿Ahora sí soy tu hija?" reí descaradamente.

"Siempre lo fuiste" susurró.

"¡No me digas!" no sabía qué era lo que pasaba conmigo pero un odio a mí misma me embargaba.

"¡Por Dios! ¡Ah! ¡Déjame explicarte!"

"Déjala en paz" gruñó Jacob.

"Tú…"

"¡Ya basta!" me revolví en el sillón tratando de levantarme. "¡Ay!" había lastimado mi mano.

"¡Hija!" chilló mi mamá.

"Estoy bien" en ese momento vi acercarse mi papá hacia mí. "Vete" le dije cortadamente.

"Pero…" ¿era tristeza lo que había en los ojos de mi padre?

"Edward será mejor que te mantengas distante, sólo por un tiempo hijo…ahora déjame revisar a Nessie y llevarla a casa" habló por primera vez mi abuelo Carlisle con voz pasible pero cargada de dolor ahogado. Me partió el corazón.

Lo único que hizo mi padre fue apartarse de mí y salió despavoridamente de la casa de Jacob con mi mamá tras él.

"Ahora sí, muéstrame los golpes" susurró mi abuelo Carlisle mientras se hincaba frente a mí.

Le mostré mi mano y mi pierna derecha. Examinó los golpes por algunos segundos y me dijo:

"No está tan mal en un par de horas todo estará como nuevo" palmeó mi hombro y se dirigió al tío Emmett.

"Tráela por favor, necesitamos sacarla de aquí" murmuró.

Mi tío se acercó y con un ágil movimiento me levantó en brazos sin lastimarme y se dirigió afuera de la casa de mi amado. Lo último que logré ver fue la triste y profunda mirada de mi Jacob antes de sumirme en un agujero negro que me absorbió por completo.

Desperté. Miles de murmullos se escuchaban alrededor, logré divisar a mi abuela Esme.

"¿Cómo te sientes cariño?" la dulzura que comúnmente se le escuchaba hoy la sustituía el dolor: dolor por ver a su familia dividida, hecha trizas, acechada por recuerdos del pasado. Recuerdos del pasado… y si ya pasaron ¿por qué aún me atormentaban? ¿Por qué no sólo los podía dejar ir? Hacer como si nada hubiera pasado no sería trabajo fácil. Las dudas, desconfianza, el miedo, horror, olvido, coraje, enojo, DOLOR. Me rehusé a seguir pensando en eso, me estaba lastimando por gusto. Olvidé que mi abuela Esme me había hablado.

"Agobiada" sí esa era la palabra correcta, me sentía agobiada. Demasiada información invadió mi cerebro (y no es que no tuviera espacio en mi mente, si no que era información lastimera, innecesaria) cosa que me tenía en shock. No podía creer lo que me estaba pasando, aún no.

Miré a mi alrededor, todos se encontraban ahí, todos excepto mi padre y mi madre. Supongo que papá se encontraba aislado a petición mía y mi madre con él como consuelo, pero… yo también necesitaba a mí madre ¿por qué no se quedó conmigo? E hice conciencia, rápidamente me di cuenta de lo egoísta que se había escuchado eso, la familia de mí madre estaba destruida (y si es que alguna vez fuimos una familia… porque las verdaderas familias no mienten, no engañan, no causan tanto dolor) pero en fin no era mi culpa lo que le había pasado a nuestra "familia".

Mi abuelo y doctor Carlisle se acercó a mí rompiendo el ruido de los murmullos, que bien hubiera podido escuchar si realmente hubiera querido.

"Nessie, necesito que me digas que fue lo que pasó, sé que es difícil y no tiene nada que ver con tus heridas, pero si quieres hablar…" jamás lo había visto tan preocupado. Mi abuelo era de esas personas pasibles, honorables, de autoestima inquebrantable, siempre lo veías sumiso en sus pensamientos pero jamás se apegaba a algo imaginario, pocas veces lo había visto con consternación en el rostro, pero esto iba más allá de eso y me asustó un poco.

"Yo…" traté de recomponer mi voz. "Yo escuché a mamá y a mí tía Rosalie hablar sobre…bueno ya saben" no quería hablar de eso. "Salí corriendo de vuelta a la habitación, necesitaba salir de ahí" comencé a agitarme. "No podía continuar en la casa, así que me lancé por la ventana, mis reflejos no fueron buenos porque estaba demasiado tensa, caí y me lastimé" volteé hacia donde estaba mi tío Emmett. "Así que tomé tu auto tío, sabía que era el único con las llaves dentro, lo siento si arruiné tu auto" dije con la cabeza gacha, las lágrimas empezaron a correr por mí rostro, mi tío Emmett se acercó a mí.

"No te preocupes" susurró y me abrazó. En ocasiones mi tío podía ser mi dulce, claro que ese encanto duraba muy poco. "Jajajaja, aún no puedo creer que te creías pájaro Nessie" estalló, sí, era muy bueno para ser verdad. Fruncí el seño.

Cuando dejó de abrazarme, mi tía Rosalie se acercó, parecía apenada con semblante entristecido.

"Nessie, yo…" la interrumpí, no quería escuchar más disculpas, más lamentos.

"Está bien tía, no ha sido tú culpa" mi voz era monótona, jamás me había escuchado hablar así, era extraño no expresar nada.

"Pero… sí yo no hubiera hablado…" no podía ver más dolor, me fastidiaba, tenía suficiente conmigo. Haría algo que jamás me lo perdonaré, pero era lo mejor para mí en este momento.

"¡Tía ya por favor! ¡Ya basta! ¡Déjenme en paz! ¡Quiero que todos me dejen en paz!" estallé mientras las lágrimas caían inconsolablemente sobre mis mejillas. Estaba harta de la lástima, harta del sufrimiento, quería que todo acabara de una buena vez.

Mi tía Rosalie y mi abuela Esme empezaron a llorar (claro, ángeles que lloran sin lágrimas) me partió el corazón saber que yo fui la causante, pero necesitaba estar sola, necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

"Será mejor que salgamos" dijo mi abuelo Carlisle con voz apaciguada mientras rodeaba con sus brazos a mi abuela Esme que lloraba inconsolablemente. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada, nadie tenía la culpa y aún así yo me desquité con ellos, me sentí muy mal pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Me revolví entre las sábanas tratando de dormir un poco, pero las palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza, una y otra vez, parecían torturarme. "Cuando estaba en tu vientre ni siquiera la quería" "No soportaba como me consumía al grado de casi morir" "¿Acaso no eras tú el que la quiso matar alguna vez?" Una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez las palabras me consumían, esas palabras que me mataban de adentro hacia afuera, que se llevaban todo rastro de vida, todos los sentimientos, todas las esperanzas, me quedé vacía. Sólo esperaba que este dolor se acabara pronto, solo esperaba que no hubiera más sorpresas ¿qué acaso podría ser peor? Me arrepentiría de decir eso.

* * *

**Es corto, pero intenso...¿Review?**


	10. Chapter 10: Arrepentida

La historia solo me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a la Saga de Stephenie Meyer

**malublack te agradesco tu review y el que te guste la historia...Y muchas gracias a todos los que me leen :D**

**AVISO: la próxima actualización es el sábado**

**cecy**

* * *

**9.-Arrepentida**

Decidí salir de la habitación, si me quedaba más tiempo no sólo me hundiría en el dolor, si no que haría lo que sea para acabarlo.

Al salir de la habitación me percaté que en toda la casa reinaba el silencio, si bien los vampiros éramos (si éramos, porque me consideraba una de ellos) silenciosos, esto se salía de las manos, parecía una casa fantasma: luces apagadas (no es que me molestara la oscuridad es sólo que era extraño), ruido absoluto. Por un momento creí que no había nadie hasta que visualicé a mi abuela Esme sentada en el sillón de la estancia mirando a la nada, su mirada era de un dolor profundo, donde antes hubo amor hoy lo sustituía en gran medida el dolor ¿Qué era lo que había causado yo con mis palabras para que ella estuviera así? Seguramente algo malo.

"Abue…"no me dejó terminar, habló sin voltear ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

"Está bien Nessie, todo está bien mi niña, mañana hablamos" su voz al final sonó quebrada, ¿pero qué había hecho?

Mi abuela Esme era una de las pocas personas que jamás me harían daño, su corazón era tan grande tan infinito que guardaba un amor incondicional a cada uno y yo destruí cada pedazo de él, me sentía como un monstruo, me sentía fatal, me daba vergüenza de mí misma ¿cuándo me había convertido en un ser sin sentimientos? Había juzgado a los demás por no tomar en cuenta los míos más sin embargo yo hacía lo mismo, no, no era lo mismo, ellos lo hacían por mi "bienestar", pero yo los pisoteaba inconscientemente…me sentía alguien horrible. En ese momento llegó a mi mente el recuerdo en el que había tratado terriblemente a mi tía Rosalie, ella que siempre estuvo a mi lado y me guardaba un cariño incondicional ¡Dios mío!

Por un momento me olvidé en dónde estaba y en qué circunstancias me encontraba, me sentía el ser más despreciable del planeta; las lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas, parecía que era una fuente porque por más que intentaba cesarlas ellas caían más y más, algo oprimió mi pecho.

"Nessie cariño, no llores, todo estará bien te lo juro, pero no llores mi niña" trató de consolarme rodeándome con sus tiernos brazos, yo no me merecía esto, no.

"Yo…"vacilé."Lo…sien…to" dije entrecortadamente. "Lo siento mucho, yo…no quería lastimar a nadie, me sentía mal, quería estar sola, sé que me comporté como una tonta, pero yo…estoy arrepentida; juzgué por no tomar en cuenta mis sentimientos y yo hice lo mismo con ustedes…abue perdóname te lo suplico…" me hinqué "Por favor…me disculparé con todos, lo juro…pero perdóname, tú eres una de las que siempre me apoyó y yo te lastimé y lo…" no me dejó terminar, estaba ahogada entre lágrimas y sollozos.

"Ya mi niña, no tengo nada que perdonar, jamás fuiste culpable nada, solo fuiste acechada por tu pasado Nessie, Shh todo está bien, tranquila" empezó a pasar su mano por mi espalda una y otra vez. Se sentía tan bien desahogarse.

De repente a mí mente vino algo que antes había percibido: todos se habían ido.

"Abue, ¿dónde están todos?" pregunté entre sollozos, aún no podía evitar llorar.

"Ellos salieron…" vacilo. "No quisieron molestarte, así que fueron con tu padre"

"Edward" corregí. Por el momento ya no sería más padre para mí, sé que era estúpido comportarse así pero no me podía sentir de otra forma.

"¿Qué?" susurró exaltada mi abuela Esme.

"Lo que escuchaste" susurré. "Ya no es mi padre, no por el momento" dolieron esas palabras.

"Pero Nessie…" replicó con su tono dulce pero desgarrado por el dolor, ¿Cómo puedo ser causante de tanto sufrimiento? ¡¿Cómo?!

"Abue entiéndeme por favor…yo no lo puedo mirar con otros ojos que no sean cegados por la rabia y el dolor, por ahora no puedo decir que es mi padre porque me duele aún más que siendo eso el de alguna forma en algún tiempo no me quiso, y duele, duele demasiado" no me había dado cuenta que había dejado de llorar, un dolor más profundo se me clavo como estaca al corazón que ni las lágrimas podían aliviarlo.

"Está bien, no te obligaré a decirle padre si no quieres" la miré con cara de pocos amigos. "Porque lo es aunque aún no te des cuenta" ¿estaba sorda o autoritarismo era lo que había escuchado de los labios de mi abuela?

Refunfuñé.

Estuvimos hablando de diferentes cosas, más bien ella me contaba de cómo conocieron a mamá y toda su historia (aunque sospechaba que me ocultaba algunas cosas). Después de tres horas de conversaciones sin sentido, llegaron todos…el momento de disculpas llegaba.

El primero en entrar fue mi tío Emmett seguido por mi tía Rosalie que llevaba su rostro escondido en el antebrazo de mi tío, ¿era yo o nadie quería verme a la cara? En verdad me había portado ¡fatal con mi familia!

Después entró mi tío Jasper agarrado de la mano de mi tía Alice…pero por alguna extraña razón mi abuelo Carlisle nunca llegó.

"Emm…yo lo siento" agaché la mirada. "Le debo una disculpa a todos ustedes…yo…no debí de haberme comportado así, ni mucho menos contigo tía Rosalie" levanté mi mirada con una tímida sonrisa bailando en mis labios.

"Oh! Nessie!" y se arrojó en mis brazos sollozando. Jamás, jamás había visto a mi tía Rose en un momento de debilidad, se veía tan indefensa, tan vulnerable…ahora entendía, mi tío Emmett era perfecto para ella.

Recuerdo no hace mucho tiempo, estábamos mi tía y yo sentadas en su habitación platicando sobre cosas triviales. Su historia con mi tío Emmett, como lo encontró y su historia como humana. Al llegar a la parte de cómo se convirtió en vampiro su vista se nubló, cortó precipitadamente su respiración y abruptamente se calló.

"Tía…si no quieres…" susurré.

"Está bien Nessie…no tengo porque mentirte ni ocultarte cosas confío en ti, te platicare mi historia" se acomodó nuevamente a mi lado y me abrazó mientras me contaba todo lo que había vivido.

Su vida en cierta forma era perfecta, hasta que esos tipos la violaron, después todo fue hermoso al encontrar a mi tío Emmett.

"Sé que jamás me sentiré completa, siempre quise niños revoloteando por todas partes" una melancólica risa se escapó de sus labios. "Bueno hasta que tú naciste" y me estrechó contra su cuerpo.

Un movimiento brusco me sacó de mis recuerdos. Dos enormes brazos nos rodearon a mí y a mi tía levantándonos del piso.

"Ey! Qué bueno que todo está bien pajarito"

El ambiente tenso que hace poco estaba en estos momentos se había disipado por las ocurrencias de mi tío Emmett, difícilmente se le olvidan las cosas a él, ahora me estaría llamando pájaro por no sé cuánto tiempo. Todos estallaron en carcajadas, incluyéndome (lo cual me ayudó bastante para alejarme un poco de mis conflictos internos).

"Ya bájalas Emmett" ordenó mi abuela con una cálida sonrisa en sus labios, me sentía feliz de que el dolor de hace unos momentos se hubiera borrado de ese hermoso rostro.

"Ya voy" refunfuñó mi tío, sinceramente parecía un niño de cinco años.

Al depositarnos en el suelo, noté que mi tía aún seguía rodeándome con sus brazos. Se separó lentamente de mí, me dirigió una mirada que no supe descifrar, se giró hacía mi tío y le pegó en la cabeza. Todos estallamos en risas.

Después de eso me disculpé con cada uno de ellos. Habían pasado aproximadamente cinco horas y mi abuelo Carlisle no llegaba, en las horas pasadas no me había atrevido a preguntar por él…pero la ansiedad me carcomía.

"¿Y mi abuelo?" pregunté de repente.

Todo quedó en silencio. La boca de mi abuela se abrió para luego cerrarse sin emitir sonido alguno.

"Está con tú padre" soltó de repente mi tío Jasper. Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia él y a mi tía Alice que estaba a su lado con los ojos totalmente desorbitados.

Ahogué un pequeño gritó para estallar totalmente. Toda la tranquilidad que antes me invadía se esfumó para llegar a sustituirla el dolor otra vez, ¡¿Qué no podía dejarlo pasar y ya?!

"¡Que no es mi padre!" grité para luego subirme a trompicones al cuarto de mi tía Rosalie a llorar (parecía como esas novelas en las que los protagonistas lloran toda la santa novela, bueno tal vez mi vida era una novela con un final no muy feliz).

Se escuchó un silencio en toda la casa. No estaba dispuesta a aguantar esta situación, tampoco me importaba que tan estúpida y terca me estuviera comportando, todo eso terminaría de una vez por todas, y se acabaría hoy.

Revisé que mis heridas estuvieran sanadas, las cuales estaban enperfectas condiciones y bajé a toda velocidad para salirme de la casa y emprender mi camino. No me importó si me vieron, oyeron o ignoraron… yo ya tenía mi meta, poner las cartas sobre la mesa antes de que terminara aún más lastimada o peor aún hacer algo de lo que después me arrepentiría.

Tenía que hablar con mi mamá, la única que era imparcial y conocía toda la historia…

* * *

**¿Review?**


	11. Chapter 11: Vacío

La historia solo me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a la Saga de Stephenie Meyer

**Publico rápido porqe tengo qe irme :D**

**AVISO: la próxima actualización es el sábado**

**cecy**

* * *

**10.-Vacío**

Sentía el viento volar por mi cara mientras corría a toda velocidad al único lugar en el que tal vez podría encontrar a mi madre y tristemente a mi padre.

Reduje la velocidad a poco kilómetros de mi casa, lentamente dejé de correr, me detuve a pocos centímetros mientras deliberaba que hacer:

OPCIÓN 1: entrar como si nada hubiera pasado y pretender que todo estaba bien.

OPCIÓN 2: tocar primero la puerta y esperar a que alguien la abra (lo cual era totalmente absurdo ya que era mi casa).

OPCIÓN 3: regresar y pretender que jamás estuve aquí (cosa imposible ya que era obvio que ya se percataron de mi presencia).

Descarté cualquier idea de mi mente y solo hice lo primero que pensé. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y abrí la puerta de mi casa.

"Mamá" susurré rápidamente. Mi madre se encontraba con las manos sobre su rostro mientras sollozaba.

"Nessie" en cuanto se dio cuenta de mi presencia me sujetó con sus brazos en un cálido abrazo, aunque este aún seguía cargado de dolor.

"Mamá" unas lágrimas empezaron a caer nuevamente por mis mejillas (y ahí va otra vez la típica protagonista de una novela llorando).

"No llores mi niña, no lo hagas, como es que… ¿qué haces aquí?" su rostro mostraba confusión total y ese rastro de maternidad que siempre llevaba desde que tenía memoria…memoria…tantos los recuerdos de  
niña, esos en los que yo veía a mi padre feliz de tenerme cerca, feliz de que le dijera que lo quería ¿dónde quedó tanta felicidad?

"Yo…quería hablar contigo" dije un poco nerviosa, ¿estaría dispuesta a contarme toda la verdad?

"¿Conmigo?" si su rostro antes estaba confundido, ahora estaba más que eso, tal vez sorprendido o se encontraba nerviosa.

"Si" dejé escapar un suspiro, iba a hablar pero alguien apareció en la estancia, alguien que venía de afuera…antes con tanto estrés y nerviosismo ni siquiera me había puesto a analizar quien se encontraba cerca, y ahora que lo hacía podía percibir la esencia de mi abuelo Carlisle y traía consigo la de mi pa…Edward, lo cual me extrañó ¿por qué el no venía con mi abuelo?

Y luego me pregunté otra vez… ¿por qué me importa tanto lo que haga? Bueno es mi pa…el ser que me dio la vida, eso era algo que no podía negar y a pesar de todo yo lo quería…lo amaba y a pesar del rencor y odio jamás, jamás dejaría de quererlo aún si él me odiaba, ¿qué pasaría con nosotros después de esto? ¿Lo perdonaría? ¿Volvería permitir que se acercara a mí? ¿Volvería a sentir que él es mi pa…mi padre? La respuesta es incierta, lo único seguro es que ese dolor dejará una marca, y las marcas no las cura el tiempo ni tampoco se las lleva el viento, son algo que te acompañan toda la vida (en este caso existencia)… el perdón se otorga con el arrepentimiento, yo ya había visto arrepentimiento en sus ojos ¿por qué no podía perdonarlo? Él juraba que mi madre y yo éramos lo más importante en su vida, que daría todo por nosotras, que haría todo con tal que estuviéramos felices, pero… ¿se podría alcanzar la felicidad si uno de nosotros no era feliz? Y si las marcas se quedan para siempre… ¿cómo es que alguien puede olvidar? Dejar ir el pasado no es tan fácil como dicen… cuando crees que te deshiciste de él tarde o temprano te alcanza y convierte tu presente en ruinas y tu futuro en algo inalcanzable.

Mi cabeza era un lío, demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Bien podría tenerlas frente a mis ojos y no las vería, por el momento me encontraba cegada, como cuando los rayos del sol ciegan tu mirada: algo hiriente, que te lastima con tan solo mirarlo, que su presencia molesta pero a la vez agrada. Por el momento mi pa…él y Jake eran eso, mis rayos solares que me lastiman accidentalmente, que aunque su presencia es incómoda reconforta, reconforta tu corazón y lo calienta…lo llena de calor amigo, calor de amor invencible… Pero… ¿qué tanto durarían esos rayos? ¿Cuánto necesitaba pasar para que las nubes los callaran? ¿Los ocultara tras sus sombras frías y desérticas? ¡¿Qué tanto tiempo los tendría a ellos conmigo?! ¡¿Y si después de esto los perdía?! Lo último me tenía trastornada, la simple idea de quedarme sin alguno de ellos era horrible. Claro que no podía comparar el amor que sentía por mi padre como el que siento por Jacob; el de mi padre (dolía pronunciar esa palabra y saber que ese concepto tal vez jamás lo tuve) es o ¿era? Un amor inmenso casi como el de mi mamá, el es, o era mi incondicional…mi propio guardaespaldas, protector, celoso y amado padre; y Jake aunque se escuche raro tiene muchas cualidades parecidas a las de mi padre…protector, celoso, impulsivo, bromista, con una sonrisa que hace que mi corazón deje de latir para después hacerlo frenéticamente (si mis latidos eran irregulares, ahora con Jake cerca eran como las alas de los colibrí)…mi Jake…mi gran y hermoso lobito.

Miles de recuerdos pasaron por mi mente, desde la primera vez que lo vi hasta que lo perdí… (Dos hechos que me marcaron mi vida para siempre).

Reaccioné y volví a lo que me rodeaba. Las facciones de mi madre eran consternadas y desfiguradas por el dolor, y las de mi abuelo eran

indescifrables…como si su dolor fuera pasivo, oculto, un misterio…pero por más oculto que estuviera sabía que algo lo perturbaba. De hecho yo podía sentirlo, sabía que algo no andaba bien, lo presentía… no solo porque el olor de mi padre se disolvía un poco más por cada segundo que pasaba, sino porque la expresión que mi abuelo tenía y el cómo miraba a mi madre ¿era lástima? ¿Dolor? ¿Qué…qué estaba pasando aquí? ¿Por qué mi padre no volvía? Y de pronto pensé, de seguro él estaba en casa de mis abuelos platicando con todos…si, debía confiar en esa teoría, era la más razonable… ¿o era lo que yo quería creer? Y si en verdad él había cumplido su promesa y si mi padre se…. ¡No!

De repente sentí un vació inerte en mi, latente con cada pulsación de mi corazón. Me sentí nerviosa, ansiosa….

Decidí hablar y acabar con el silencio de una vez por todas.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? Pregunté al aire para ver quién de los dos me respondían.

Otro silencio ocupó el espacio que compartíamos (si se puede decir así, ya que cada uno parecía que nos encontrábamos en otro lugar, como sí nos desprendiéramos de nuestro cuerpo y viajáramos al lugar en el que nos necesitaban).

Me acerqué a mi abuelo lentamente pero con paso firme. Debía ser fuerte me dije a mí misma, si él se… eso, es porque tú se lo pediste. La culpa me embriagó al instante, cada pizca de mi cuerpo se sentía mal, me daba asco y repugnancia mi actitud, el provocar tanto daño y siempre ser yo la lastimada, tal vez…y solo tal vez si no hubiera existido este tipo de problemas jamás se presentarían ¡Hacía una tormenta en un vaso de agua! Pero no podía evitarlo, mi intelecto era alto…pero aún me faltaba la experiencia de la vida 6 años no te enseñan cómo reaccionar en una  
situación así, 6 años no te enseñan cómo ser mejor persona, 6 años no te enseñan cómo perdonar y olvidar…¡6 años no son nada! No son nada comparados con una eternidad.

Cuando llegué justo enfrente a mi abuelo al fin hablé.

"Sé que esto tiene que ver con mi pa…Edward, así que por favor dime qué es" susurré lentamente (sabía que si lo hacía rápido la diferencia sería en lo más mínimo pero quería dejarlo todo en claro).

"¿Edward?" preguntaron los dos al unísono y con la cara consternada. Creo que ellos aún no sabía que no le llamaría padre hasta que lo volviera a sentir como uno (solo en mis pensamientos me daba esa libertad, y aún así me costaba).

"Sí…"respondí nerviosa mientras movía las manos en mi regazo para distraerme (acción que heredé de mi madre). "Es que no le llamaré padre hasta que lo sienta de esa forma" dije lo último lo más bajo posible aunque sabía que lo habían escuchado, me preocupaba el cómo lo tomaría mi madre…Edward era el gran amor de su vida y eso era algo que jamás cambiaría, losé porque yo también estaba enamorada de mi… (Me recordé que ya no era mío) de Jake…Dejé soltar un pequeño suspiro.

Un pequeño grito salió de los labios de mi madre, mientras volvía a sollozar sin lágrima alguna…en un instante estuve con ella abrazándola, brindándole lo mejor que le podía ofrecer…mi incondicional amor de hija.

"Mamá…mamá entiéndeme por favor…solo será por un tiempo (mentí, aún no estaba segura que rumbo tomaría todo esto) por favor" intentaba por todos los medios tranquilizarla…y por un momento se me olvidó a

qué había venido… ¡Cierto! Exclamé para mis adentros (poner mis ideas en orden y conocer TODA la verdad) pero creo que se pospondría, este no era el mejor momento, aunque no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo podría soportar esto.

"Bella…Nessie…"después de mucho tiempo mi abuelo Carl (le decía así de pequeña porque su nombre era demasiado largo) habló.

Volteamos las dos en su dirección con la incógnita en nuestros ojos.

Habló tan pausadamente que sus palabras se iban grabando una y otra vez en mi cabeza haciendo pequeños agujeros dentro de mi corazón hasta formar un hueco en mi pecho. El vacío lo sentía de nuevo, pero esta vez era más fuerte, dolía más…era un punzante dolor inquebrantable. Las palabras antes dichas retumbaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza, aún no podía asimilarlas…hasta creo que estas fueron aún más dolorosas que el saber que los dos me habían estado engañando…

"Tú padre se fue…"

Y sentí nuevamente las tinieblas venir por mí.

* * *

**¿Review?**


	12. Chapter 12: Dudas disueltas

Discalimer:La historia solo me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a la Saga de Stephenie Meyer

**"NO PERMITO QUE NADIE PUBLIQUE MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI PERMISO"**

**Bueno hola de nuevo, la verdad si estoy triste porque hace muchísimo que no me dejan review, y pues la verdad nose si la historia les está gustando o no, no he querido dejar de publicarla pero en verdad me gustaría saber que piensan... porfis aunque sea uno cortito..si?**

**Igual aquí les dejo el cap 11 :)**

**Cecy YoYis**

* * *

**11.-Dudas disueltas, Cartas sobre la mesa**

Tú padre se fue…

Y sentí nuevamente las tinieblas venir por mí.

Esto último él me lo había dicho en dirección a mí 'tú padre se fue' ¡Se fue! ¡Mi padre se fue! Y todo por una estupidez mía… (Si bien era cierto que estaba enojada con él no podía evitar quererlo demasiado como para hacerme daño). Mi padre…pobre de mi madre… ¡Mi mamá!

Instantáneamente volteé hacia ella.

"Ma…má…" su rostros estaba decaído y desfigurado por el dolor…no respiraba (no es que lo necesitara ella pero era pura costumbre hacerlo). Un grito ensordecedor irrumpió el silencio…un dolor encarnado mediante un grito, un grito donde la poca cordura quedaba cegada eternamente, un grito donde el amor quedó quebrado a miles de pedazos inexistentes…el grito de dolor de mi madre.

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando mi abuelo habló.

"Ven" tomó mi brazo y me encaminó a fuera (cosa que era absurda ya que mi madre nos podría escuchar, pero era mejor darle su espacio en estos instantes). Ya que llegamos al patio delantero se giró hacia mí con un dolor incierto.

"Nessie…"

"Dime donde está… ¡Dime!" demandé.

"Tranquilízate… no lo sé, dijo que iría con los Denali pero no es nada seguro" dijo tratando de sonar lo más natural, cosa que casi me convence.

"Pero… ¿por qué se fue?" pregunté en un ligero susurro (yo conocía la respuesta pero no era fácil asimilar que tú eras la detonante de la tercera guerra mundial… ¡y entre tu familia!).

"Me sorprende que lo preguntes Nessie" dijo un poco asombrado. Como vio que yo no daba señales de vida prosiguió. "A parte de lo obvio no sé si recuerdas que al ir a buscarte a La Push no avisamos sobre nuestra presencia ahí así que para evitarnos un problema a todos el cargará con aquella responsabilidad y se irá cumpliendo al mismo tiempo la promesa de mantenerse lejos de ti"

"Yo no me refería a esa forma…" dije más para mí misma que para él.

"Lo sé…"suspiró pesadamente. "Pero él no soportaría tenerte tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, así que decidió poner kilómetros de por medio"

Sinceramente me dolía, yo siempre admiré y quise mucho a mi padre y ahora no sólo lo perdía a él sino a mí Jake también; mi sustento, mi protector, mi sufrimiento y adoración, mi vida y muerte… aún podía recordar cuando me dio mi collar tallado a mano, siempre lo traía puesto y aunque Jake estuviera lejos una parte de él se quedaría conmigo con o sin corazón, porque éramos uno: un solo cuerpo, una sola alma, un solo corazón combinando el amor más puro y bestial de todos aquél que ni el tiempo te lo podrá arrebatar.

"Sabes…" la voz de i abuelo Carlisle me sacó de mi ensoñación. "Será mejor que tu madre y tú se vayan a quedar una temporada a la casa, no creo que sea conveniente que se queden aquí las dos solas, a parte tú ya te quedas allá, así que no creo que sea lo mejor que tu mamá se quede aquí sola en su encierro" trató lo más posible evitar el tema del sufrimiento de mi madre, pobre de ella, no hace mucho éramos una familia y ahora… somos nada.

Yo sólo logré asentir.

"Vamos" entramos nuevamente a la casa cautelosamente.

Ahogué un pequeño grito al ver a mi mamá en un estado catatónico: la vista perdida, respiración contenida, cuerpo inmóvil…sin vida solo un ser vacío… era como si alguien se la hubiera llevado y desechado su cuerpo, y yo sabía en qué lugar estaba ella… mi padre. El ser más amado y uno de los más importantes para ella y ahora que estaban separados por la distancia el sufrimiento de ambos sería inconsolable, yo no me imaginaba ni centímetros lejos de Jacob y ahora ellos ni siquiera verse las caras podían.

"¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Reacciona mamá! ¡Mamá!" si acaso sus ojos solamente cambiaban de dirección, de la chimenea hacia a mí y viceversa ¿qué estaría pensando? ¿Ahora mi madre también me odiaba por lo que le hice a nuestra familia? ¿Sería eso? ¡No ella no! Por favor Dios mío que ella no me odie también, ¡No mi madre! ¡No!

Después de varios minutos de tortuosos silencios por fin mi madre habló.

"Ne…ssie, mi ni…ña, mi hermo…sa niña" empezó a susurrar una y otra vez mientras acariciaba mi cabello al son de su voz.

"Aquí estoy mamá" me partía el corazón verla tan desdichada, tan rota, tan quebrada.

Me había olvidado que mi abuelo Carl seguía ahí parado junto a nosotras. Dirigí mi mirada hacia él y vi el dolor y terror en sus ojos.

"No te preocupes, me quedaré esta noche con ella, mañana la llevo a la casa y allá nos quedaremos" susurré lo más bajo posible para no alterar a mí mamá quien me seguía sosteniendo en sus brazos sin ninguna señal de querer soltarme.

Mi abuelo solo asintió y se marchó.

Después de un rato no pude soportar más el estado en el que se consumía mi madre, no la dejaría hundirse, así como ella no lo permitió conmigo yo no lo permitiría con ella.

La encaré, la tome de los brazos y hablé.

"Mamá escucha, no puedes seguir así, no puedes dejar que el dolor te consuma, hay muchas maneras de comunicarnos con él, es más háblale ahorita mismo y pídele que regrese, pero ya no quiero verte así" no sabía si en verdad quería verlo, una parte de mí lo extrañaba y la otra experimentaba y disfrutaba esta soledad que había en el ambiente.

"Pero…no… ¡No!" me sorprendió su reacción, se levantó del sillón para arrodillarse frente a mí.

"Mi niña ante todo está tu felicidad, y si necesitas que tú padre esté lejos para aclarar tus ideas por mí está bien, no te preocupes… todo con tal de recuperar nuestra familia" me dijo dulcemente mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

"Pero mamá…" puso un dedo en mis labios como señal de que me callara.

"No está a discusión" me sorprendió bastante su cambio, hace unos momentos estaba en un estado de shock y ahora se comportaba como la típica madre regañona.

"Y bien… ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo antes de…todo esto?" preguntó.

"Bueno…yo…venía a poner las cartas sobre la mesa"

"¿Cartas sobre la mesa?"

"A aclarar dudas"

"Oh" fue todo lo que dijo mi madre "¿Dudas? Bueno, ¿qué clase de dudas?" preguntó ¿nerviosa?

"Sobre todo"

"¿Todo?" me estaba enfadando esto de yo pregunto tu preguntas y nada se aclara.

"Sí mamá, todo… Cómo conociste a papá, a Jake, que hay con él, el embarazo, yo…solo quiero saber toda la verdad de esta mágica historia" dije en tono de súplica.

"Bien, comencemos" me hizo una seña de sentarnos sobre el sofá. "Esta será una larga noche…" y comenzó a hablar.

La historia en verdad era fascinante hasta la parte en que Jake le declaraba su amor a mi madre (no pude evitar sentirme celosa ¡de mi madre!) sentía que trataba de omitir algunas cosas pero aún así terminaba por contármelas…lo que más me dolió fue el saber que los labios de mi Jake probaron los de mi madre (pero me recordé a mí misma que en ese entonces yo no existía y no habría motivos de celos). Llegó la boda seguida por la luna de miel (agradecí que omitió la parte en la que fui procreada yo) después llegó la parte temida: el embarazo. Cuando me enteré de lo que era capaz de hacer todo esto quedó atrás, lo que estoy ocasionando ahora no tenía comparación a lo que le hice a mí madre, la llevé al borde de la muerte (ahora entiendo tanto odio de mi padre hacia mí en ese entonces, pero…mi madre era la afectada y ella jamás me odio ¿por qué mi padre sí?) y llegó una parte que no me lo esperaba: la primera vez que mi padre me escuchó, y no necesariamente mi voz sino mis pensamientos y en ese momento supo que era buena, que yo era tan vulnerable como mi madre, pura…y cambiaron las cosas, nací y fue cuando trató de enmendar el error y regalarme todo el amor posible.

Aunque aún no puedo creer que me hubiera considerado un monstruo, y si hubiera sido uno como ellos (como decía mi padre: monstruo) ¿me querría aún así? Sabía que esa pregunta quedaría en el aire porque no estaba él para respondérmela.

Tenía muchas incógnitas pero el sueño me venció antes de aclararlas solo supe que sus brazos fueron los que me depositaron en mi cama.

Mi madre se quedó ahí observándome mirar y fue cuando extrañé que mi papá también estuviera conmigo en esa habitación, mirándome y diciéndome que me quería. Sólo eso.

Que me querría a pesar de todo… a pesar de todo el daño que pudiera causar, a pesar de los problemas que conmigo siempre llevaba… a pesar de ser como él, yo…yo quería que él me quisiera para toda la eternidad.

* * *

**¿Review?**


	13. Chapter 13: ¿Regresó?

Discalimer:La historia solo me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a la Saga de Stephenie Meyer

**"NO PERMITO QUE NADIE PUBLIQUE MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI PERMISO"**

**Agradezco de todo corazón las dos personitas que me dejaron review en el cap pasado, en serio no saben lo feliz que me sentí, espero y en este cap también me den esa alegría xD...bueno em...algo triste este cap xD disfrútenlo, perdonen pero no pude actualizar el domingo por eso lo hago hoy lunes :)**

**Cecy YoYis**

* * *

**12.- ¿Regresó?**

Desperté con la luz iluminando mi rostro. Después que mis ojos se acostumbraron a la claridad de la habitación salí de la cama hacia el baño. Tomé una rápida ducha y me vestí. Cuando salí vi mi mochila en la sillita de la esquina de mi cuarto (misma que mi papá me hizo a mano cuando tenía 1 año) me extrañé que mi mochila estuviera ahí ya que la última vez (48 horas atrás para ser exactos) estaba en casa de mis abuelos. Rápidamente supuse que mi abuelo Carlisle la había traído la noche anterior así que lo dejé pasar, y en vez de pensar en eso fijé mi atención en la silla.

Aún recuerdo el día en que me la dio en ese entonces habría jurado que su sonrisa era verdadera al igual que la luz en los ojos de mi padre, pero hoy no me encontraba del 100% segura de ello.

Dejé de pensar en eso porque lo único que hacía era atormentarme más. Decidí no ir a la escuela porque necesitaba empacar todo para irnos mi madre y yo a vivir una temporada con el resto de nuestra familia, ya que quedarnos ahí, en esa casa, y solas con tantos recuerdos no era la mejor medicina para sanar las heridas.

Salí de la habitación a paso lento, no había prisa.

Sólo había avanzado uno cuantos pasos cuando pude escuchar los pequeños (pero muy audibles para mí) murmullos de mi madre. Me percaté que hablaba con alguien pero… ¿con quién?

Me estanqué en mi sitio al darme cuenta que era con mi padre con el que hablaba. ¡Mi padre! Él… ¿Regresó? ¡No! el no puede regresar, no podía regresar, no aún… a penas y he tenido el tiempo suficiente para pensar… ¿Cómo se supone que lo haré ahora con tanta presión sobre mí?

Se había ido hace apenas 24 horas atrás, ¿por qué regresó tan rápido? ¿Para qué se fue si de todas maneras iba a volver? ¿Para qué hacernos sufrir a mí madre y a mí si al día siguiente volvería? ¡¿Para qué?!

Una suave contestación me hizo volver a la realidad, al parecer la conversación acababa de contestar ya que apenas eran pequeños saludos entre ambos.

"Y… ¿cómo estás?" preguntó dulcemente mi madre.

"Físicamente…bien, pero en lo demás sabes que no te puedo mentir Bella, no te puedo decir que bien porque sinceramente no lo estoy" dijo en tono monótono y monocorde mi padre.

"Lo sé…"suspiró. "Edward…"

"¿Si?"

"¿Cómo fue que llegamos aquí?" dijo tristemente mi madre, y en un momento creí que estaba sorda (cosa que es imposible), mi madre lloraba. Podía escuchar sus suaves sollozos provenientes de la habitación más lejana de la mía.

"Yo…no lo sé" jamás había visto a mi padre sin palabras. "Yo…te fallé Bella, les falle" el arrepentimiento se escuchaba en cada extensión de su voz, que me causó un sentimiento encontrado de tristeza y culpa… parecía tan arrepentido, y en verdad yo quería creer eso, creer que estaba arrepentido, que lo sentía, pero no podía algo en mí no me dejaba confiar nuevamente… no aún.

Por alguna extraña razón yo no sentí que él nos había fallado, tal vez si lo hizo, y tal vez si lo llegué a sentir así, pero ahora al escucharlo, supe que después de todo el seguía siendo un excepcional padre y esposo.

La voz de mi madre tristemente desesperada me sacó de mi ensoñación.

"No… ¡No!... ¡No digas eso Edward!, ¡No lo digas!, tu no me fallaste, ¡Tú no nos fallaste!...no…no…" Y más sollozos empezaron a reinar la casa.

Me sorprendía bastante que aún no se hubiera percatado de mi presencia, a pesar de que no me había movido desde que la escuché, yo misma podía oír los latidos frenéticos a causa de la angustia y el dolor de mi corazón, podía escuchar mi dificultosa respiración tratando de calmarse o camuflajearse con otros sonidos, también podía percibir el leve signo de sollozo atorado en mi garganta. Quizá no me escuchó por estar tan sometida hablando con mi padres, quizá solo era mi imaginación y no estaba tan alterada, quizá solo yo podía escucharme así, quizá…

"Bella, pero yo…" habló mi padre con tono consolador. Mi madre sufría y la única persona que podía hacerla sonreír era mi padre y tal vez yo.

"No Edward…" se había tranquilizado. "No lo digas, no lo digas por favor, no lo digas…por mí" susurró tortuosamente mi madre.

"Tenerte lejos me lastima" susurró mi papá. Por un momento esta afirmación me hizo dudar ¿qué no mi padre estaba aquí? Pero luego supuse que solo hablaba en un tiempo interpersonal, que solo se refería a cualquier momento en el que se habían separado.

"A mí también" susurró resignada.

"Bella, necesito irme" dijo levemente mi padre.

"¿Ya? Pero… ¿por qué?" sonó desesperada.

"Tú mejor lo sabes amor…" susurró dolido hacia mi madre. Y en ese momento supe que hablaba de mí. Era increíble pensar que para estar bien conmigo misma llegué a separa a mis padres, ¡¿qué clase de hija soy?!

"Sí lose…" y mi madre lo sabía, sabía que era por mí, por mí culpa.

"Te extrañaré…es más te extraño ahora" susurró mi madre.

"Igual yo…"

No sabía qué hacer, yo no quería ser la causa de la desgracia y desdicha de mi madre, suficiente tenía con mis propios demonios acechándome ¡no podía soportar uno más! Tenía que hacer algo, voy hacer algo… necesitaba evitar que después de haberse ido y vuelto esta vez sí se quedara, que se quedara al lado de mi madre, me sacrificaría por ella, solo por ella con tal de que fuera feliz. Ella que siempre estuvo a mí lado y me acunó en sus brazos, ella que me susurraba canciones y me meneaba con su canto, ella que me velaba los sueños y siempre me decía un te quiero…ella era uno de los seres que más amaba y ella también a mí. No podía hacerle esto, a ella ¡no!

Y entonces decidí hacer algo que jamás creí poder o querer hacerlo, algo que comprometía mi salud mental a tal grado que podría desmoronarme nuevamente pero no me importaba, con tal de que mi dulce madre estuviera bien, feliz y fuera amada yo sería capaz de todo.

Corrí en tiempo record el pasillo y llegué hacia la habitación en la que seguramente mis padres estaban. Todo este embrollo sólo me había tomado unos cuantos segundos pensarlo y asimilarlo.

Llegué al final del corredor, doblé hacia la derecha y el escenario que estaba frente a mí era imposible de creer y totalmente diferente al que yo me imaginé.

Un quejido de dolor se escapó de mis labios al percatarme de la realidad. Una realidad de la cual yo estaba muy lejos, lejos de ver, lejos de alcanzar, lejos de asimilar, lejos de querer…

Mis ojos aún no querían creer lo que miraban, mi cerebro quería ser imperceptible a ese sentido y mi corazón… él solo quería dejar de sentir este vacío.

Mi madre estaba frente a mí con un teléfono en mano, la cara desencajada y una voz reconocible hablando desde la otra línea.

Mi papá jamás había vuelto…

* * *

**¿Review?**


	14. Chapter 14: Reconciliación

Discalimer:La historia solo me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a la Saga de Stephenie Meyer

**"NO PERMITO QUE NADIE PUBLIQUE MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI PERMISO"**

**Hola! estoy muy contenta de estar por aquí, pero tengo que decirles algo, la actualización se pasará a los puros VIERNES, ¿POR QUÉ? Bueno porque la verdad acabo de entrar a la escuela y tanto trabajo no me deja escribir, y si tengo tiempo pues...demasiado estrés nubla mi vena artística jajaj xD**

**Quiero agradecer todos los reviews dejados, en verdad me ponen super feliz, pero en verdad quiero agradecer a por la cantidad de revies que me dejo, gracias, este cap es para tí :) ahora sí A LEER!**

**Cecy YoYis**

* * *

**13.-Reconciliación**

Dos semanas, tres días, dos horas, 15 minutos y contando. Tanto tiempo había pasado desde que vi a Jake por última vez, dos malditas semanas, las peores de mi vida.

Había tenido lo que parece bastante tiempo para pensar qué hacer con mi vida. No es que sirviera mucho el tiempo y eso de que el tiempo lo cura todo es una tontería, porque por cada segundo que pasaba mi corazón se contraía en una dolorosa punzada a causa de la soledad de mi alma.

Nos habíamos mudado con el resto de nuestra familia, ya que vivir solas en una casa donde la viva presencia de nuestro propio fantasma no era favorable para lo poco que quedaba de nuestra salud mental.

"Lo haré, tengo que hacerlo" me susurré a mí misma una vez más mientras me observaba en el espejo del cuarto de mi tía Rose.

Hace tres días había decidido hablar con Jake, aclarar dudas, librar resentimientos, encarrilar nuestros caminas, y continuar con nuestras vidas. Me hacía tanta falta y era demasiado débil como para no perdonarlo, a parte ¡Por amor se hacen locuras! ¿Qué no?

"Entonces está decidido" susurré una vez más para infundirme valor.

"¿Decidido qué?" una voz a mis espaldas me sorprendió, estaba tan metida en mis temores que no sentí a mi madre entrar.

"¡Por Dios mamá, me asustaste!" dije en tono asustadizo con mucha exageración a lo cual ella sonrió y sólo me estrechó en sus brazos.

"Entonces…"

"Entonces…" la secundé.

"¿Qué está decidido cariño?" preguntó.

Vivir con el resto de la familia no sólo me había ayudado a mí sino a mí mamá también, la notaba más calmada y un poco más alegre, bueno alegre no era la palabra correcta…optimista, quizá. Ella le llamaba todo los días a mi papá y viceversa, muchas veces ella había insistido que yo tomara el teléfono y le marcara, pero en cuanto sonaba y alguien en la otra línea contestaba me llenaba de pavor y colgaba. No era justo para mi mamá lo que yo le hacía pero en verdad la necesitaba conmigo aunque sabía que en alma y corazón se encontraba con mi padre.

Regresé a la realidad para contestar su pregunta, jamás nos ocultábamos algo.

"Hablar con Jake" dije lo más normal posible.

Ella me giró de modo que quedara frente a ella evaluándome con una mirada penetrante.

"Mmm…creo que es lo mejor" sonrió dulcemente. "Creo que deberías hacer lo mismo con tu…" y se fue callando conforme llegaba a la palabra: papá.

"Lo haré mamá, te lo prometo, pero por ahora empezaré con Jake, primero el 1 y después el 2" le di una cálida sonrisa para ver si con eso la dejaba más tranquila y así fue, su semblante se relajo. Se inclinó hacia mí y depositó un beso en mi frente.

"Ve pues" animó, extendiéndome las llaves de mi coche. Hace mucho que no conducía, se me habían quitado las ganas de hacerlo así que mi  
abuelo Carlisle se ofrecía a dejarme en el instituto y recogerme todos los días. Desde que todo esto empezó las ganas por vivir se me habían quitado y solo procuraba el sobrevivir por mi familia, no por más.

Tomé las llaves y bajé a velocidad sobrehumana hacia la cochera, encendí mi auto y al escuchar su ronroneo no pude evitar sonreír, sonrisa que fue apagada por el recuerdo del primer día que recibí este coche…un regalo de mi padre. Sentí estragos hacerse dentro de mí y rápidamente cambié de pensamiento a uno más alegre como el ver a Jacob después de lo que parece una completa eternidad.

Conduje a gran velocidad por la carretera vacía; empecé a disminuir la misma cuando me acercaba a La Push (ese nombre me sonaba a gloria).

Estaba en camino hacia la casa de Jacob cuando me entró una gran necesidad de entrar a la playa. Decidí hacerle caso a mi instinto, ya después de una corta y relajante visita a la playa iría con Jacob para arreglar las cosas, por lo tanto necesitaba tomarme mi tiempo y tranquilizarme. Yo no necesitaba permiso para entrar a la reserva por tener una conexión más allá de la realidad con mi lobito.

Comencé a acercarme a la playa y como era de esperarse la suave y fría brisa me golpeó en la cara, fue una sensación bastante placentera y relajante... esta era una de las razones por la que amaba que mi coche fuera convertible, aunque cuando llovía no era bastante útil.

Bajé y me entró una sensación de quitarme los zapatos, llevaba unas finas sandalias color carmín que combinaban con mi short del mismo color y una blusa de tirantes blancas con un delgado saquito que solo cubría mis brazos y parte de mi pecho. Retiré mis sandalias y las dejé sobre la arena y comencé a caminar por la orilla del mar.

Tener los sentidos bastante agudizados me permitían poder sentir todo extremamente a su longitud y complexión.

El agua bajo mis blancos pies, la brisa sobre mi templada cara…todo era bastante familiar y lastimero. Dejé mi mente vagar cerrando mis ojos, cuando de pronto un cálido aliento penetró mi piel. Mi mente rápidamente voló hacia una sola persona en especial: Jake.

Creí que era una alucinación, debía serlo, a Jake solo le gustaba visitar la playa con sus amigos, su nueva manada o con…o conmigo.

Dejé formarse en mí una plena y alegre sonrisa al pensar en todas y cada una de las tardes que pasábamos platicando, riendo, y mostrando afecto mutuo; todas aquellas veces en las que me sostenía firmemente del rostro y me penetraba con sus ojos y sus sonrisa burlesca, como se apoderaba de mis labios de modo dulce y salvaje, como me cargaba sobre su hombro y me dejaba caer sobre la helada agua del mar, como me juraba amor eterno…

Sin poder evitarlo su nombre salió de mis labios.

"Jacob…" fue un leve susurro cargado de amor cegado, de verdades inconclusas, de recuerdos felizmente tristes.

"Nessie…" creí haber escuchado mi nombre de sus labios, seguramente otra alucinación mía.

Pero se sentía tan bien volver a escuchar como pronunciaba mi nombre que no me importó que fuera mentira. ¿Y si cuando fuera a verlo el ya no me quería? ¿Y si había dejado demasiado tiempo a la deriva? ¿Y si se cansó de esta niña en un mundo para grandes?

Un gemido de dolor salió de mis labios; no sólo lastimó mis tímpanos sino también contrajo a mi corazón en un doloroso palpitar.

"¡Nessie! ¡¿Estás bien?!" era como si mi cabeza estuviera recreando una escena: él detrás de mí con cara desfigurada por el dolor y la preocupación, yo dándole la espalda con mis ojos cerrados tratando de retener lágrimas con los restos de mi corazón…

Necesitaba voltear y darme cuenta de una vez por todas que él no estaba ahí, que él ya había dejado de preocuparse por mí, que se cansó de la estúpida niña que perdió su vida y su corazón en un intento de comprender su mundo…un mundo que era demasiado grande para ella, un mundo que la aplastaba, que se posaba sobre ella y por más fuerte que ella fuera este la derribaba y vencía….la destruía.

Volteé para que mi corazón dejara de andar nuevamente por las nubes para encontrarme con lo que mi mente e había dicho más me encontré con algo que sinceramente no esperaba…

Ciertamente él no estaba ahí, pero algo en mi gritaba que sí lo había estado…y no sólo porque había huellas sobre la arena además de las mías sino porque se escuchaba el crujir de unas ramas adentro del bosque.

¿Sería posible? ¿Él estuvo aquí todo el tiempo? ¡Mierda! Y yo aquí pensando cosas absurdas desperdiciando el tiempo en el que podíamos haber arreglado las cosas.

Mi vida no tenía nombre ni sentido sin él sosteniéndome, guiándome, protegiéndome, amándome; dejaría de existir completamente si se le arrancara de mi lado y más si yo era la culpable; existiría un gran vacío yacente en mi interior que ni el parche más grande del mundo podría sellarlo.

Corrí lo que mi naturaleza me permitía hasta encontrarme con unos pantalones rasgados y rotos sobre la húmeda tierra.

¡Genial! Ahora tendría que andar detrás de un lobo dándole caza. Me encontraba frustrada y enojada conmigo misma por no haber actuado a tiempo, ahora no sabía si podría volver aquí…si tendría la misma fuerza de voluntad y carácter para enfrentarlo nuevamente a la cara, y no es que lo hubiera tenido de frente hoy pero había sido lo más cerca el uno del otro en mucho tiempo. No me di cuenta de cómo me dejaba llevar por el hilo de mis pensamientos hasta que una voz…una reconocible voz me sacó de mi ensoñación….su voz.

"¿Nessie?" reaccioné de inmediato a la mención de mi nombre. "Pero… ¿qué haces aquí?" había bastante confusión y ¿tristeza? ¿dolor? en su rostro que hizo a mi corazón añicos.

"Yo…" miré a mis manos como comúnmente lo hacía cuando me pillaban en alguna travesura, cuando me percate de los pedazos de pantalón que yacían tendidos en mis manos… ¿si él estaba aquí como es que…? Pero sus pantalones…él se había transformado ¿Qué no? Mi mente era un mar de dudas. "¿Cómo es que tú…? ¿Qué no eres un lobo?" cuestioné.

"Sí…" contestó cautelosamente, ¡al carajo! Ahora sí estaba confundida. "Aunque por el momento no estoy transformado…si a eso te refieres" dejé salir el aire de mis pulmones de golpe como un intento de relajar la postura de mis hombros, pero más bien sonó como uno de frustración.

Jake reaccionó a esto con una mueca.

"Si tú ahora…" remarqué el 'ahora'. "Eres humano, entonces de quien son estos" dije señalando a los restos de los pantalones que hace unos momentos encontré en el piso.

"Esos" dijo señalando a los pantalones con una sonrisa burlesca, hace mucho que no veía una sonrisa tan hermosa. "Son de Paul" mis ojos se abrieron a tal grado que parecía que se saldrían de sus órbitas, instantáneamente solté los pantalones y dejé salir un 'ugh'

Jacob respondió con una gran risotada, la cual fue miel para mis oídos. Reaccioné con una amplia sonrisa.

Una vez que Jake se recuperó su rostro se tornó tan serio que por un momento me asustó.

"Te vi en la playa" susurró. Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza. "Te veías feliz, pero después tú…te tensaste y gemiste con dolor" susurró aún más bajo, si no fuera mitad vampiro estaría segura que no escucharía nada.

"Jake yo…"

"No, Nessie" me cortó de repente. "Aquí el que tiene que hablar y disculparse soy yo" dijo bastante serio.

"¿Qué hacías en la playa?" traté de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación aún no estaba lista para tocar el tema de nosotros.

"Yo….ya sé que no acostumbro la playa, eso sólo que…me recordaba ti" la playa le recordaba a mí, me sentí feliz por un instante.

"Oh, entonces…" dije con una sonrisa bailando en mis labios ¡Al fin recuperaría a mi hermoso lobito! "¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar un paseo por la playa mientras arreglamos esto?" dije con una cálida sonrisa a lo cual él respondió bastante animado. "Además…" agregué. "No quiero estar aquí cuando Paul regrese en su forma humana…creo que esa es una imagen que no me gustaría cargar en mi cabeza el resto de mi  
existencia" mencioné con una carcajada atorada en mi garganta. Jake si pudo soltar la suya estruendosamente.

Salimos del bosque y nos dirigimos a la orilla del mar, la marea había subido solo un poco y estábamos a escasos minutos del hermoso crepúsculo que se asomaba cada tarde. En varios intentos lo vi como no queriendo tomar mi mano, pero se arrepentía…me dolía saber que habíamos llegado a tal grado de no poder ni siquiera saber si el otro estaría de acuerdo en una acción bastante dulce. No aguanté más la situación así que se la tomé yo y la apreté un poco más para que supiera que estaba ahí con él y que jamás me apartaría de él…Nunca.

Y las palabras más significativas empezaron a salir de sus hermosos labios, tan hermosas como un pincel sobre el lienzo correcto pintando el más hermoso de los cuadros, un cuadro donde sólo encajábamos él y yo, nada más.

Sus palabras fueron lo bastante profundas y sinceras como para tentarme el corazón y reconstruirlo casi completo…casi…porque sin mi papá jamás estaría de nuevo en su estado original. Ahora sólo faltaba la fase dos de mi plan 'Deja atrás el pasado, visualiza el futuro y sólo vive el presente' (tal vez es demasiado largo): volver a estar con mi padre.

* * *

**¿Review?**


	15. Chapter 15:Asesorías acargo de un Cullen

Discalimer:La historia solo me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a la Saga de Stephenie Meyer

**"NO PERMITO QUE NADIE PUBLIQUE MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI PERMISO"**

Hola...:) estoy contentísima por los reviews que me dejaron estoy hiper feliz...espero no se me enojen con lo que psará en este cap... quiero agrafecer de todo corazón a la personita que me dejó un montón de reviews: este cap va dedicado a tí :)

**Cecy YoYis**

* * *

**14.-Asesorías a cargo de un Cullen**

Regresé a mi casa con una de las sonrisas más amplias de toda mi vida, realmente estaba contenta, habíamos quedado en volver a intentarlo ¡Volvería a estar con mi Jake otra vez! Eso me mantenía bastante eufórica y fuera de sí.

'De ahora en adelante todo empezará a mejorar' me dijo mi madre cuando le conté sobre la reconciliación de mi Jake y yo. Aún no lo creía.

…..

Los días pasaron y yo ya había comenzado a darle clases de asesorías a David en su casa, sinceramente era bastante malo en español siendo descendiente latino, este chico ni siquiera podía una palabra completa que no fuera 'hola'.

Por problemas obvios de familia no había asistido a la escuela unos cuantos días (no es que me perjudicara), David se había preocupado según lo que él me dijo el día que por fin regresé a la 'normalidad'.

"¡Nessie! ¡Dios! ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué no habías venido? Me asusté bastante, te llamé varias veces a tu celular y no contestabas, me tenías con el alma en un hilo, no sabes lo que me preocupé, lo que sería de mí sin ti…" empezó a hablar despavorido mientras me abrazaba y me sujetaba la cara con sus manos, por un momento me recordó a mi tía Alice (aunque hace mucho, para ser exacto cuando mi padre se fue, ella se comportaba más seria y menos entusiasta). Y después de unos segundo me cayó el veinte ¿Lo que sería de él sin mí? De seguro es porque somos muy buenos amigos, me dije a mí misma, pero no pude evitar las ganas de preguntar.

"¿Lo que sería de ti sin mí?" enarqué una ceja.

"Sí…" pareció dudar por unos momentos. "Verás tú mejor sabes que significas mucho para mí"

"David…" refunfuñé.

"Ya…está bien me callo, ¡qué bueno que ya volviste!" comenzamos a caminar hacia nuestra clase de español para variar, hasta que él se giró para quedar frente a mí. "¿Me dirás el por qué faltaste?" preguntó inocentemente con ojitos suplicantes y un puchero marcado (sí, este chico sí que se parecía a mi tía Alice).

"No, todavía…" bajó la mirada. "¿Y qué fue eso?" pregunté.

"¿Qué fue qué?"

"Eso de hace algunos segundos" pareció pensar en algo, supongo a lo que yo me refería.

"Ah" recordó. "¿Mi nueva cara de niño bueno?" dling dling, respuesta correcta.

"Más bien de cordero degollado" me burlé.

"¡Oye! Yo no criticó tus 'hermosos gestos" diciendo lo último entre comillas.

"¡Hey!" le pegué en la cabeza.

"Si me sigues pegando así no quedará ninguna neurona para español… ¿eh?" dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

"Pues no eres huy que bruto que inteligente es David verdad" me burlé, amaba hacerlo enojar, era un instinto que ya tenía programado en mí, David significaba mucho para mí.

"¡Ouch! Eso dolió Nessie" dijo con una mano en su corazón y simulando una pesadez en él, si supiera en la que yo me encontraba.

"Ya masoquista vámonos a tu clase favorita" dije con fingida alegría.

"Yupi español" dijo desanimado.

"Nunca cambias" dije negando con mi cabeza.

"Ni pretendo hacerlo" me regaló una sonrisa que no conocía pero indudablemente era hermosa, ¿hermosa? ¡Hay Dios! Ok David es sólo tu amigo, eso lo sabía perfectamente, no es que despertara algo más que amistad, pero si significaba algo bastante importante en mi vida, ahora más que nunca.

Llegamos retrasados a la clase, como era de esperarse la maestra ya no nos dejó entrar, ¡Por Dios! ¡Solo fueron 15 minutos de retraso! Bueno tal vez si era mucho, y ahora estaba molesta con David por hacerme llegar tarde.

"Y bien… ¿qué hacemos ahora?" lo ignoré por completo mientras me sentaba en una banca no muy lejos de los casilleros, él se sentó a mi lado.

"Nessie…" seguí callada. "Nessie" dijo más rápido. "Neee…ssieee" dijo lentamente pronunciando cada letra, parecía un completo idiota. "¡Nessie!" dijo fuertemente. "Nessie" dijo como niña. "Nessie" susurró. Cerca de una hora estuvo pronunciando mi nombre de diferentes maneras hasta que estallé (terminaría odiando que me dijera Nessie).

"¡Quieres de una maldita vez cerrar la boca!" grité, enseguida llevé mis manos a la boca y empecé a voltear por todas partes para ver si alguien me había escuchado.

"¿Estás enojada?" preguntó como si el que lo ignorara y le gritara no fueran señas suficientes. Bufé exasperada.

"No, ¿Cómo crees?" dije irónicamente. Comenzaba a fastidiarme.

"Sí, estás enojada" afirmó.

"¡Sí, si lo estoy, y si no cierras tu maldita boca de una vez te arrepentirás!" amenacé.

"Lo siento" dijo cabizbajo, lo cual me produjo un sentimiento de culpa, 'Nessie el no tiene la culpa de tus problemas' me dije a mí misma.

"No" susurré. "Perdóname a mí" levantó la mirada. "Es sólo que no ha sido una buena semana" susurré.

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?" dijo tiernamente, el corazón se me contrajo por tal acción ¡Dios Nessie qué diablos te pasa! 'él es solo mi amigo' me dije…claro que no lo quería como algo más aunque ciertamente era algo más, y no es que estuviera enamorada de él, claro que no, pero…¡Dios! Aquí estaba otra vez teniendo una lucha interna, pero desde que las cosas con Jake empeoraron David siempre me apoyó aunque nunca supo la razón, y bueno entró un poco más en mi corazón… 'Pero ahora Jake está contigo' me recordé. Bufé. No estaba triste por volver con Jake ni molesta mucho menos, es sólo que me fastidiaba pensar que Jake no me quería o que yo le hacía daño o que no estábamos destinados a estar  
juntos '¡Nessie reacciona! Por algo él se imprimió de ti' me reprendí, sí eso debe significar algo ¿no?

"¿Nessie?" la voz de David me hizo recordar que me había quedado 'soñando despierta'. A pesar de que reaccioné no le respondí, quería evadir su pregunta antes hecha.

"¿Y bien?" apresuró un poco ansioso. "¿Me dirás?" suplicó. Me regaló una dulce sonrisa y yo se la devolví aunque la alegría nunca llegó a mis ojos, fruncí el seño y comencé el relato. Claro que omití la parte de vampiros y licántropos pero si le conté que mi padre llegó a odiarme de cuando me adoptaron (tenía que seguir fingiendo ser la recogida) y que cuando conocí a Jake me tenía un gran resentimiento, pero nunca le conté el por qué.

En algunas ocasiones el hacía expresiones de asombro, tristeza, pero jamás dijo nada…lo que sí me sorprendió fue que cuando mencioné la parte en que mi Jake llegó a….odiarme….su semblante se frunció, dio un gran gruñido y masculló la palabra 'Idiota' yo sólo lo miré con cara de pocos amigos pero proseguí; ni siquiera cuando le mencioné lo de mi padre lo vi tan enojado como cuando le platiqué lo de Jacob, lo cual me extrañó y me hizo recordar el día en que trató de besarme, instintivamente borré esa imagen de mi cabeza, lo menos que quería era pensar en cosas del pasado sólo me enfocaría en lo que me esperaba por delante.

Cuando terminé mi larga historia él solo me rodeó con sus brazos, la sensación no me gustaba del todo pero tampoco me disgustaba, supuse que sólo era por la extrañez de sus nuevos acercamientos. Una vez que la etapa 'Hacer sufrir a Nessie' terminó me reincorporé quitando a empujando los brazos de David.

Él solo bufó.

"¡¿Cuál es tú problema?!" reaccioné, no me encontraba en uno de mis mejores momentos.

"Nada, es sólo que no comprendo cómo pudiste perdonar al tal Jacob y a tú padre lo mandas lejos" respondió a la defensiva. ¡¿Pero quién se creía?!

"Disculpa, tú no sabes nada, ¡Eres un imbécil!" grité, estaba dispuesta a irme cuando su brazo me detuvo.

"¡¿Qué diablos….?!¡Suéltame!" grité exasperada.

"No te irás" sentenció.

"¡Ah! ¿Y tú quién eres para impedírmelo?"

Su mirada se bajó.

"Escucha" volteó rápidamente su mirada hacia a mí. "No tengo nada contra a ti, pero sólo no hables mal de Jake o critiques mis decisiones, eres un gran amigo como para perderlo por una estupidez" le dije.

Él solo sonrió y me soltó. Regresamos a la banca sin nada más que decir. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado.

Chequé la hora en el sencillo reloj que llevaba en la mano y apenas marcaba que había pasado 30 minutos.

"¡Genial!" mascullé para mí misma.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó confuso.

"Pensé que era más tarde" me encogí de hombros, él solo estalló en unas cuantas carcajadas. Comenzaba a aburrirme.

"¿David?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Qué te parece si comenzamos tus asesorías?" pregunté, sabía que lo enfadaría.

"¿Ahora?"

"Sí, ahora" sonreí complacida.

Hizo una mueca con su labio inferior. "No lo creo" negó.

"Anda, vamos" supliqué. Pareció pensarlo por un momento.

"Está bien" me levanté dando pequeños brinquitos, lo cual me recordó a mi tía Alice cuando era hora de ir de compras.

"Pero no ahora"

"¡¿Qué?!" pregunté.

"Vamos…estamos en la escuela, no quiero que me obligues a estudiar más tiempo del necesario aquí por favor" suplicó, yo sólo moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro.

"¿Entonces…?"

"Estudiaremos hoy" lo miré extrañada. "En tu casa" sentenció.

"¡¿En mi casa?!" mis ojos se salieron de sus órbitas.

"Sí, ¿o tienes un problema con eso?" cuestionó. Pensé un momento en que contestar, no creo que Esme y Carlisle se enojaran ¿o sí?

"Bueno….es que ya no vivo en mi casa" su cara no tenía precio. "No es que…bueno… ¡ah!" vacilé. "Mientras mi papá está lejos vivimos con mis abuelos" expliqué.

"Déjame llamarles para ver si puedes ir a la casa" asintió con la cabeza. Tomé mi teléfono y marqué el número, a los tres tonos mi abuela Esme me contestó.

"¿Hola?"

"Hola abuela"

"Nessie… ¿qué no deberías estar en clases?" cuestionó.

"Mmm…sí, larga historia"

"Oh"

"Mmm… ¿abuela?" aquí venía la pregunta.

"¿Si cariño?"

"¿Puedo ir con David a la casa?"

"¿Con David? ¿A la casa?" mi abuela en escasa ocasiones había visto a David, las pocas veces eran cuando ella y mi abuelo Carl venía por mí a la escuela.

"Sí" crucé los dedos.

"Mmm…no lo sé cariño"

"Por favor… ¿Si? Es que me comprometí a darle asesorías" rogué.

"Tú sabes mejor que nadie por qué no" bufé.

"Sí, pero…no hará daño, él ni siquiera sabe"

"Bueno está bien, le avisaré a los demás para que la casa esté un poco vacía" mi abuela siempre me cumplía todo.

"¡Gracias!" grité emocionada. "Saliendo del instituto estaremos allá, te quiero"

"Y yo a ti, nos vemos cariño"

"Nos vemos" colgué.

"¡David!" grité.

"¿Dijeron que sí?" preguntó.

"¡Sí!" chillé. Me abrazó y empezamos a platicar sobre trivialidades hasta que llegó la siguiente clase. Y así transcurrió el día hasta la hora de salida. La campana sonó; tomé mis cosas y me dirigí al aparcamiento.

Nos subimos a mi coche y manejé hacia la casa. David iba volteando a todas partes como si tratara de aprenderse el camino, lo cual me causó una estruendosa risa. Finalmente llegamos a la casa. Por un momento me embargó un cuestionamiento ¿Jake estaría ahí? ¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando me viera llegar con David? ¿Qué sentiría?

David se percató de mi estado.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí" respondí instantáneamente. "Vamos" dije.

Nos bajamos del auto junto con nuestro material de trabajo. Entramos a la casa y a él solo se le formó en los labios una inmensa 'O' mientras recorría toda la extensión de esta con su mirada.

"Sí lo sé" respondí conteniendo la risa. "Vamos a la sala, ahí estaremos más cómodos" él sólo asintió. Cuando entramos a la gran habitación observé a mi tío Em viendo un partido de futbol y a mi mamá platicando con mis tías.

"Buenas tardes" dijo cortésmente David.

"¡Hey David!" dijo mi mamá mientras se acercaba para saludarlo.

"Hola a ti también mamá" dije.

"Hay pero que celosa mi niña"

"¡Mamá!" no me gustaba que me dijeran niña, aunque indudablemente lo era, pero eso casi nadie lo sabía. Ella hizo como que no me escuchó.

Las horas pasaron y por más que intenté no pude hacer que mi amigo dijera una oración completa ¡¿Cómo diablos había pasado de año?!

"¡Ah David! Contigo es imposible, ¡Eres pésimo en esta materia!" sentencié. Él solo hizo un puchero y siguió haciendo los ejercicios que le puse, no me di cuenta a qué hora pero la noche nos cayó encima.

"David…" él hizo un sonido con su boca para hacerme entender que me escuchaba. "Creo que es hora que te vayas, ya es tarde"

"Sí lo sé" suspiró mientras cerraba el cuaderno en el que escribía.

"¿Quieres que te lleve?" pregunta estúpida, me dije…él vino contigo obviamente no tiene en qué irse.

"No" me extrañó su respuesta. "Bueno… ¿te molestaría dejarme en la carretera? Es que hay unos amigos irán por mi ya que saldremos un rato en grupo" explicó, por un momento no me tragué su cuento pero terminé por acceder. Tomé las llaves de mi carro y mi celular.

"Aquí está bien" dijo mientras señalaba el lugar en el que quería que lo dejara, se miraba un poco solo.

"¿Estás seguro que aquí?" pregunté.

"Sí, aquí es perfecto" no terminé de pararme cuando sus labios se estamparon en los míos. Mis ojos no cabían en mis cavidades, mi respiración se había atorado en mi garganta y mi mente estaba loca por la nueva información.

Sólo una cosa salió a la superficie de entre el basurero que ahora era mi cabeza: Jacob.

* * *

**QUIERO PEDIRLES QUE PASEN POR FAVOR A VER MI ONE-SHOT DE REMEMBER ME :)**

**¿Review?**


	16. Chapter 16: ¡¿Felices para siempre!

Discalimer:La historia solo me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a la Saga de Stephenie Meyer

**"NO PERMITO QUE NADIE PUBLIQUE MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI PERMISO"**

Espero no me maten por este capi niñas, me alegra que les guste y los reviews pasados muchas gracias... Bueno todo tiene una causa...nota al final del cap:)

**Cecy YoYis**

* * *

**15.-Felices para siempre, ¡Ni lo sueñes!**

Se despegó ágilmente de mis labios y yo aún seguía estática en mi sitio en estado de shock.

"Había querido hacer eso desde que me dejaste en mi casa la otra vez" susurró mientras lentamente abría la puerta del copiloto. No contesté nada. "¡Nos vemos Nessie!" dijo muy efusivo mientras salía del auto.

Hice reaccionar a mi cuerpo. Pisé el acelerador a fondo y salí de ese lugar, ni siquiera me fijé si David ya se había ido o si aún estaba ahí. Mi mente era un mar de información, las imágenes se me presenciaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza: mi visita a La Push, la reconciliación con Jake, David…su beso. El engañar a Jake me lastimaba terriblemente, sentía una pesadez dentro de mí, la culpa me invadía totalmente, mi semblante estaba contraído al igual que mi corazón, mi respiración era errática y si creía que mi corazón latía antes rápido ahora parecía que en cualquier momento volaría dejando un espacioso hueco dentro de mí.

"David, David, David… ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué maldita sea?! ¿Por qué ahora que todo empezaba a mejorar, por qué ahora que había vuelto con Jacob….¡Jacob! ¡Mi vida! No, no, no…esto no me puede estar pasando ¡Dios! ¡No puede pasarme esto a mí! ¡Ya no!" alcé mis manos al cielo. "¿Cuánto más necesito sufrir para ser feliz? ¿Cuándo podré llevar una vida tranquila? ¡¿Cuántas lágrimas tengo que derramar para que todo vuelva a la normalidad?! ¡Dios! ¡¿CUÁNDO?!" me encontraba histérica en un mar de llantos e ira.

No me había percatado de la alta velocidad a la que iba sin ningún destino fijo, frené de golpe. Respiré hondamente varias veces, sequé las maliciosas lágrimas que no paraban de bajar, y me re costé completamente en el asiento. Pasaron 10 minutos para recobrarme lo mejor que podía y me dispuse a regresar a casa.

Aparqué de frente, hoy no me molestaría por guardar el auto en la cochera. Entré con pesadez a la casa con una fingida normalidad.

Estaba a punto de subir las escaleras para irme al cuarto de mi padre (antes tenía el de mi tía Rose, pero la nostalgia y la ausencia de su presencia era demasiado lastimera… de alguna manera estar en un lugar de él me hacia recordar los felices momentos juntos como padre e hija).

Escuché preguntar a mi madre algo sobre David, pero la verdad iba tan absorta en mí misma que no entendía nada más que un simple balbuceo.

"¿Eh?" pregunté.

"Qué si mañana vendrá David"

"Ah, no sé la verdad mamá" me dispuse a subir hasta que mi mamá me habló nuevamente.

"Nessie… ¿sucede algo?"

"No, ¿porque la pregunta mamá?"

"Por nada, anda vete a dormir" subí los escalones faltantes y me dirigí al cuarto de mi padre. Una vez dentro me tumbé sobre la cama esperando el reino de los sueños.

Como no logré concebir el sueño, decidí bajar por algo de compañía ya que la soledad me estaba matando.

Sigilosamente bajé por las escaleras hasta empezar a divisar unos murmullos que con cada paso se hacían más intensos, bajé hasta un ángulo en el que pudiera observar quienes hablaban y me encontré con mi tía Alice y mi mamá (esto me recordó hace algún tiempo la plática de mi tía Rose y mi madre cuando me enteré que… ¡Nessie reacciona y deja de martirizarte!"). Ya se me estaba haciendo costumbre el escuchar pláticas que no eran de mi incumbencia pero que de cierta forma yo estaba en ellas.

"Hablo en serio Bella, no me da buena espina" ¿Buena espina? De quién hablan.

"Vamos Alice, es sólo un humano ¿qué peligro puede representar?" ¿Es que acaso hablaban sobre David? Puse mayor atención.

"No lo sé…pero es que hay algo extraño con él" explicó mi tía Al. ¿Extraño?

"¿Extraño en qué sentido Alice?"

"Extraño en el sentido que no puedo verlo, no puedo ver su futuro" susurró mi tía volteando a todos lados, en seguida me resguardé en la pared para después de un tiempo volver a asomar un poco mi cabeza.

"Pero eso es imposible" se callaron por algunos segundos. "¿No será porque él se encuentra cerca de Nessie?" cuestionó a modo de explicación mi madre.

"Suena lógico…aunque…si fuera así sería como un punto ciego para mí y no es así" fruncieron el seño a la par. "Mira como te explico…es como si supiera bloquearme" ¿Bloquearla?

"¿Bloquearte? Pero es imposible, a menos que sepa de tú don y eso es algo que dudo"

"No lo sé, pero hay algo en ese chico que no me gusta y menos que esté tan cerca de Nessie"

"Alice no me preocupes, ya perdí a Edward, si le llega a pasar algo a mi hija me muero" ¿Pasarme algo a mí?

"Tranquila, seguro son figuraciones mías, pero no quita que estemos al pendiente de él sólo por si acaso"

Decidí no seguir más espiando así que regresé al cuarto con muchas dudas rondando mi cabeza, todas obviamente eran sobre David y lo que sea que mi tía Alice haya dicho. El sueño me venció y me quedé profundamente dormida.

El sol se filtró por la ventana iluminando todo a su alcance, desperté solo para encontrarme con un reloj que marcaba que era tarde, me levanté de un salto directo a tomar una ducha.

Una vez lista me dispuse a bajar. Me sorprendió mucho escuchar la voz de Jake en la sala, bajé corriendo y sí, ahí estaba, me abalancé sobre sus brazos.

"¡Jake!"

"Hola Nessie" dijo con su habitual voz un poco apagada, lo dejé pasar.

"Hola" sonreí, sonrisa que fue apagada por el recuerdo del beso con David, rápidamente cambié mi expresión para que mi Jacob no se diera cuenta. "¿Qué haces aquí?" cuestioné.

Una sonrisa apenada salió de su rostro, fue realmente hermosa.

"Quería ver si me prestabas tu auto"

"¿Mi auto?" pregunté.

"Sí, es que el mío se descompuso y ocupo ir a Port Angeles por las piezas para arreglarlo"

"Está bien" me incliné para besarlo en los labios, un tierno beso el cual él rompió, algo andaba mal.

"Gracias, ¿quieres que te lleve al instituto y regrese por ti?"

"Mmm…no, bueno sí, no" me miró extrañado.

"Ve, toma mi auto y vete a Port Angeles yo iré al instituto en el Jeep de mi tío Emmett" dije complacida.

"¡Hey! ¿Por qué mi auto?" gritó mi tío Em desde la cocina con su cabeza asomada por el marco de la misma.

"Porque tú eres el tío más genial de todos"

"¡Hey! Y yo que soy" grito con indignación mi tío Jazz bastante teatral.

"Tú también eres genial" grité.

"Sí, pero no más que el grande, guapo y musculoso tío Em" replicó mi tío Emmett. Todos estallamos en risas.

Fui a donde mi tío Em quien me extendió las llaves de su 'bebé' y me amenazó que si le pasaba algo se las cobraría con mi mercedes, cosa que no me preocupó ya que mi tía Rose no lo dejaría y porque tenía un novio mecánico.

Le tendí las llaves a mi novio quien las agarró y se dirigió afuera listo para irse ¡sin ni siquiera despedirse de mí! ¡Qué diablos le pasaba!

Tomé mis cosas y me subí al Jeep o al 'monstruo' como le decía yo.

Aparqué en el estacionamiento del instituto y tratando de evadir las miradas y en peculiar una me dirigí a mi primera clase. La mañana había sido bastante tranquila sin cierta personita con la que no quería hablar.

Me encontraba en mi casillero guardando mis cosas para dirigirme a la cafetería cuando lo visualicé desde lejos saludándome con una mano.

"¡Rayos!" mascullé para mí misma.

"¡Hey Nessie!"

"Hola" dije monótonamente mientras él estaba siendo demasiado efusivo.

"¿Vamos a la cafetería?"

"Vamos" hoy no tenía ganas de juegos. Agradecí internamente que no hubiera tocado el tema de SU beso.

Las clases siguieron normales. Llegó la hora de salido y me fui directo a mi locker.

"¿Es tuyo el Jeep?"

"¡Hay David me asustaste!" estaba tan absorta que no me había percatado de su presencia.

"Lo siento, ¿pero es tuyo?" presionó.

"¿Por qué crees que es mío?" pregunté exasperada.

"Porque eres la única que trae carros tan…tan…llamativos"

"Sí, bueno no…es de mi tío" expliqué, ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba dando explicaciones.

"Oh, déjame verlo" empezó a dar brinquitos.

"Ya lo viste"

"Sí, pero no por dentro, así que déjame verlo por favor"

"No David" bajó la mirada.

"¿Me darás asesoría hoy?" preguntó.

"No" respondí.

"¿No? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hice?" si no estuviera tan…tan enojada con él me hubiera dolido su comentario.

"Me besaste, eso es lo que hiciste" susurré.

"Oh, ¿y estás enojada por eso?" ¿Qué si estaba enojada? Estaba como alma que lleva el diablo.

"¿Yo? ¡Cómo crees!" dije irónicamente.

"¿Qué acaso no te gusto?" ¡¿Qué?! Este sí que estaba loco.

"¿Perdón? Claro que no, yo tengo novio David" dije entre dientes.

"Pero eso no quita que te haya gustado" explicó.

"Pues no, no me gustó" dije cortamente.

"No te creo" susurró.

"Pues no lo creas, sabes, haz lo que te venga en gana pero no cuentes conmigo" dicho esto me fui hacia el aparcamiento.

"Espera…" su voz venía un poco de lejos. ¡Ah, ¿y ahora qué quería?!

"¡¿Qué?!" me volteé bruscamente.

"No te enojes, solo fue un beso" ¿solo fue un beso? Sí, claro.

"Solo fue un beso que mi novio pudo haber visto" remarqué la palabra 'mi'. Enseguida una sonrisa de complacencia cruzó sus labios.

"Ahora sí vamos" me cortó el rollo, pero lo seguí.

Iba hacia el Jeep cuando de repente visualicé mi auto ¿Jacob estaba aquí? Recorrí con la mirada el aparcamiento hasta que lo encontré. No era una imagen grata de ver, era una imagen que me hundió por completo, hubiera jurado que escuché el 'crack' de mi corazón al ser partido en dos. Un gemido de dolor se escapó de mis labios, seguida por miles, millones de lágrimas traicioneras. No mi Jake, no podía, ¡No podía hacerme esto! ¡Estúpida Sylvia! ¡Estúpido David! ¡Estúpido Jacob Black!

* * *

**Bueno, yo sé que la mayoría se puso muy feliz por la reconciliación pero...bueno todo pasa por algo, este cap es el inter para lo que viene, ESTENSE AL PENDIENTE DE DAVID, yo sé lo que les digo :)**

**¿Review?**


	17. Chapter 17: A corazón abierto

Discalimer:La historia solo me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a la Saga de Stephenie Meyer

**"NO PERMITO QUE NADIE PUBLIQUE MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI PERMISO"**

Les dejo cap de volada,,,grax por los reviews me voy!

**Cecy YoYis**

* * *

**16.-A corazón abierto**

Mis piernas flaqueaban más no logré mantenerme de pie, mientras sentía como miles de navajas atravesaban sin piedad mi corazón dejándolo desangrándose ante mí, ante él, entregándolo a la muerte.

No supe si mis sollozos eran bastantes fuertes o sí por simple casualidad el volteó a verme, solo sé que al hacer contacto visual con él todo lo que quedaba de mí terminó destruido. Volteé hacia Sylvia y tenía una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro; después dirigí mi mirada hacia David y ¡¿Qué rayos le pasaba?! Al igual que Sylvia sus labios bailaban en una malévola sonrisa.

"¡Idiota!" musité.

"¿Qué?" preguntó David a lo que yo hice caso omiso.

Como si nada hubiera pasado y a paso firme me dirigí hacia el Jeep; mientras caminaba rebusqué en mi mochila las llaves del auto, una vez en mis manos las apreté fuertemente mientras abría el coche. Me introduje de un salto en él. Y por fin pude soltar todas las blasfemias que me comían viva. En un instinto de enojo, ira, venganza, dolor, y sufrimiento introduje violentamente las llaves en el swich y encendí el motor; sin ni siquiera pensarlo pisé a fondo mandando al Jeep a la pareja que tenía en frente, de repente reaccioné… la impotencia se apoderó de mí y frené de golpe (no me pasó nada por lo aferrada que estaba al volante). El auto quedo a escasos centímetros del cuerpo de mí… '¡No! ¡Ya no es tuyo!' me recordé….de Jacob. Sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa y pude ver a fondo en ellos ¿acaso había dolor en esas hermosas pupilas? Quité esa idea de mi cabeza. Como en un principio reversé chirriando las llantas en la acera mientras salía a toda máquina del instituto con lágrimas cargadas de pedazos de mi roto corazón.

Por largos minutos manejé sin rumbo por la ciudad hasta que logré calmarme (dentro de los estándares posibles claro está).

Me detuve a la orilla del bosque y dejé a mi mente vagar en las últimas escenas; era una masoquista al permitirme pensar en ello pero necesitaba hacerme a la idea de que Jacob y yo después de todo no éramos el uno para el otro.

Me obligué a dejar de llorar, él no se merecía mis lágrimas y si sí pues no le daría el gusto de verme sufrir por él. Salí por un poco de aire fresco, sin decidirlo me adentré al bosque. Vagué por cerca de media hora dentro del mismo con las imágenes de los últimos años ¿Cómo tú vida puede cambiar tan drásticamente de la noche a la mañana? Cuando algo sale mal, nada vuelve a salirte bien, cuando algo se sale de control nada vuelve a estar en su lugar, cuando te rompen una vez nada puede reconstruirte de nueva, cuando mueres nada te puede traer de vuelta a la vida…. Eso era ley.

Perdí la medida del tiempo una vez llegada al corazón del bosque; me encontraba de rodillas con los brazos sosteniendo mi cintura mientras mi rostro se encontraba escondido en mi pecho. Mis sollozos cesaron y por un momento sentí como si me hubiera desconectado de todo: del dolor, de Jacob, del bosque, de mi corazón, de mi cuerpo, de mi mente…

"¿Por qué tan sola?" mi corazón se detuvo (aparentemente) ante tal sorpresa, no me atreví a subir la mirada pero ciertamente estaba asustada. Esa voz se me hacía tan conocida pero sencillamente no recuerdo en donde o cuando la había escuchado. Las notas de cada palabra llevaban un poco de burla y maldad escondida en ellas, lo cual me provocó un gran estremecimiento. No contesté a su pregunta.

"Sabes… una jovencita como tú no debería andar por estos lares" susurró ¿en mi oído? ¡Por Dios! ¡Se encontraba detrás mí!

Decidí llenarme de valentía y alcé mi rostro para que después mi garganta fuera atacada por un brazo que fuertemente se ciñó en ella mientras que el otro me aprisionaba los brazos en mi espalda baja. No me dio tiempo de reaccionar completamente ya que esa reacción de aquel extraño no me la esperaba.

"Te arrepentirás de haber venido sola ¿sabes?" me dijo malévolamente mientras luchaba con mis brazos para sostenerlos en mi espalda ¡Este ser sí que tenía fuerza! Me recordaba a la de un…. ¡No! ¡No puede ser!

Y como si él hubiera oído mi cabeza respondió a mis dudas.

"Estoy seguro que sabes qué soy yo, pero para facilitártelo un poco te lo diré, yo…soy…un…" la hizo de emoción. "Vampiro" susurró casi inaudiblemente hasta para un vampiro.

¡Era cierto! Él, él era ¡un vampiro! ¿Pero qué hacia aquí? ¿Y por qué me atacaba? ¿Es que acaso y si mis expectativas no me fallan…él y yo ya nos conocíamos? El miedo siempre había sido mi peor enemigo y a pesar de ser tal vez un buen contrincante no me sentía con las suficientes fuerzas como para luchar por mi vida.

"¿Sin palabras no es cierto?" se burló. "Lo sé, yo también me quedé así la primera vez que te vi" apretó más sus agarres en mi cuerpo.

Entonces…ya no conocíamos… ¿pero en donde?

Me permití aspirar nuevamente su fragancia pero ahora minuciosamente. Un recuerdo no muy lejano me golpeó la cabeza, esta….este….este aroma ya lo había olido, hace bastante tiempo que mi mente lo había registrado pero hace poco también lo había descubierto otra vez, ese fue el día en el que Jacob (dolió hasta los huesos pronunciar su nombre) me regaló mi corazón de madera… ¡Sí! Y ahora en verdad estaba tan arrepentida de habérmelo callado '¡Estúpida, estúpida Nessie!' me recriminé.

"Ah" suspiró el ser después de aspirar mi aroma nuevamente. "Te cuento un secretito… la primera vez que te vi me diste asco por ser una… ¿Cómo se dice? ¡Ah sí! Híbrida…pero ahora tu aroma…mm…. Es tan peculiar, si tan sólo el humano no hubiera puesto sus ojos en ti…" se lamentó… ¿qué… qué humano? Supuse que era Jacob. Su extenuante declaración hizo que me tensara en una pose de ataque, que para como él me tenía agarrada parecía como si estuviéramos en una especie de baile improvisado.

"¿Qué…qué quiere de mí?" musité entre dientes.

"Oh…Renesmee ¿yo? Nada…pero hay otras personitas que indudablemente quieren algo de ti" ¿conocía mi nombre? Al parecer sí…. El miedo, la impotencia, el desconocimiento, el terror se combinaban en una mezcla siniestra que se amoldaba a cada fibra de mi ser dejándome a la deriva….dejándome tan frágil ante él.

"¿O… otras?" pregunté casi en un ligero susurro.

Estalló en unas grandes carcajadas.

"Oh pero ¡Claro que sí! Es por eso que en este momento no te llevo conmigo pequeña, ellos serán los que vendrán por ti" sentenció.

"¡¿Por mí?!" mis ojos se agrandaron en una reacción de terror vivo.

"Ya he dicho demasiado, yo sólo soy un mensajero….esta es la primera llamada para la gran función no lo olvides" dicho esto me soltó a la velocidad de la luz y desapareció en el crepúsculo del día, reaccioné antes de caer sobre el suelo y logré posicionarme de pie.

Me quedé hasta que el hermoso atardecer se escondió para darle el paso a la oscura noche; la luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo dando un espectáculo a las bellas estrellas que la adornaban.

Retomé mi camino hacia el Jeep como si lo pasado jamás hubiera ocurrido, decidí volquearme mentalmente y cualquier sentimiento que me delatara frente a mí familia, porque antes de involucrarla necesitaba saber la verdad en todo esto… y antes que nada necesitaba saber quiénes y por qué me querían.

Me subí al carro y me encaminé a mi casa con una cara monótona y un vacío dentro de mi pecho…mi corazón lo había dejado desangrándose en el bosque y no pensaba ir por el jamás…

* * *

**¿Review?**


	18. Chapter 18: No hay nada, solo añicos

Discalimer:La historia solo me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a la Saga de Stephenie Meyer

**"NO PERMITO QUE NADIE PUBLIQUE MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI PERMISO"**

Miren, primero que nada estuve muy enfermita y por eso me disculpo por no haber actualizado, luego llegaron mis examenes (gruñido) y para acabarla de amolar llegan las lluvias LLEVÁNDOSE MI LUZ! Pero bueno, volví sana y salva y con un mar afuera de mi casa pero por fin pudiendo actualizar, espero me perdonen y dejen esos reviews que tanto ADORO! les agradezco mucho cada uno de ellos y a las personitas hermosas que me los dejan... para ustedes va dedicado este cap, disfrútenlo!

**Cecy YoYis**

* * *

**17.-No hay nada, solo añicos**

Todo el camino hacia la casa estuve tratando de controlar mis sentimientos, si bien el peso de que alguien escuchara el embrollo de mi cabeza ya no era un problema, el que mi tío Jasper sintiera mis emociones eso sí ejemplificaba un gran problema.

Estacioné el Jeep en la cochera; me bajé y me aseguré de que no tuviera ningún rayón.

Entré a la casa para encontrarme a todos en la sala viendo televisión.

Hice caso omiso a las miradas dirigidas a mí y estaba dispuesta a dirigirme a mi habitación hasta que mi tío Emmett habló.

"Jake llamó" y sentí como me pegaban un puñetazo en el estómago al igual que en la cabeza, de la forma menos grata la imagen de Sylvia con sus labios pegados a los de Jacob me atacó mandando varias olas de dolor a mi vacío en el pecho.

"¿Y?" pregunté indiferente evadiendo las miradas de todos, mientras las olas de pánico se aventuraban hacia a mí; una paz gratificante llegó después de estas, me giré buscando la mirada de mi tío Jasper que se encontraba sentado a un lado de mi tía Al con una sonrisa conciliadora por haber usado su don en mí, esta vez se lo agradecía.

"Dijo que le llamaras cuando llegarás" esta vez fue mi madre la quien habló. "Que…necesitaban hablar" explicó. "Hija ¿de qué necesitan hablar? ¿Qué es lo que paso entre ustedes dos? Pensé que ya estaban bien"

"Tiempo pasado" susurré mientras corría hacia mi habitación cerrándola con seguro (como si eso detuviera a siete vampiros).

Quería llorar, deshacerme de este ahogamiento, pero no valía la pena, no valía la pena desperdiciar lágrimas desperdiciar pedazos de mí en una persona que solo se encargó de destruirme de la manera más vil y cruel, ni siquiera me sentí tan traicionada tan destruida cuando me enteré que trató de matarme ni siquiera ahí…. Pero ahora se encargó de destrozar lo poco que quedaba de mí, se encargó de no dejar rastros ni huellas, se encargó de volverme cenizas y volarlas con el viento.

Exactamente no sé cuánto tiempo estuve ovillada en el suelo mirando fijamente a la brillante luna que se veía perfectamente desde la ventana; pasaron minutos tras minutos, horas tras horas… y la hermosa luna se desaparecía con la brillantez de la luz de sol, disolviendo la negrura esparciendo brillantez.

Esa noche no dormí nada y realmente me sentía fatigada, así que decidí tomarme una bien merecida siesta a pesar de que era viernes me tomaría mi fin de semana desde ahora. Cerré los ojos y comencé a soñar casi instantáneamente, sueño interrumpido por varios toques en la puerta y el sonido del timbre, refunfuñé molesta. La puerta fue abierta.

"¡Necesito hablar con ella!"

"No creo…"

"Lo siento Bella pero esto es entre ella y yo, ¡no es para que creas o no!" gritó molesto.

"Escúchame Jacob no dejaré que irrumpas en mi casa ni a mi nieta así que por favor vete" apaciguó Carlisle.

"No quiero ser grosero con usted Doc, por favor sólo quiero, necesito hablar con ella… ayer no me regresó la llamada y se fue del instituto sin decir nada…yo…"

"¡¿Qué le hiciste Jacob Black?!" gritó mi mamá.

'No puede pasarme esto, no puede pasarme esto, es un sueño, un sueño, una maldita pesadilla…' me susurraba una y otra vez a mí misma mientras me hacia un ovillo en la cama de mi habitación.

"Por favor solo déjenme verla y hablar con ella, cinco minutos, sólo les pido 5 minutos" susurró.

No sé en qué momento y cómo, pero yo ya me encontraba al borde de las escaleras con el dolor atragantándome.

"¡No!" grito con voz ronca y desgarradora.

"¡Ni te atrevas!" grité nuevamente.

"Todo quedó bastante claro ayer, no necesito de tus explicaciones ni de tus disculpas, ¡lárgate y déjame vivir o lo que sea que esté haciendo ahora!" mascullé.

"Nessie yo…"

"¿No te cansarás… verdad?" dije desesperada.

"No hasta que hablemos" dijo firmemente.

"Bien, hablemos" y de un salto ya me encontraba abajo encarándolo, aunque por favor no comparen, él era casi un mastodonte como mi tío Em y yo apenas llegaba entre la altura de mamá y de la tía Alice.

Nos dirigimos hacia afuera y nos adentramos al bosque como medida para que nadie más nos escuchara. Una vez lo bastante lejos de la casa comenzaron las vacilaciones.

"Nessie yo…"

"Bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar? Pregunta, sin remordimiento al cabo que tú no tienes" mascullé venenosamente, sí estaba siendo una maldita pero el dolor en mi pecho no se cura solo y si esto no lo mejoraba bueno me quedaría con él para siempre.

"Te vi" fue un leve susurro cargado de gran pesar, de gran dolor que me impactó a tal manera que si no fuera semi-sobrehumana me debilitaría completamente.

"¿Qué?" pregunto confundida.

"¡Por favor Nessie!"

"¡Al carajo! ¡Sí no vas a decirme nada mejor me voy!" grité y me volteé para ser retenida por un gran brazo moreno.

"Espera…" respiró bastante hondo. "Te vi con David" explicó. Y yo aún no entendía nada.

"¿En el instituto? Pues sí claro, pero por si no te has dado cuenta el va conmigo al instituto y es mi mejor amigo, ¡¿Qué esperabas?!"

"No me refería a eso"

"¿A no?"

"No" negó con la cabeza. "El otro día…" su mirada se opacó y una avalancha nebulosa cubrió perfectamente el borde de sus ojos. "Estaba cerca de la línea de la carretera y estabas tú y David…" y su voz se quedó vencida en el vacío.

"Oh" ¡¿Él nos vio?! ¡Él vio cuando David me besó! Ahora todo encajaba perfectamente… el porqué ayer estaba tan apagado y alejado de mí y el por qué él se desquitó con Sylvia… eso fue: venganza. "¿Entonces por eso fue?" pregunté con un gran nudo en la garganta.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"¡¿Por eso lo hiciste?!" grité con mi alma en la boca (ya que no tenía corazón, este se había quedado enterrado en aquel bosque) "¡¿Por eso la besaste en frente de mí?! ¡¿Por venganza?!" me encontraba en mi límite, no soportaría escuchar la verdad de sus labios, y al parecer el vio en mí todas mis intenciones de irme ya que me aprisionó con sus grandes brazos.

"Yo no la besé" susurró.

"¿No?" dije con el veneno destilando en la boca ¿Ahora él quería verme la cara? "Ah lo siento, entonces creo que ahora el qué tus labios y los de otra persona estén unidos ya no se le llama beso… ¿Cómo se le llama ahora? ¿Cariño mutuo? ¿Muestra de cariño? ¿Oh acaso es caricia?" dije irónicamente.

"¡Yo no la besé!" sus dientes se encontraban tensos al igual que su mandíbula. "¡Fue ella Nessie! ¡Fue ella! ¡Yo no! Yo jamás… ni siquiera por despecho…" ¿despecho? ¿Aún seguía terco en qué yo lo había engañado? ¡Este hombre sí que es increíble! Ahora comienzo a entender a mí papá cuando me dijo que aún era muy chica para el amor, y era cierto… el amor no solo te da alas sino que también te las corta, no solo te ofrece cobijo sino que también te lo quita, no solo te ofrece primaveras sino también duros inviernos, no solo te ofrece cariño sino también dolor… ¡El amor es un asco!

"Despecho" dije más para mí misma que para él.

"Sí…" susurró.

"Ósea que aún crees que David y yo nos besamos"

"Yo lo vi…" lo corté rápidamente.

"Como yo te vi besando a Sylvia"

Su cara mostró confusión.

"Mira no te lo aclararé para estar bien contigo sino porque no pienso involucrar a David en esto, él sí que es bueno conmigo y…"

"¡David! ¡David! ¡David! ¡Parece como si estuvieras enamorada de él Nessie!" estalló.

"¡Y si fuera así ¿qué?!" no sé porque lo hice, simplemente fue como un escudo defensivo ante sus duras palabras.

Sus ojos flamearon en respuesta y me miró posesivamente ¡Yupi! Ahora mi lobito se había vuelto un ¡completo lunático!

"¿En verdad estás enamorada de él?" y sentí como me robaban el aliento, su mirada tortuosa, su cuerpo temblando, solo rezaba por que mantuviera el control y no explotara aquí mismo.

"Será mejor que te alejes, no estás en tus mejores momentos" susurré cautelosamente. Él me miró con cara de pocos amigos y me soltó, se giró hasta darme la espalda y soltó un gran bufido.

"Si, será lo mejor" vi como se alejaba y no pude evitar retenerlo, por alguna razón me sentía mal por no aclarar lo que había entre David y yo: una amistada, nada más.

"No hay nada entre él y yo" grité, pero ya ni siquiera su sombra veía, solo espera que sus sistema auditivo funcionara de maravilla y él en verdad me hubiera escuchado.

Arrastrando los pies me dirigí hacia casa sin prisa alguna, con las palabras retumbando en mi mente, con su triste y desolada mirada sobre mí.

En este momento sentía como el peso del mundo me caía encima aplastándome, dejando solo añicos de mí ser… de nosotros… de una vida con el amor de mi vida…

* * *

**¿Review?**


	19. Chapter 19: Abrir los ojos

Disclaimer:La historia solo me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a la Saga de Stephenie Meyer

**"NO PERMITO QUE NADIE PUBLIQUE MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI PERMISO"**

Lo siento, me ausenté y asumo las consecuencias... no crean que lo hizo por gusto, no crean que las abandoné POR DIOS NO! antes me muero... es sólo que estas semanas surgieron imprevistos tanto dolorosos como agotadores... primero: cosas dolorosas, del pasado resurgieron, me afectó por años y creía haberlo olvidado pero me equivoqué... cuando algo me lo trajo al presente sentí que me ahogaba en mi miseria y que el mundo me asfixiaba... me deprimí; no muy mejor pasé por una semana de puros exámenes y otra de proyectos y proyectos de todas las materias, no había ni siquiera tiempo para respirar... tenía agotamiento hasta los huesos y bueno mi corazón dolía, mi mente también... nunca me dio tregua, por más que trataba de dejar de pensar no podía, ni siquiera en sueños, por suerte algunas personas estuvieron conmigo ayudándome y se puede decir que estoy un poco mejor, y bueno aquí les traigo su cap, espero y me sigan leyendo a pesar de mi ausencia, recuerden que yo adoro esto y si una persona es solo la que me lee, dichosa soy de esos ojos que leen las líneas salidas de mi rebuscada cabeza, ya para no quitarles el tiempo A LEER! :)

**Cecy YoYis**

* * *

**18.-Abrir los ojos**

"¡Hija!" ni había acabado de llegar a casa cuando mi mamá se encontraba enganchada a mí.

"Yo también te quiero mamá" dije sarcásticamente.

"¡¿Qué fue lo que te hizo el perro?!" gruñó mi tía Rose.

"No quiero hablar de eso" respondí.

Todos me dirigieron una mirada de ¿pena?, sin más que decir me dirigí nuevamente a mi refugio personal. Una vez dentro de mi cuarto, dejé a mi mente vagar y vagar y vagar….hasta que sentí una opresión bastante dura en el pecho, dejé convulsionarme por el dolor sobre la cama, reposando mi rostro sobre la almohada. Todos habían aprendido a dejarme sola en esto y es que por más que los sintiera conmigo no podía olvidar las abolladuras en mi pecho.

Miles de segundos más tarde, y como toda una zombi, me levanté de la cama y me puse a recorrer todo el cuarto.

Había tanta esencia de mi padre allí, no es que lo conociera tan bien como mi mamá, pero si lo suficiente como para sentir su personalidad impregnada en esas cuatro paredes.

Me hacía tanta falta, más en estos momentos tan difíciles; necesitaba sus abrazos, sus pláticas, sus consejos, necesitaba a mi padre conmigo ahora.

Aunque me sorprendí del nuevo rumbo al cual iba dirigido mi cerebro, me permití pensar que lo mejor era tenerlo de vuelta; no solo para mí sino para todos también y mucho más para mamá. Tal vez ella creía que yo no la miraba u escuchaba en las noches pero muchas veces la escuchaba anhelando al ser por el que hablaba por teléfono.

Una vez más retomé la pregunta de semanas atrás, ¿Podría alguna vez perdonarlo?

Me quedé observando unas fotos de él con mi familia en el cumpleaños al parecer de mi madre, se veía tan humana (tal vez fue antes de la transformación), ella llevaba un hermoso vestido verde y mi padre bueno su elegante traje, al parecer la foto tenía por lo menos un año pero se encontraba en buen estado.

¿Lo podría perdonar? Sinceramente, necesitaría tenerlo frente a mí para conocer la respuesta, antes no lo supe ahora lo sé. Y aunque las heridas son bastante profundas y aunque las marcas jamás se borran, si se tratan con cuidado su dolor se puede echar a volar.

Por un momento mi corazón se agrandó con la idea de ver a mi papá otra vez, de decirle que tenía razón en todo solamente para tenerlo junto a mí como todo padre está con su hija. Yo siempre fui muy apegada a mi padre como a mi madre, pero el tenerlo lejos ahora me hacía tener una necesidad aunque sea de escuchar su voz.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, dejé la foto sobre el mueble y bajé al piso de abajo en busca de mi madre.

"¿Mamá?"

"Aquí Nessie" fui corriendo hacia afuera, al patio trasero para ser exactos, y encontré a todos organizando una lucha. Los equipos eran bastante cómicos: mis tíos Emmett y Jasper eran los capitanes y Esme era la que elegía quienes irían en cada equipo. En el de Emmett estaba a un lado de ese grandulón, la pequeña tía Alice y en seguida Carlisle. Y en el de Jasper estaban Rosalie y mi mamá.

Una vez a la vista de todos, mamá en un santiamén apareció a un lado de mí junto con la tía Rose.

"¿Qué pasa Nessie? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Estás bien?"

"Nada, no y sí" respondí en orden a cada pregunta.

"Entonces…"

"Mamá yo… te quería pedir… si podías llamar a…papá" dije mientras apagaba el volumen de mi voz.

"¡Ah!" chilló mi tía Alice.

"¿Es… es enserio hija?"

"Sí" susurré levemente mientras agachaba la mirada. Cuando la volví a subir vi que todos estaban ya junto a mí con enormes sonrisas bailando en sus perfectos rostros.

"Entonces creo que debería ir…"

"Aquí está" todos volteamos hacia mi tía Al que ya sostenía el celular en su mano. "Ya está marcando ¿eh?" rápidamente lo tomé y lo coloqué en mi oreja mientras me alejaba del patio.

Sonó varias veces hasta que la contestadora se escuchó. Marqué nuevamente, y nada. Y así pasó lo mismo con las próximas cinco llamadas en falso que intenté hacer.

¡Genial! Ahora que me decidía a hablar con mi papá el destino se empeñaba nuevamente en evitar regalarme un poquito de felicidad.

Regresé con todos afuera.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó mi madre.

"Nada…" susurré con tristeza en mi voz. Esto me lo ganaba por terca y por ser de mente cerrada.

"¿Cómo que nada?" preguntó sugestivamente mamá.

"Sí, nada, no contesta"

"¡¿Pero qué le pasa a mi hermano?! ¡Ahora hasta del rogar se hace!" chilló mi tía Al.

"Tranquila Alice, de seguro Edward tiene una buena explicación" dijo mi abuela Esme.

Después de muchas llamadas más, terminamos por rendirnos. Así que llamamos a los Denali para ver si ellos sabían algo de él.

"¿Hola?"

"Tanya, habla Carlisle, necesitaba saber si Edward está con ustedes"

"¿Edward? Sí, bueno no, se quedó unos días con nosotros, de hecho hoy lo invitamos a ir de caza con nosotros pero no quiso y para cuando regresamos no encontramos rastros de él más que su maleta, pero con lo voluble e independiente que es él no nos preocupamos, ¿pasa algo?" vaya, como ¡habla esa mujer! Yo tenía viejos recuerdos de los Denali, y la verdad la que mejor me caía era Carmen, que me visitaba seguido junto con Eleazar.

"No, no pasa nada, solo queríamos saber de él, gracias por todo Tanya"

"¿Carlisle?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Por qué Edward andaba por estos rumbos? no es que quiera importunar, pero sabes que me preocupo por él y él simplemente no se deja cuidar…y pues…"

"No es nada Tanya, nos vemos, salúdame a Kate, Eleazar y Carmen, adiós" y quedamos exactamente igual que al inicio o peor, sin rastro alguno de mi padre.

Ya caída la noche, me fui nuevamente a mí cuarto. Sin sueño alguno me recosté sobre la cama y empecé a dibujar en mi mente, una imagen perturbadora salió de mis trazos imaginarios: Jacob.

Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de alejar aquel hermoso rostro y me posé en algo que me acongojaba más: mi padre.

Ahora pagaba las consecuencias de mi grave error; el alejar a papá no solo me había costado su ausencia, sino también una división irreparable en mi madre y mi familia.

Esta era mi sentencia por no tomar una decisión a tiempo, por no saber abrir mi corazón y simplemente perdonar como la mayoría de la gente lo hacía (aunque debía recordar que yo no era como la mayoría de la gente). Tal vez ese fue el error que cometí, la mayoría de la gente piensa con la cabeza y no con el corazón, el corazón no sirve para razonar porque no piensa, ni siquiera avisa cuando te enamoras solo cuando lloras. Cuando estas enamorada te dicen deja que tu corazón hable por ti, pero muchas veces aunque el corazón este en lo correcto no siempre es la mejor opción… porque a veces, solo a veces es mejor estar con alguien que te quiera y te puede hacer feliz, que estar con alguien a quien quieras pero solo puede hacerte sufrir.

Me tumbé sobre la cama y cerré los ojos para abrirlos de golpe nuevamente, una pregunta me abordó la cabeza.

¿En dónde estaba mi padre?

* * *

**¿Review?**


	20. Chapter 20:Lejos Parte I Epov

Disclaimer:La historia solo me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a la Saga de Stephenie Meyer

**"NO PERMITO QUE NADIE PUBLIQUE MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI PERMISO"**

Me fui...me perdi...lose, lo siento... pero bueno la semana que me tome mi espacio mi free era porque estaba ultimando detalles para mis XV que fuero el 3 de noviembre entonces, se me hizo imposible escribir, por suerte volvi para quedarme! espero y no se me hallan ido xD...bueno, en cuanto a la historia hay unos puntos que quisiera aclarar:

***Yo sé que muchas se han preguntado a dónde se fue Edward, y que bueno... ya lo extrañan y bueno, el cap a continuacion y el que sigue son cap APARTE, EXTRA que puse en la historia porque son de vital importancia para el desarrollo de esta, por lo tanto este y el que sigue son cap EPOV! y después seguiremos normalmente con Renesmee y la vida en Forks... **

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y AHORA SI EL CAPITULO!**

**Cecy YoYis**

* * *

**19.-Lejos (Parte I Epov) Capítulo Especial**

El viaje hacia Alaska fue bastante destructivo, me dolía la cabeza psicológicamente por lo que había causado, de tener una hermosa familia a tener nada. Una vida solo es cruel, pero ahora toda una existencia…era devastadora. Descarté la posibilidad de ir nuevamente con los Vulturi para callar esta agonía que llevaba dentro, no sólo porque no quería mirara justamente a Aro en estos momentos sino que ahora sí tenía que velar lo mejor para mi familia. Ya le había causado bastante daño a mi pequeña, no podía ser tan egoísta como para arrancarle su última posibilidad de ser feliz…sin mí.

Me dolía pensar que ella, Bella y todos estarían mejor sin mí; sin mis continuas desesperaciones, sin mis exageraciones…simplemente sin mi presencia.

Acababa de hablar con Carlisle sobre lo que era mejor para mí familia en estos momentos y caímos en la conclusión que mi presencia era la que sobraba.

Cuando menos lo pensé ya había llegado con los Denali.

Toqué la puerta. Un par de segundos y esta ya se encontraba abierta.

"¡Hey Edward! ¿Qué haces por aquí?" dijo Tanya con voz chillona mientras se abalanzaba sobre mí.

"Déjalo respirar Tanya" dijo Kate, quien se asomó por encima de mi hombro. "¿Dónde están los demás?" yo sabía a quienes se refería.

"En Forks" respondí secamente.

"¿Forks? ¿Ósea que nada más vienes tú?" asentí con la cabeza.

No me había dado cuenta de que Garrett se nos había unido. "¡Edward! ¡Hombre! Un gusto verte de nuevo"

"Igual Garrett"

"¿Edward? ¡Vaya! ¿Qué haces por estos rumbos?" dijo Eleazar mientras me saludaba, Carmen para mi suerte no dijo ni preguntó nada, solo se limitó a saludarme. Lo cual agradecí internamente.

"¡El vino a visitarnos!" chilló Tanya.

"¿Puedo pasar?" ignoré su cara de confusión y el que no le había contestado a su última pregunta,al igual que el comentario de Tanya.

"Sí, claro" contestó Eleazar.

Entré sin mucho ánimo con Tanya y los demás pisándome los talones, decidí sentarme en su muy decorada sala de estar y me dispuse a contarles solo lo necesario, sin mucho detalle.

"¡Oh! ¡Aún no lo creo!" dijo Tanya.

"Pobre de mi Nessie…" susurró para sí misma Carmen; ella le tenía mucho aprecio a mi pequeña.

"¿Edward?"

"Dime Eleazar"

"¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas?"

"Claro" susurré.

Nos alejamos considerablemente de la casa, para poder platicar solamente nosotros dos.

"No lo sé" susurré. Había escuchado ya en su mente la pregunta.

"Entonces…"

"En serio traté, traté Eleazar, traté de remendarme y no funcionó, ¡Dios! ¡Me odio por alguna vez haber pensado en la idea de que Bella abortara! ¡Ella y Bella son lo más importante para mí! ¡Las amo! Y no existirá un día en el que no me arrepienta de mis errores, ¡Y no hay un estúpido día que no me culpe por cada lágrima que derrama mi hija!" grité desesperado, me sentía tan vulnerable ahora estando tan lejos de ellas, ellas que eran mi todo… mi luz, mi vida, por un momento había creído que esta vida no era tan mala y ahora… no sé qué creer, es como si mis temores de una eternidad sólo regresaran a atacarme y ha asegurarme que yo debí de morir esa vez en que la gripe española me atacó.

"Edward, tranquilo, no sirve de nada que te martirices…mejor regresemos, sólo dale un poco de tiempo a tu hija y verás que todo se arreglará" ojalá fuera así, rogaba porque este detestable tiempo lejos en verdad sirviera de algo.

Volvimos a casa y comenzamos a platicar de lo que había pasado los últimos años.

Ya habían pasaron dos semanas y esta distancia me mataba, pero sabía que si cruzaba el delgado hilo todo lo que este sustentaba se derrumbaría.

Había estado hablando con mi Bella durante estas semanas, siempre me partía el corazón decir adiós y el abrir una nueva conversación sabiendo que yo no estaba ahí con ella; muchas veces deseé que fuera mi hija la que me llamara pero no era así, o era Bella o era Carlisle, Esme, Alice o Emmett, Jasper, hasta me sorprendió que Rosalie me llamara una vez solo para preguntar cómo estaba y para decirme el estado en el que mi pequeña se encontraba, me había dicho que se había reconciliado con Jacob…no sabía si ponerme feliz por eso o enojarme, pero si a ella le hacía feliz el perro por mí estaba bien.

Me encontraba intranquilo estando tan lejos y tan cerca a la vez. Así que me dispuse a dedicar mi tiempo a algo que había estado posponiendo hace mucho tiempo: los Vulturi.

Antes de todo este embrollo del pasado y la trágica división de mi familia; Nessie había regresado de la sorpresa que Jacob le había dado: un hermoso collar tallado (tenía que aceptar que el chico tenía talento), con las preguntas de Alice sobre la sorpresa todo, la mente de mi niña sa fue hacia cuando Jacob la sorprendió, el regalo, la caza…y aquella silueta, rápidamente su mente giró en torno a otra cosa…pero yo sabía lo que había visto, fue un flashazo de menos de un segundo pero había conseguido ver el terror de mi hija ante la presencia de este ser. Ser que estaba casi seguro que tenía que ver con aquello infalibles Aro, Marcus y Caius.

"¿Vienes Edward?" interrumpió en mis pensamientos la inconfundible voz de Carmen. ¿Me había dicho algo?

"¿A dónde?" pregunté perplejo.

"De caza, desde que llegaste no hemos ido, y la sed se nos está haciendo bastante presente, no sé cuánto tiempo aguante Garrett" en esos momentos sentí la quemazón en mi garganta y lo bien que se sentiría ese caliente líquido recorriéndola.

"No, gracias" musité. Tenía cosas más importantes que alimentarme, podía aguantar un poco más.

"¿Seguro?"

"Sí"

"De acuerdo" se acercó y me besó la mejilla. "Todo estará bien, ya lo verás" yo solo dejé envolverme por sus tan maravillosas palabras, si tan solo fueran verdad.

Una vez que me encontraba totalmente solo, decidí hacer lo mejor para mi familia, tenía que asegurarme que sí al menos no podía estar con ellas velaría por su bienestar y seguridad.

Salí sin nada de mis cosas. Sólo con el dinero que tenía y un celular destruido me dirigí al aeropuerto de Alaska.

"Señorita, necesito un vuelo a Florencia lo más rápido posible"

* * *

**¿Review?**


	21. Chapter 21:Lejos Parte II Epov

Disclaimer:La historia solo me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a la Saga de Stephenie Meyer

**"NO PERMITO QUE NADIE PUBLIQUE MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI PERMISO"**

Hola!... primero que nada quiero disculparme por mi ausencia... la verdad han sido unos días bastante difíciles y ocupados... trabajo con 5 historias a la vez y además de anexos... quiero hacer mi propio libro así que trabajo en ello también... necesitaba un descanso de tantas letras así que me dí un descanso de una semana...para cuando volví y tenía todo listo no tenía internet así que el ciber les manda saludos :) ... Gracias por sus alertas y reviews son algo hermoso para mí... sin más preámbulo las dejo que lean.. ah! y pasen por mi profile ya que subire el** prefacio de una nueva historia** :)

**Cecy YoYis**

* * *

**20.-Verdades Ocultas (Lejos Parte II Epov) Capítulo Especial**

El vuelo a Florencia había sido agotador, siempre estuve acostumbrado a ser atacado por los diferentes pensamientos en lugar concurridos, pero en la situación en la que estaba realmente se me hacía cansado tan embrollo e información en mi cerebro.

Llegando con un retraso de media hora aterrizamos en Florencia. Una vez fuera del avión me dirigí en busca de algún auto. Después de minutos deambulando por decidirme entre dos hermosos y ostentosos autos opté por robarme el menos llamativo ¡Qué original! Pensé para mí mismo.

Manejé hasta Volterra. No tenía un plan definido, pero tampoco planeaba escabullirme por ahí, simplemente los enfrentaría, se que era algo irracional y estúpido, pero dejé de pensar desde que me di cuenta que a veces pensar demasiado las cosas te hace imposible el arriesgarte y pierdes muchas cosas, y por otro lado haría lo que estuviera en mis manos para mantener a Nessie y a Bella a salvo junto a toda mi familia. Aunque… también podía conseguir información sin hacerme presente, mientras estuviera lo bastante cerca como para escuchar los pensamientos de algunos de la guardia de los Vulturi, con eso tenía para conocer sus planes, aunque sería bastante tardado porque quien sabe si están pensando en ello ese momento.

"¡Ah!" me tomé el cabello entre mi mano mientras con la otra manejaba, estaba desesperado y sin ningún plan de ayuda, tal vez hubiera sido mejor quedarme con los Denali que venir a meterme en problemas…

Ya estaba aquí no había marcha atrás.

Me adentré en Volterra con sumo cuidado, escondí el auto en un callejón bastante oscuro y vacío.

Me debuté entre sí ir o no directamente con ellos ¿Qué perdía con ir? ¿No pasaría nada, no por el momento o sí?

Me dirigía a mi destino con Aro y su guardia cuando comencé a escuchar un par de pensamientos intrigantes y desagradables. _'Esa chiquilla temblaba por toda partes cuando me vio, y su esencia ¡ah! Su esencia se volvió más fuerte que cuando era niña, y su corazón, ¡ah! Su corazón era como música para mis oídos, sino fuera mitad vampiro tal vez… Jajajaja ¡Aro estará encantado con esto!' _¡Demetri! En ese momento, mientras sus pensamientos me golpeaban podía ver la cara de mi niña toda asustada en un bosque completamente vacío con él, ¡Con Demetri! Él había ido hasta Forks a atacar a mi pequeña a mi hija, estuvo tan cerca de ella…. Pero… ¿pero por qué Bella no me había dicho nada? ¿Por qué me lo ocultó? Aunque…conociendo a mi hija de seguro no dijo nada ¡Diablos! Si yo me hubiera quedado con ellas, nada de esto estuviera pasando, soy un imbécil por siempre creer que mi ausencia era lo mejor, ¿qué no aprendí de la primera vez? Al parecer no.

Ofuscado por el odio me fui a grandes pasos hacia el pasillo que me introduciría a la serie de corredores que me llevarían con los mandamases. Una serie de flash back me recorrieron de punta a punta mientras cruzaba esos mismos corredores que una vez crucé en busca de paz y felicidad. Llegué sin ni siquiera darme cuenta al área de recepción, traté de mantener la poca cordura que me quedaba.

"Joven Edward, Buenas tardes, qué se le ofrece" dijo Gianna con su porte de recepcionista.

"Quiero verlo, ahora" dije lo más pasible.

"Déjeme…"

"¡Iré a verlo yo mismo, ahora!" estuve seguro que ellos ya me habían escuchado llegar, y verdaderamente no me importaba, mandaron a espiarnos todo este tiempo, no podía tomármelo a la ligera.

Ignoré su mirada de miedo y me encaminé por los pasillos que yo ya conocía. Crucé la puerta de madera y para mí sorpresa, ahí se encontraban todos, parecía como si me esperaban, de hecho sus pensamientos eran todos referentes a mí y a mí particular visita a Volterra.

"Edward, amigo, que alegría tenerte por aquí, ¿a que debemos tan grande honor?" preguntó Aro. Su cabeza revoloteaba a miles de posibilidades, algunas más absurdas que otras.

"¿Por qué?" pregunté mordazmente.

"¿Por qué, qué?"

"¿Por qué te empeñas en tener a mi familia?" apreté los puños a mis costados intentando contenerme.

"¿Disculpa? ¡Oh! no, no, no, no…. Eso ya pasó Edward, yo ya no me quiero meter con tú familia, claro que no"

"Entonces…." Gruñí.

"Disculpa Edward pero no logro seguirte" dijo mientras Cayo me miraba sugestivo y Marco, bueno él siempre con ese seño de aburrimientos.

"Entonces ¡¿Por qué lo mandaste tras mi familia Aro?!" grité apuntando a Demetri que momentos antes se encontraba riéndose por lo bajo con Félix. Los ojos de Aro se abrieron como platos he instantáneamente las imágenes de él dando órdenes a Demetri para que rastreara a mi hija se fundieron entre sus pensamientos y en los míos. Un segundo después, puso su mente en blanco, en un completo vacío.

"¿Demetri?" llamó Aro. En estos momentos me maldecía por lo impulsivo y estúpido que fui al haber venido aquí solo.

Y en eso Aro le susurró un _'Acábenlo'_

Demetri, junto con Félix y la demás guardia se abalanzaron sobre mí, reaccioné a cada uno de sus movimientos lo mejor que pude… pero esto era imparcial, eran demasiados para uno sólo y más fuertes por la sangre humana.

Después de interminables minutos luchando lograron tomarme, Félix me tenía sujeto por el cuello en el cual con un solo movimiento podía arrancarme la cabeza.

En la cara de Aro había plasmada una espléndida sonrisa.

"¿Lo ves Edward? Yo nunca pierdo"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque… hubiera sido tan fácil haber venido conmigo y evitar todo esto, cuando yo quiero algo, lo consigo… de una u otra manera"

"No te será tan fácil"

"¿Ah no? Edward, Edward, Edward, conseguí lo que quería sin que te dieras cuentas, te alejé de tú familia, ¿ahora quién podrá advertirles?" ¡¿Él qué?!

"Claro que tú lo pusiste más fácil, al igual que esa chica rubia, ¿cómo dijiste que se llama Demetri? Ah sí, Rosalie… ella y tú ingenua hija hicieron todo más fácil con 'la verdad oculta'" dijo haciendo énfasis en las últimas tres palabras, sentía como todas las esperanzas se me escapaban, este era mi fin, nuestro fin, nuevamente nos encontrábamos a merced de los Vulturi.

"Pero claro que no hice esto sólo, no claro que no, ¿cómo lo hubiera hecho sin la ayuda de…?"

"Aro, sabe demasiado" dijo rudamente Cayo.

"Tranquilo hermano, yo sé lo que hago, claro que no iba a revelar nuestra fuente, si lo dijera no sería tan divertido"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Lo que siempre quise desde hace ocho años" susurró. "Y más"

* * *

**¿Review?**


	22. Chapter 22: Primicias

Disclaimer:La historia solo me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a la Saga de Stephenie Meyer

**"NO PERMITO QUE NADIE PUBLIQUE MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI PERMISO"**

Bueno.. aquí esta el siguiente cap.. hay que recordar que los EPOV solo son anexos para que sepan que estaba haciendo y porque, en un futuro de la historia, sucederán algunas cosas.. así que ya volvemos con el rumbo de NESSIE que teníamos desde el cap 18 :D gracias por leer, y para los que empezaron a seguir mi nueva historia, es una aventura que los llevará a sus sentimientos más humanos va?... La verdad me gustaría que me dejaran un review para ver como están tomando la historia.. hace rato que no veo ninguno nuevo de aquí.. ¿siguen ahí? xD me despido.. besos y a leer!

**Cecy YoYis**

* * *

**21.-Primicias**

Desperté esa mañana con gran pesadez. Me alisté para ir al instituto sin muchas ganas debo agregar. Bajé y me fui directo a la cochera con la intención de volver a agarrar el Jeep ya que Jacob no me había devuelto mi auto.

Cuando entré en ella me sorprendió mucho ver mi mercedes en su lugar de siempre, supuse que el día que vino 'a hablar conmigo' trajo el auto. Abrí la puerta lista para introducirme en él cuando vi una nota.

_Gracias por prestármelo, y por aquellos años tan maravillosos, por aquellos momentos tan dulces que me permitiste estar contigo, no soy muy bueno en esto pero, ¡Ah! ¡Al carajo! Yo sé que lo eché a perder y es por eso que te interesaste en David, no te culpo… pero quiero que sepas que te dejo el camino libre, no creo poder soportar otro trío amoroso más…_

_Jacob_

Arrugué el papel y lo tiré fuera de mi auto, por un momento pensé que se estaba disculpando pero ¡seguía de terco con lo de David! ¡Ah! Puse el carro a andar y de una maniobra extraña (enseñada, diseñada y ejecutada por Emmett Cullen) saqué el auto de la cochera y me encaminé al instituto. Sentía las lágrimas querer caer deliberadamente por mis mejillas, pero apreté fuertemente los ojos, debía mantenerme unida lo poco que quedaba de mí.

Cuando llegué David se encontraba a un lado de su motocicleta esperándome supongo. Detuve el auto y al bajarme le pasé por un lado a mi amigo sin dirigirle la mirada, no me encontraba de ánimos y menos con la notita de esta mañana.

"¡Nessie!"

"¡¿Qué demonios quieres David?!" hoy no andaba en mis mejores momentos. Mi ex semi se disculpa, papá se fue y cuando al fin quiero hablar con él para pedirle que regrese no lo encuentro, mi vida día a día se desmorona y no encuentro fuerza suficiente para tenerla unida.

"¡Uy! ¡Qué carácter!"

"Pues si no te gusta, vete" musité.

"El otro día te fuiste demasiado exaltada y el viernes no viniste" hizo como si nada después de mi cortante comentario.

"Sí, bueno, no quería venir" dije mientras me adentraba al instituto y me encaminaba hacia mi casillero.

"¡Wow! ¡La mini Cullen se reveló!" exclamó.

"¿Sabes? Hazle un favor al mundo y ¡cállate!" su boca tomó la forma de una 'O'

"Ok, veo que aún sigues con un humor de perros" la palabra 'perros' me hizo recordar a mí lobito, estragos en mi corazón comenzaron a lastimarme.

"¡Sí! y si no te molesta, no quiero verte el resto del día"

Me fui casi a trompicones hasta que llegué sana y salva a mi primera clase. Las horas pasaron y llegó la hora del receso.

Me fui directo a la cafetería y me senté en la misma mesa vacía de siempre. Tenía mi vista puesta en mi comida poco apetecible cuando una silla se desliza a mi lado para darle el paso a una persona.

"Hola Renesmee" levanté la mirada para encontrarme con los orbes miel de mi ex mejor amiga Caroline.

"Hola Caroline"

"¿Cómo estás?" fijó su vista en su regazo. ¿Qué mosca le picó? Hacía ya meses que no me hablaba y de la nadalo volvía a hacer….

"Bien…" mentí. "¿Se te ofrece algo?" levantó su vista y la posó en mí.

"Yo… en serio Renesmee se que hace mucho que no hablamos y tal vez perdí el privilegio de ser tu amiga, pero en serio me interesa saber cómo estás"

"Yo…"

"La otra vez te vi cuando saliste tan intranquila e histérica de aquí, el Jeep y lo de Jacob" me sorprendió que supiera su nombre.

"¿Cómo sabes su nombre?"

"Sylvia" susurró.

"Oh" fue lo único inteligente que salió de mi boca.

"Te digo una cosa, ella lo planeó todo" susurró aún más bajo.

"¿Qué?" pregunté desconcertada.

"Sí, ella dijo que ese día besaría a Jacob para que los vieras" entonces lo que dijo Jacob era verdad, era verdad, el nunca besó a Sylvia y yo que me comporté como una imbécil. "De hecho la vi platicándole eso a David"

"¿A David?"

"Sí, pero no estoy segura"

"¿Por qué me dices todo esto? Es decir, de la nada vuelves después de botarme y me dices esto ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué sabotear a tu querida amiga Sylvia? ¿Por qué hasta ahora?"

Agachó la mirada y entonces llegó esa horda de culpabilidad, tal vez fui demasiado dura.

"Porque…bueno, yo…. Te extraño Renesmee y…bueno, me arrepiento de haberte botado, pero es que recibí tanta atención que me dejé llevar y cuando menos pensé ya era una de ellas, muchas veces traté de acercarme a ti pero la cobardía no me dejaba… el jueves pasado te vi muy mal y por eso es que me decidí acercarme finalmente, pero si tu ya no…digo, está bien"

"Yo también te extraño" susurré tenuemente.

"Entonces… ¿crees que podemos volver a empezar?" el tener a Caroline de vuelta significaría una pisca de felicidad de vuelta a mi vida. Sonreí sinceramente, pero luego me vino a la mente algo: Sylvia y Kennedy y su grupito de 'Divas'.

"¿Pero qué pasará con Sylvia y Kennedy?"

"Ellas podrán sobrevivir sin mi" mi sonrisa se ensanchó aún más. "Además, siempre me dejan sola y se van a quien sabe donde, como ahora, no les haré mucha falta"

"¿Te dejaron sola?"

"Sí, pero no es algo que me duela, ya no más" me dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

"Quiero enmendarme Renesmee" tomó mi mano entre las suyas. "Quiero volver a ser tu amiga, si me lo permites"

"¡Claro que sí!" chillé, siempre la quise mucho, ella era única.

Me separé de ella. El timbre sonó y casualmente la siguiente clase la teníamos juntas, así que nos fuimos platicando a clase de trigonometría.

"Por cierto dime Nessie"

"¿Nessie? ¿Desde cuándo te dicen así?" preguntó Caroline confundida.

Sonreí abiertamente. "Desde siempre"

La hora terminó y ella se fue a su próxima clase al igual que yo.

Iba de camino a mi casillero cuando una molesta vocecita sonó detrás de mí.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a robármela?!"

"Sylvia" musité.

"¡Contesta!" me volteó bruscamente.

"¡Ay!" me solté de su agarre. "¡No tengo idea de quién hablas!" sí sabía.

"¡Caroline! ¡Estúpida!"

"¿Qué con ella?" rematé.

"No te hagas la mosquita muerta, yo sé qué clase de persona eres, primero vas y besas a David teniendo novio y luego me robas a Caroline, eres una…."

"¡No te atrevas!"

"¿Por qué? ¿Te da miedo que la gente se entere del tipo de persona que eres? La dulce y tierna Cullen, revolcándose con su mejor amigo teniendo novio, ¡Gran primicia para el periódico escolar! ¿No crees?"

Me quedé inmutada.

"Será mejor que no te metas conmigo" amenazó.

"Creo que ya lo hice" declaré.

"Bien, nomas recuerda, el que juega con fuego…."

"se quema" terminé.

"Qué bueno que te quede claro" se dio media vuelta y estaba a punto de irse cuando nuevamente se volteó hacia mí.

"Una cosa más, disfruta lo que tienes ahora, que no te durará mucho" una sonrisa maliciosa le salió de sus labios mientras se marchaba, de uno de los pasillos salió Kennedy que rápidamente se incorporó a su marcha.

Me quedé paralizada en aquel sitio, la clase ya había empezado, así que no valía la pena entrar; decidí hacer novillos el resto del día, necesitaba un lugar en donde poder relajarme, donde poder respirar, en donde el aire fuera puro y fresco, un lugar como en casa.

* * *

**¿Review?**


	23. Chapter 23: Tan lejano como el mar

Disclaimer:La historia solo me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a la Saga de Stephenie Meyer

**"NO PERMITO QUE NADIE PUBLIQUE MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI PERMISO"**

CADA VEZ MAS CERCA DEL FINAL! bueno no..aún faltan como 10 capítulos... pero igual gracias por todo... por favor si gustan dejenme un review, es lo que alimenta mi alma, y ganas de escribir... bueno las dejo para leer!

**Cecy YoYis**

* * *

**22.-Tan lejano como el mar**

Salí del instituto rumbo a la playa, era lógico que no iría a La Push, sería una completa locura si hiciera presencia por ahí.

No hace mucho que escuché a unos compañeros de clase hablar sobre una playa no muy lejos de aquí, KalalochLodge, de nombre raro, pero de paisaje hermoso, o al menos así la describieron.

Nunca había ido, pero recuerdo que en clase de geografía nos enseñaron un mapa del estado de Washington, y con mi gran memoria, era difícil olvidarlo.

Emprendí el viaje. Después de un considerable tiempo logré divisar la playa; una vez ya dentro de la misma pude deslumbrarme con su hermosura, aunque por obvias razones no se comparaba con La Push.

Me bajé del auto y entonces agradecí por llevar ese short color caqui que tanto me gustaba, así podía disfrutar más esa brisa, que no ejercía ningún cambio en la temperatura de mi cuerpo pero que sencillamente me agradaba.

Me descalcé las zapatillas que por complacer a mi tía Alice me las puse, según ella eso alegraría y subiría un poco mi autoestima. Dejé que mis pies se amoldaran a la suave arena para comenzar a caminar, acción que me mandó una serie de recuerdos, aquella vez en la que yo estaba en La Push prácticamente en la misma situación, la única diferencia es que esa vez creí que una parte de mi vida se me había devuelto ¡gran error! porque el dolor al azotar de lleno en el piso fue mucho más espantoso que los primeros golpes que me habían dado.

No pude evitar que mi mente se echara a volar nuevamente hacia él, no es que me molestara tener tan vívida imagen en mi cabeza, tan hermoso, tan perfecto…

Pasé mi vista por todo el océano, tan lejano, tan profundo… ¿cuántos misterios no se esconden entre sus arremolinadas aguas? ¿Cuántas emociones fluyen a través de cada oleaje? ¿Cuántos recuerdos no se te presentan con tan esplendor?

Si tan sólo él estuviera aquí….

Miré a todas partes preguntándome si me encontraba sola, efectivamente no, estaban unas cuantas parejas recostadas sobre la arena, otras jugando en el agua, y otras simplemente disfrutando del paisaje. Una de ellas captó mi atención.

Su cuerpo rodeaba por completo el de ella, sus manos entrelazadas, sus miradas cruzadas, el amor fluyendo por cada pisca de piel era intoxicante, te envolvía por completo. En un lento pero ágil movimiento sus labios capturaron los de ella, y por un momento, por una fracción de segundo me divisé a mí en los brazos de mi lobito, como si no hubiera habido tormenta tras la calma que nunca llegó, como si no existiera rompimiento en el fondo de mi corazón, como si la vida no nos hubiera jugado una mala jugarreta del destino, como si…como si estuviéramos destinados a estar juntos, como si me amara…

Cuando estos se separaron tuve que separarme de mi fantasía también y recordar donde estaba… sola… en una playa… un rastro de huellas siguiendo un cauce desorbitado… un pasado inexistente… una vida sin sentido… y un corazón vacío….

Decidí que tuve suficiente por un día, corrí lo más rápido dentro de los estándares normales y entré al auto, por alguna razón en la mañana no me había enfocado en ese dulce e inconfundible aroma que bailaba a mi alrededor, y si lo percibí simplemente mi mente lo ignoró, pero ahí estaba, su aroma… su esencia se impregnaba en mis ropas, me revoloteaba alrededor de mi cuerpo, jugaba con mi cabello, producía ese placer de tenerlo cerca de mí… y entonces reaccioné, el no estaba aquí y mucho menos conmigo… el golpe fue bastante bajo y duro, sin pensarlo más arranqué y me fui directo a casa ignorando el malestar psicológico en todo mi cuerpo, mucho más en mi vacío pecho.

Él camino fue una completa tortura, estuve tentada a lanzarme fuera del carro y echarme a correr con la esperanza de que el aire fresco de Forks alejara cada rastro de su peculiar esencia de mí. Dolía, dolía hasta la médula saber que esta historia, era sin un final feliz, sin los cuentos de hadas que mi padre me leía cuando era pequeña (en físico y mental).

Arribando a la casa, solté un gran suspiro de clemencia y agradecimiento. En cuanto estacioné me bajé sin más preámbulo de mi máquina de cuatro ruedas. Una vez en la puerta de la casa me permití respirar libremente con el corazón achicado.

Entré aparentando normalidad absoluta, la cual se esfumó al encontrarme la casa totalmente vacía, bueno, casi.

"Hola Nessie" mi tía Alice se acercó y besó mi mejilla.

"Emm… hola" saludé dudando. "¿Dónde están todos?" me animé a preguntar.

"De caza" contestó mi tía alzando los hombros restándole importancia.

"Oh, ¿y, por qué no fuiste?" esto estaba muy raro.

Una sonrisa socarrona cruzó el rostro de mi tía, había veces que me daba miedo.

"Pues…porque no quise"

"Al…."

"Oh está bien" sus sonrisa se enanchó. "¡Remodelaremos tú habitación!" chilló.

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Oh vamos, ¡será divertido!"

"Pero, pero…. Ni siquiera es mi cumpleaños" dije con miedo, sí miedo.

"Mmm…" me miró pensativa. "No es que de la de ya, vayamos a remodelarla, solamente escogeremos las nuevas cosas que le pondremos… la pintura… la cama… muebles… el armario… la ropa…"

"Tía" demandé su atención. "¿Por qué?"

"Por que será mi regalo de cumpleaños adelantado, además necesito algo que hacer, estar aquí todo el día acomodando lo acomodado es aburrido" hizo un tierno puchero, ni modo, así era mi tía y no se le podía decir un no por respuesta.

"Está bien" respiré profundo, igual necesitaba una distracción.

"¡Lo sabía! ¿Jazz?" en seguida apareció mi tío Jasper junto a ella. "Necesitaré mis catálogos, y los números de los mejores decoradores de interiores en el estado y si es preciso del país" abrí los ojos como platos ante tan magnitud de palabras. En menos de lo que canta un gallo mi tío ya estaba de vuelta con todo lo que mi tía le había pedido.

"Gracias" dijo ella mientras le propinaba un pequeño beso en sus labios.

"¿Necesitas algo más?" le cuestionó él.

"No, ya te puedes ir a alcanzarlos, no me gusta que te sobrepongas a tus instintos"

"Estoy bien"

"Anda ve, yo me quedaré con la nena, escogiendo todo lo necesario y con llamadas y cosas de chicas, mañana ella y yo iremos de caza ¿no es así Nessie?"

Yo solo asentí, no tenía muchas ganas de aceptar, pero fue su mirada de 'ayúdame' la que me hizo comprometerme.

Un segundo después y mi tío ya no estaba con nosotras.

"Ve escogiendo algo mientras yo le pongo agua a estas flores" me dijo mi tía desde la cocina.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia la pila de revista y empecé a ojear la primera, había cuartos hermosos, uno que otro color lavanda, otros muy lindos y sencillos con colores vivos, otros opacos.

Un sonoro ruido proveniente de la cocina hizo que alejara mi atención de los catálogos. Ante la imagen frente a mis ojos la respiración se me quedó atorada en la garganta y los ojos se me desorbitaron.

¿Cuántas cosas pasan en un segundo? ¿Cuántas cosas cambian el rumbo de tu vida? ¿Cuántas cosas no nos descarrilan del camino correcto? ¡¿Cuántas…?!... Muchas.

* * *

**¿Review?**


	24. Chapter 24: Unos cuántos segundos más

Disclaimer:La historia solo me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a la Saga de Stephenie Meyer

**"NO PERMITO QUE NADIE PUBLIQUE MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI PERMISO"**

Agradezco a mis lectores, y a los que dejan review... pero miren si supieran lo que uno siente cuando lee un comentario de alguien más, su punto de vista, es algo como WOW! LO ESTOY HACIENDO BIEN... este es mi primer fic, ya lo publiqué en otras partes, he cambiado mi forma de escribir, pero no he querido modificar este... tal vez en un futuro y en otro documento, porque este es lo primero que hice, es lo que me mostró este hermoso mundo... por eso me encantaría así sean dos palabras, que me dejaran su review, su "LO ESTAS HACIENDO BIEN O NO LO ESTAS HACIENDO BIEN" porque de eso uno aprende :D

Gracias por leer y su atención en este espacio para los autores...

**Cecy YoYis**

* * *

**23.-Unos cuántos segundos más**

La imagen que tenía frente a mí era paralizante, perturbadora, era como si miles de punzadas pudieran atravesar esta dura piel de marfil.

En menos de un segundo, sí un segundo, sabía que algo mal andaba, como si mi mundo fuera tirado a la basura, como si una bomba atómica explotara en el centro destruyendo todo a su paso… como si ese detonante hubiera acabado con todo lo mío.

"¡Alice!" exclamé mientras la acogía en mis brazos.

Ese ruido sordo del vidrio al tocar el piso, fue lo que me hizo girar y ver esta situación frente a mí, la cara desfigurada por el horror marcada a toda la extensión el rostro de mi tía, el impacto de ¿una visión? Lo más posible, ¿pero qué sería tan malo como para caer en tan terrible situación? No me lo quería imaginar, de hecho miles de teorías se esparcían por mi cerebro en busca de ese punto faltante del rompecabezas.

"¡Tía, tía! ¡¿Qué…qué pasa?!" ella se encontraba hincada, tuve que recostarla en mi regazo para poder bien ver su rostro.

Y entonces ese leve susurro que se escapó de sus febriles labios hizo que mi entorno dejara de girar, moverse o vivir, como si mis temores más profundos salieran a flote y me comieran viva; aquellos monstruos que de chiquita había dejado bajo la cama hoy cobraban vida, salían de su escondite en busca de mí, por mí.

"Vulturi" había sido aquella palabra que me hizo palidecer, que hizo que mi rápido corazón se parara en seco, que hizo mis piernas flaquear de manera imposible (porque era imposible que flaquearan).

Un gemido de horror se escapó de mis labios, no necesitaba decirme más, no necesitaba saber por qué, para qué, sólo sabía que ellos, mis temores, mis pesadillas hoy en día regresaban de las penumbras en mi búsqueda. No quería saber más, y a pesar de no saber el por qué ellos vendrían, (porque estaba segura que vendrían) no me quedaría aquí para averiguarlo.

"¡Jasper! ¡Tío Jasper!" grité con mis fuerzas con la ilusión de que no hubiera alcanzado a los demás y que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharme gritar.

Unos cuantos segundos y ya se encontraba tendido a nuestro lado.

"¡Alice! ¡Alice! ¡Reacciona pequeña! ¡Reacciona por favor!" suplicaba, mientras levemente movía a mi tía Al de los hombros. "¡Nessie! ¡¿Qué le pasa?! ¡¿Qué pasó?!"

Yo sólo lentamente me levanté del suelo, ya mi tío estaba aquí, ya no dejaría sola a mi tía para hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Empecé a caminar como zombi hacia la entrada de la casa; paso a paso, segundo a segundo, latido a latido; el mundo comenzaba a moverse lentamente, levemente y comenzaba a marearme; con la vista nublada logré llegar a la puerta principal.

"¿A dónde vas Renesmee?" no contesté.

Seguí mi camino, y una vez afuera me permití respirar el aire fresco de verano, estaba nublado como era de costumbre… los pájaros silbaban una melodía celestial.

Y cómo si la noticia apenas me impactara comencé a correr, a correr y correr. El viento jugaba con mi cabello, las hierbas sacudían mis pies, las ramas rozaban mi piel. No sabía a dónde me dirigía, solamente dejé que mis pies cobraran vida y me guiaran. Me dejé guiar por mis instintos intentando huir de la realidad.

Las imágenes de lo ocurrido me golpeaban una y otra vez la mente, una y otra, y otra, y otra… y dolía, dolía saber que esto ¡sí podía empeorar! Que ni siquiera segura estaba que tuviera un final, este tal vez quedaría suspendido en el aire sin destino alguno.

Cuando menos pensé me encontraba frente a su casa con el bosque como testigo. En seguida supe que no se encontraba en ella, no sólo porque se escuchaba un silencio sepulcral en la casa, sino porque la camioneta de Billy no estaba, 'de seguro está de pesca con el abuelo Charlie' pensé.

Caminé hasta la orilla del bosque con el alma en un hilo.

"¡Jake!" comencé a gritar con la voz tan ronca y al borde del llanto. "¡Jake! ¡Jake! ¡Jake!" dejé que mis piernas a propósito flaquearan hasta toparse con la húmeda tierra, llevé mis manos a mi rostro.

Unos crujidos de hojas me hizo levantar el rostro, y ahí, frente a mí, la silueta obscura de un lobo se asomaba por la orilla del bosque; unos cuantos pasos más y me dejó ver su rostro lleno de confusión que al mirarme finalmente, su rostro se contrajo en puro dolor.

Avanzó tres pasos más, y yo sin poder evitar seguirle me levanté y crucé la distancia que nos aproximaba, rodeé su gran cuello peludo con mis cortos brazos, y recosté mi cara en su afelpada hombrera.

Sabía, sabía que necesitaba decirle, más no podía, todo dolía, todo: tenerlo tan cerca y tan lejos, con un corazón roto era suficiente, ahora dos era devastador.

Me separé levemente para poder mirar sus hermosos ojos que ahora estaban torturados por mi silencio… más no podía hablar, no podía, estaba segura que si profería una miserable palabra saldría un quejido en lugar de letras… Hice lo que jamás creí volver hacer, actué como jamás pensé volver hacerlo… y lo disfruté por un momento disfruté del dulce silencio que profería de mí, de ese interminable silencio…

Llevé mis manos a los dos costados de su peludo rostro y dejé que viera lo que pasaba por mi cabeza; la imagen de Alice con el terror en sus ojos, el interminablemente nombramiento de aquellos monstruos del pasado y del demonio, Jasper, el viento, el bosque, los pájaros, él, y mi propio dolor…

No lo resistí y separé mis manos de su cálida piel, dejé mi cabeza caer hacia abajo mientras lloraba, lloraba, porque todo estaba mal: mi vida, mi mundo, mi familia, mi corazón, todo y todos a mí alrededor se derrumbaban en un santiamén, sin ni siquiera darme cuenta de lo sucedido…

Mi perfecto lobo recargó su lobuna cabeza en mi hombro ofreciéndome ese apoyo que tanta falta me hacía, aunque me extrañó que hubiera actuado así sabiendo cómo estaban las cosas entre nosotros, pero no importaba, pero no me importaba, ya que me permití disfrutar de su apoyo y de su cálido abrazo, de su suave aliento; lo rodeé nuevamente con mis brazos y dejé que se me escaparan todas las lágrimas que me embargaban… y al cabo de segundos sentí en mi hombro lágrimas no provenientes de mí, mi lobo lloraba ¿por mí? No lo sé y no lo quería saber… porque quería creer, quiero creer que sí, que sí era por mí, que aunque no me gusta verlo llorar, sabía que estaba ahí para mí, como si no existiera herida, como si esas palabras jamás se hubieran escapado de nuestras bocas, como si nada, nada…

Y así como estábamos, en esta posición, rodeándonos mutuamente, amándonos sinceramente, compartiendo más que sentimientos…era como me quería quedar toda la vida, con él ahí a mi lado, conmigo… sin importar nada, sin importar nadie, sólo nosotros, nosotros, él y yo… uno sólo para toda la eternidad, o por lo menos unos cuantos segundos más…

Unos cuantos segundos más….antes…antes de la irremediable despedida…

* * *

**¿Review?**


	25. Chapter 25:Cuando el Sol esté en lo alto

Disclaimer:La historia solo me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a la Saga de Stephenie Meyer

**"NO PERMITO QUE NADIE PUBLIQUE MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI PERMISO"**

En mi país AÚN ES VIERNES! Perdón por la actualizada tan tarde, pero ha sido una semana un poco agitada para mí, llenas de emociones.. y un reencuentro con mi pasado no muy grato... uf! Pero aquí esta el cap... YA SE ACERCA LO BUENO! Así que estense preparadas! Gracias en serio por los reviews... espero seguir recibiéndolos ;D

**Cecy YoYis**

* * *

**24.-Cuando el sol esté en lo alto**

Nos separamos lentamente.

Una vez fuera del contacto físico avanzó solo unos pasos más y me hizo ademán con su lobuna cabeza, que me sentara sobre su lomo. _'Como cuándo era una niña'_, pensé. Sonreí lo mejor que pude, aunque pareció más como una mueca de dolor.

Con un ágil salto me posicioné en su lomo y me agarré fuertemente de su cuello, se sentía tan bien estar aquí, a donde pertenecía, en donde encajaba, en donde el llamado del corazón se encontraba.

Comenzó a trotar, luego correr, y hasta casi volar. Me permití ser masoquista nuevamente, coloqué mi cabeza sobre su cuello, logrando una posición de abrazo e inhalé su típico aroma a lobo que me encantaba, sonreí abiertamente olvidándome del porqué me encontraba aquí, volteó hacia atrás y se encontró con mi ancha sonrisa, pude divisar esa calidez nuevamente en él, como si los dos disfrutáramos del momento….de la cercanía…del uno al otro…

Cerré los ojos sintiéndome aún mejor. Y así transcurrió todo el viaje, masoquistamente perfecto.

Abrí los ojos lentamente cuando empecé a notar que se detenía. Cuando finalmente se detuvo pude notar la casa a unos cuantos metros, me bajé de un brinco y me posicioné frente a él, lo miré de arriba abajo y corrí hacia la casa…Jake necesitaba ropa para poder volver a su forma humana.

Entré a la casa y me dirigí al cuarto de mi tío Em, Jake era casi tan mastodonte como mi tío, era la talla que más se le aproximaba…Tomé unas prendas sin ni siquiera mirarlas y corrí hacia donde mi lobo.

Le extendí las prendas y me di media vuelta mientras él se perdía entre los arbustos con la ropa en su hocico.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos salió con la ropa ya puesta, le quedaba un poco grande y holgada, pero dentro de lo que cabía estaba bien.

Caminamos en silencio a la casa nuevamente. Cuando yo había entrado ni siquiera me percaté del ambiente en que la casa estaba así que no tenía ni idea de que pasaba adentro.

Cuando atravesamos el umbral de la puerta pudimos ver que todos estaban en la sala de estar.

Esme estaba llorando y mi abuelo Carlisle la abrazaba; Alice estaba en una esquina con la mirada perdida y mi tío Jazz se encontraba frente a ella con sus manos entrelazadas; mi tía Rose estaba sentada en el sillón con mi mamá, la cual estaba llorando sin lágrimas mientras mi tío Em la abrazaba y la consolaba.

"¡Mamá!" corrí hacia ella, me hinqué quedándole de frente.

"Cari…ño… ¿dón…de esta…bas?" gimoteó.

"Estaba con…"

"Conmigo" dijo Jacob entrando a la sala.

"Jake…"

"Bella…"

"Alguien quiere decirme qué es lo que está pasando" musitó Jake.

Alice dio un paso al frente aún con la mirada en la nada.

"Ellos vienen, y tienen a Edward" mi corazón se hizo trizas, ellos tenían a mi padre… ¡No! ¡No!...

"¿A mi papá?" pregunté con el corazón en la boca.

"Oh Nessie" dijo mamá mientras me abrazaba, y yo… no podía evitar derramar lágrimas…papá, papá ¡papá!

"Pero…cómo…no…qué… ¿por qué? ¡¿Por qué?" vacilé mientras lloraba incontrolablemente.

Mi tía no habló.

"¡Habla Alice!" exigió Jake.

"Ten cuidado como le hablas" respondió mi tío Jasper posicionándose frente a mi lobo.

"Jazz…" susurró Alice. "Todo está bien" este asintió con la cabeza y se hizo a un lado. "Todos estaban de caza…" comenzó a narrar. "Cuando Edward desapareció decidí entonces visitar un poco su futuro, fue por eso que le pedí a Jazz que se fuera con ustedes, necesitaba que nadie se percatara de lo que iba a hacer…" gimoteó antes de continuar. "y entonces lo vi, jamás creí verlo tan claramente… él iba con ellos y luego, actuó impulsivamente y lo capturaron o lo harán, si no es que ya lo hicieron" dijo mortalmente. "No quería creerlo… yo… he estado viendo el futuro de las acciones de los Vulturi y créanme que todas los dirigen hacia nosotros…"

"¿Cuándo?" habló por primera vez mi abuelo.

"El próximo día soleado, cuando el sol se alce en lo más alto del cielo, ese día será"

"¿Por qué?" pregunté.

Todos se echaron miraditas como de si decirme o no.

"Por favor, díganme" supliqué, mamá me estrechó aún más en sus brazos.

"En síntesis no lo sé…pero…"

"Colecciona ¿no es así?" dije recordando una de las tantas pláticas con mis padres, a Aro le encanta coleccionar dones poderosos a su favor.

Mi tía Al se inmutó.

"Y nos quiere" determiné mordazmente.

"No lo permitiremos, lucharemos como la otra vez" sentenció mi tío Emmett.

"Eso será imposible ahora…" habló cabizbajo mi abuelo Carl. "Ellos nos tienen ventaja, tienen a Edward, y lo usarán como rehén, de eso estoy seguro"

Un chillido desgarrador salió de la boca de mi madre.

"Mamá, mamá, está bien, todo estará bien, tranquila… papá es fuerte, el luchará por nosotras, volverá con nosotras…" quería creer en mis palabras, más no podía…quería creer que todo lo que decía sería realidad más no podía, no podía… porque ni con el don de mi tía Alice se podría saber que será de nosotros en unos cuantos minutos, horas, días, semanas…

"Pero y si…."

"¡No mamá! ¡Él estará bien! ¡Tiene que estar bien! Por ti, por mí, por nosotros, si él no se dará por vencido entonces nosotros tampoco, tenemos que mantenernos firmes mamá, con calma… confiar en que él se mantendrá vivo por lo menos hasta que nosotros podamos luchar por él"

"Mi niña, tienes un grande corazón…. Con coraje y bondad, delicadeza y fiereza, con debilidad y valor…. Eres grande mi pequeña, grande y valiosa; no hay un solo día en el que no agradezca por tenerte y por cruzar a tu padre en mi camino" comenzó a llorar otra vez.

"Y lo volverás a ver, volverán a estar juntos, volveremos a estar juntos… olvidaremos el pasado, yo lo haré… no habrá más daño, no existirá más dolor, ¡ya no más!" y en ese momento Jake se acercó a mí hasta entrelazar su mano con la mía, infundiéndome valor, y… ¿amor? Sí, lo pude sentir, él me amaba… pero… ¡No! ¡Al diablo todo! Él está aquí conmigo y no dejaré que nada ni nadie nos separe nunca más… si tengo que luchar, lucharé… pero no habrá fuerza que nos separe, porque no existe, porque no la hay… la única o los únicos que somos posible de romper esa atracción somos nosotros, y ni siquiera así creo que sea posible.

Regresé al momento crítico en esta sala para infundir ese valor faltante que mi padre me había enseñado, _'Nunca hay que huir de las cosas mi niña, pero tampoco hay que tenerles miedo…siempre habrá algo bueno dentro de todo lo malo, solo tienes que buscarlo'. _Ahora más que nunca tenía muy presente a mi padre.

"Lucharemos" dije pausadamente. Todos me miraron sorprendidos.

"Ellos quieren guerra, pues guerra es lo que tendrán" levanté el rostro para posicionar mis ojos en cada uno de ellos. "Y esta vez, será la definitiva" finalicé.

_'Cuando el sol esté en lo alto, cuando su luz nos esté llamando, ese día será… el día en que todo acabará…'_

* * *

**¿Review?**


	26. Chapter 26: Recabando Esperanzas

Disclaimer:La historia solo me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a la Saga de Stephenie Meyer

**"NO PERMITO QUE NADIE PUBLIQUE MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI PERMISO"**

Bueno, bueno, a muchas les gustará este cap.. lo presiento.. pero recuerden no todo es color rosa, y lo malo, lo feo a penas va a comenzar! Gracias por los reviews que recibí y las alertas, la verdad me sacan una sonrisa cada vez que me meto a mi mail y veo una correo de FF avisándome de algún review, alert o movimiento de mis fics, para las que escriben, me entienden :D

GRACIAS POR LEER!

**Cecy YoYis**

* * *

**25.-Recabando Esperanzas**

Pasaron tres días, los más largos de mi vida; habíamos estado llamando y localizando a todos los que habían sido nuestros testigos la vez pasada, para ver si alguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a cooperar con nosotros.

Los Denali sin réplica aceptaron, aunque todos sabíamos que era una excusa para vengar la muerte de Irina, la verdad yo nunca la conocí, solo sé que ella fue la causante del conflicto la vez que vinieron los Vulturi, y no es que le guarde reproche, simplemente no la conocí lo suficiente como para atreverme a juzgarla. Dudamos en contactar al clan Rumano, aunque terminamos deliberando que era bueno tener a nuestro favor a Vladimir y a Stefan.

Teníamos confirmados la asistencia del clan Egipcio, bueno casi; Benjamin era el único junto con Tia que estaban dispuestos a ayudarnos, Amun no estaba muy convencido ya que él era muy retraído de acuerdo a desafiar a los Vulturi por miedo que le quitaran a Benjamin (el cual tiene poderes ¡asombrosos!) y por su puesto Kebi se encontraba del lado de él ya que ella no muestra interés por nada a excepción de Amun, así es el amor que puedo decir, yo seguiría a Jacob a donde sea, haría lo que fuera necesario para estar junto a él, aún si las circunstancias no nos favorecieran.

El clan Irlandés aún no nos confirmaban nada, pero estaba segura que aceptarían ellos eran viejos amigos de mi abuelo Carlisle.

En cuanto a nuestros conocidos nómadas, Alistair ya se había negado a ayudarnos, Peter y Charlotte aceptaron inmediatamente siendo como los familiares de mi tío Jasper, Randall aceptó igualmente ya que siempre consideró a mi abuelo como un gran amigo, Mary bueno con ella jamás dimos así que no pudimos contar con su presencia.

Entonces en total éramos 24 sin contar a toda la manada de Sam y de mi Jacob.

"Nessie, ¡ven acá! ¡Carmen, Eleazar, Garrett y las chicas ya llegaron!" gritó innecesariamente mi tía Al. Yo emocionada bajé, la verdad quería mucho a mi tía Carmen, sí tía, así le llamaba porque así ella me lo pidió y yo encantada; también me encantaba estar con Garrett, me recuerda a una extraña combinación de mi tío Em y de mi Jake.

Cuando llegué a la sala de estar brinqué prácticamente sobre los brazos de Carmen, la extrañé mucho.

"¡Mi niña! ¿Cómo estás pequeña?"

"Grande" exclamé.

"Ya veo" me besó la mejilla.

Después de saludar a cada uno y recibir una cargada de Garrett al fin pudimos reunirnos todos en la sala para platicar sobre el tema de vital importancia: los Vulturi.

"¿Y estás segura de lo que viste Alice?" preguntó Tanya.

"Seguro, después de que no dimos con Edward no pude evitar tratar de ver un poco de su futuro para lograr saber por lo menos en donde podríamos encontrarlos, pero me di de frente con esto" explicó haciendo referencia a su más reciente visión, la cual consistía en todos los preparativos de ellos para venir por nosotros, a papá se turnaban para vigilarlo… muchas veces el trató de escapar, pero siempre fallaba, lo mantenían débil para evitar que pusiera mayor resistencia, llevaba dos semanas y media sin alimentarse… o por lo menos eso es aproximadamente lo que sabemos.

"Es que no puede ser… eso es injusto, no pueden venir aquí sin justificación alguna" exclamó Carmen, siendo abrazada nuevamente por Eleazar en un intento de consolarla y calmarla.

"Su gran justificación es el que Edward hubiera ido a desencadenar un conflicto allá" citó mi abuelo Carl.

"Sí, y por eso tienen que traer nuevamente a toda la guardia" dijo en tono burlesco y sarcástico Garrett.

"Eso es lo que más temo, sin Edward de nuestro lado, estamos en una considerable desventaja"

"Carlisle, no seas tan pesimista, ya estás igual que tu hijo, no pudieron con nosotros una vez, no podrán con nosotros de nuevo"

"No soy pesimista Garrett, solo soy realista"

"¡¿Quieren dejar de hablar de una vez por todas?! ¡No hay tiempo que perder! Tenemos que conseguir a más vampiros, quienes sean, amigos de ustedes" dije haciéndome referencia a los Denali. "o los amigos de los otros clanes… no pienso perder a mi papá de nuevo" dije desesperada.

Y así fue, después de eso no perdimos tiempo, los Denali habían salido en busca de algunos conocidos de Alaska, solo Carmen y Eleazar se habían quedado aquí a acompañarnos.

Conforme pasaron los días, los clanes poco a poco fueron llegando: primero los egipcios, luego los rumanos, después Peter y Charlotte, seguido de Randall, y por último el clan irlandés.

Jacob se la pasaba seguido aquí en casa, solamente salía para aclarar algunos puntos con Sam o para mandarles información y mantenerlos al tanto de todo.

Era de noche con una semana ya pasada después de aquel horrible día, yo me encontraba en el jardín de atrás observando la grande y hermosa luna llena. Sentí como una persona se sentaba a lado mío.

"Así que los chupasangre ya están entrenando y poniendo todo en marcha"

"Así es" musité.

Pasaron algunos segundos más en silencio.

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa?"

"¿A mí?" pregunté confundida.

Negó rápidamente como si tratara de ordenar sus ideas.

"¿Qué es lo que nos pasa?" dijo finalmente.

"No lo sé" respondí con la mirada perdida nuevamente en el hermoso cielo oscuro iluminado únicamente por la hermosa bola brillante y las miles de constelaciones a su alrededor,

"Jamás me creí decir esto pero, hay algo mal entre nosotros Nessie" y por primera vez volteé a verlo.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Tú sabes, te quiero, te amo, pero… esto es demasiado, no espera, es que… no es que no quiera ayudar y patear uno que otro trasero, pero… no podemos seguir tu yo así Nessie, por cualquier cosa peleamos y desconfiamos uno del otro…" y… ¿ese era mi Jake quién estaba vacilando y se encontraba tan nervioso?

"Lo sé" bufé. "¿Sabes? Extraño esos días en el que nos recostábamos en el bosque a admirar el sol, su brillantez, su esplendor, su luz…. Extraño estar sentada en tu regazo y que siempre arruines un momento romántico con tus estúpidos comentarios" empezaron a salirme lágrimas, y por un momento, por un solo momento, me olvidé de los 16 vampiros que estaban dentro de casa.

"Que estés celoso hasta de la mosca que me pasa en frente, que me abraces hasta dejarme sin aliento, que me hagas cometer cosas locas y estúpidas para divertirme, que me hagas hacer novillos solo para estar más tiempo juntos, que…" y en ese momento me besó, sí me besó salvajemente que por unos segundos me quedé estática en mi lugar hasta que logré concentrarme en el vaivén de sus labios.

Al paso de unos segundos nos separamos, nuestra respiración era dificultosa y errática, bastante debo decir. Mantuvimos los ojos cerrados durante un largo tiempo, sus cálidas manos aún se encontraban en mis mejillas y las mías se encontraban en su bien marcado pecho.

"Jake…"

"Cállate y vuélveme a besar" exigió mientras me acercaba nuevamente a sus labios.

Se apoderó de los míos como solo él podía hacerlo, hizo que se movieran con frenesí por toda la extensión de su boca pero sin perder ese toque de dulzura que siempre usaba conmigo. Era como estar en casa de nuevo, hace bastante tiempo que no me sentía tan feliz, a pesar de las circunstancias, a pesar de los problemas y disputas, me sentía completa y endemoniadamente feliz.

Después de varios besos cortos nos separamos a regañadientes de la boca del otro.

"Te amo mi Nessie"

Y sentí ese maldito aguacero llegar a mis ojos.

"Y yo a ti mi Jake, ¡jamás me vuelvas a separar de ti, jamás!" y lo halé hacia a mí.

"Ni tú a mí" determinó.

Y así en mis pequeños brazos se encontraba lo más importante para mí, lo más valioso, lo único irremplazable en mi vida: mi corazón, su alma, nuestro amor.

* * *

**¿Review?**


	27. Chapter 27: Llegó la hora

Disclaimer:La historia solo me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a la Saga de Stephenie Meyer

**"NO PERMITO QUE NADIE PUBLIQUE MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI PERMISO"**

Lalalala, lo sé me fui, lo siento ¿excusas, por qué? Bueno, tengo una lista xD la verdad no estaba en mi mejor tiempo, no es mi año, la verdad siempre odio de enero a junio me trae malos recuerdos, y pues he andado deprimida así que me decidí darme un tiempo para "reencontrarme conmigo misma" o algo así, las cosas empiezan a perder sentido y eso me asusta.

Recuerdo cuando empecé a escribir Sunlight, Febrero de 2012 y se acabó en Junio o Julio del mismo año, wow! mi primera historia... he pensado seriamente en tomarme un tiempo y reeditarla pero bueno, eso será un plan a futuro :) Les haré saber.

Bueno habrá una **notita ABAJO!** pasen pasen! Y GRACIAS A NUESTRO PATROCINADOR FF! es un gusta trabajar con ustedes! xD

**Cecy YoYis**

* * *

**26.-Llegó la hora**

Finalmente todo se había aclarado, sí, Jacob y yo estábamos juntos de nuevo, ni siquiera hizo falta que me preguntara si quería volver con él, simplemente lo sabíamos.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuántos días o semanas habían pasado, no podía diferenciar el paso de una semana al paso de un mes, de igual forma en las dos el tiempo era bastante prolongado y devastador.

Los últimos días Garrett, mi tío Em y Jazz me enseñaron a pelear y formas diferentes de atacar y defenderme ante un ataque.

Ayer el entrenamiento fue agotador, para ellos no obviamente, pero para una que es mitad humana, las repercusiones de su genética siempre llegaban. En cuanto toqué la almohada caí profundamente dormida en un largo e interminable sueño, donde nada de esto pasaba, donde sólo mi lobito y yo estábamos amándonos en más de una forma: palabras, besos, hechos, caricias; cada demostración de amor era descubierta por nosotros.

Un rayo de sol se coló por la ventana reflejándose justo en mi cara; este me indicaba que ya era de mañana. Al igual que a mi madre, me encantaban los pocos días soleados de Forks, eran como un milagro. Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, y aún sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados me permití disfrutar del cálido sol.

Al paso de unos segundos en los que mi mente trabajó eficazmente, abrí los ojos de golpe cuando reaccioné: día soleado, igual….

"Vulturi" susurré mientras una mueca de disgusto se plasmaba en mi cara.

Con una gran zancada llegué a la ventana, la abrí, y me asomé en ella. Observé el cielo despejado; no mostraba signos de nublarse de repente, al contrario, el sol apenas iba saliendo de las sombras del bosque, pero aun así, iba llegando poco a poco a lo alto brillando como nunca antes.

Me importó poco bajar en pijama, pero necesitaba saber…no sé… ¿La reacción de los demás? ¿Cómo estaban reaccionando ante la inevitable llegada? ¿Cómo se encontraba mamá? ¡Mamá! Corrí lo más rápido que pude, en unos cuántos segundos me encontraba en la sala de estar mirando con mis expectantes ojos a todos.

Cada uno de los habitantes de la gran casa se encontraban frente a los enormes ventanales observando el panorama que Forks nos ofrecía el día de hoy. Nunca me sentí triste en un día soleado, pero este día, había más de una razón para llorar porque había llegado.

"Es el día" esa voz monótona me sacó de mi estado.

Todos volteamos a ver a mi tía Alice.

"¿Segura?" preguntó Carmen. "Puede que…"

"No" negó mi tía mirando a la nada. "¡¿Es que acaso no se dan cuenta?! ¡¿No ven el Sol?! Se está alzando cada vez más, en unas cuantas horas se posicionará en el centro y todo esto comenzará" demandó.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?" preguntó temblorosa mamá. Corrí hacia ella, que se encontraba sentada únicamente en el sillón con semblante vacío, ahora más que nunca nos necesitábamos una a la otra.

"Tenemos hasta las doce, ya vienen en camino"

"¿Ya?" dijo ahogadamente mi madre. "¿Y él…?"

"Sí Bella, Edward viene con ellos"

"Papá" susurré.

Nos quedamos un rato más en silencio sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar, de vez en cuando nos mirábamos unos a otros.

"¿Y bien?" exclamé desesperada por el desperdicio del tiempo. "¡¿Qué estamos esperando?! ¡¿Qué no escucharon?! Tenemos poco tiempo y lo estamos tirando a la basura, hay que alistarnos, no les podemos dar el gusto de que nos tomen distraídos o vulnerables"

Todos se empezaron a mover; unos fueron por un pequeño bocadillo para agarrar fuerzas, otros fueron a preparar el territorio en el que nos enfrentaríamos, otros tantos comenzaron a practicar técnicas de combate, y algunos como yo empezamos a prepararnos mentalmente para el combate.

6am.

7am.

8am.

9am.

10am.

11am.

Cinco horas pasaron. Ya todos nos encontrábamos en el claro en las mismas posiciones que el encuentro pasado, a excepción de que el lugar que antes era ocupado por mi padre, ahora estaba vacío.

Carlisle por última vez desde que nos empezamos a reunir todos los clanes, trató de contactar al clan Amazonas, pero como siempre, terminó sin mucho éxito.

"¿Nada?" cuestionó mi abuela.

"Nada"

"Debimos ir por ellas Carlisle"

"Lo sé" respondió resignado. "Pero ya es tarde, mejor, así Zafrina, Senna y Kachiri se salvan de la masacre"

"¿Alguien dijo nuestros nombres?" Zafrina iba slaiendo desde el oscuro bosque con Senna y Kachiri a sus espaldas.

"¡Zafrina!" exclamó mi abuelo.

"¿Por qué no contestabas mis llamadas?"

"Carlisle, no soy de las que le mete crédito a un celular que jamás usará, además, en cuanto vi que me llamaste me vine directo para acá, aunque no supiera el por qué sabía que necesitaban de nuestra ayuda".

"Nos tenían preocupados" dijo mi abuela Esme mientras se unía a la plática.

"Lo bueno es que ya estamos aquí ¿qué tenemos?" preguntó Senna.

"Pues verás Senna, todo comenzó cuando….." y así mi abuelo a la velocidad de la luz les contó superficialmente, o por lo menos lo esencial de la historia o tragedia en la que estábamos envueltos.

"¡Vaya que necesitan nuestra ayuda!" expresó Kachiri.

"Así es"

Después de que el clan Amazonas saludara a todos los aquí presentes, se acercó Zafrina a mí me dedicó un fuerte abrazo, la había extrañado tanto, ella era y es muy buena conmigo, es como mi tía al igual que Carmen.

Todos volvimos a nuestras posiciones respectivamente esperando el momento en el que el Sol se levantara en lo alto, para lo cual faltaba bastante poco debo decir.

"¿Cuánto falta?"

"En diez Emmett, estén todos listos" declaró Alice.

Diez

Nueve

Ocho

Siete

Seis

Cinco

Cuatro

Tres

Dos

Uno…

"Llegó la hora"

* * *

**N/A: Hola! bueno no es fácil, ¿saben? he estado dándole muchas vueltas al asunto, aún no lo he decidido bien, pero probablemente me retire de la escritura por un tiempo, si eso sucede antes de lo planeado terminaré de publicar esta historia así que no se preocupen, no es algo que ya haya tomado pero es un TAL VEZ, estoy tan agobiada como no tienen idea, no les diré por qué, ya que es algo que me tomaría muuucho y pues cada quien tiene cosas que hacer :)**

**De igual manera si surge un cambio, o tomo una decisión les haré saber.**

**GRACIAS POR SU PREFERENCIA! ok, no.. :D**

**¿Review?**


End file.
